


Parachute

by GlamPenny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles, Peter is a creeper, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamPenny/pseuds/GlamPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King John and Queen Talia arrange the marriage of the sons, Derek and Stiles. Neither son is looking forward to the arranged marriage. Especially with Peter pulling the strings behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Familes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by several works I've been reading but a few in particular:  
> A Johnlock Story mainly  
> [ **Seven Moons**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/713274) [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi)  
>  And a Sterek Fic  
> [ **Consort**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1539572)
> 
> There are a few others I can't find the link for, but I hope to post them when I find them.
> 
> I will update tags as I write. This is A WIP at the moment. I haven't posted here before, so it'll be trial and error. 
> 
> This is alternating POVs story 
> 
> Unbeta-ed. All the mistakes are mine. Please point them out so I can fix them.

**Talia**

Talia Hale knew that she had been wrong. The war that had devastated the three kingdoms of North America was sitting squarely on her shoulders. Her own children had grown up in war because she could not see the error of her ways. It had started innocently enough, at least to her younger mind. Her country needed trading routes through the kingdom of King John, he would not allow it, and so she declared war, thinking she could win in the fight. Then the Yukimura’s kingdom was involved to help King John, as they had an alliance and agreed with the fight. For twenty years, they had fought. Now she can admit she was wrong, at least with how she went about it. The trading route she demanded would have destroyed parts of King John’s kingdom, torn apart towns, and been terrible for the Earth. He had every right to deny her. She had had no right to demand his approval. Now she sought to end this differently. Her kingdom could not withstand another year. The population was dwindling as more and more went to war and never returned. Buildings were crumbling after years of neglect. Her people were starving and the economy was terrible as no one in the entire world wanted to trade with them.

A peace treaty would be a good start to ending this. As she looks at her children sitting at the table, her eyes zero in on her eldest son, Derek, though he is not to become the king, he is second in line. He has very few offers for marriage he even acknowledges, though the requests for courting are an avalanche on her desk. He seems to have sworn off getting married. She contemplates an arranged marriage to help seal the deal. She could still try to control Zeilony through a marriage. She knows the heir of King John is a waif of an Omega, easy to manipulate. She definitely needs to speak with Peter about her plans. He has been urging her lately to come to some kind of change. Their people cannot take many more years of this.

After dinner, she pulls Peter aside and tells him she is planning to write King John for a peace treaty.

“Are you sure about this sister?”

“You said it yourself; we need to end this war.”

“I had meant a different fighting tactic, not peace.”

“Peace is a different tactic.” She heaves a great sigh. “This needs to end, dear brother. You had been on my side in the beginning, telling me we could win this. We have not and our people are suffering now because of it.”

“Yes, I did agree with the reasons for war in the beginning. But peace?”

“It is the quickest path to end this. I am also thinking of purposing an arranged marriage to ensure this.” Peter looks thoughtful for a moment, before giving a small nod.

“True, it could, and if we could get a Hale on their throne, we could garner more from that kingdom in the future. After all, the future king is an Omega. Not fit for a crown.”

“Their laws allow it. Their Omega prince will take the throne, but a Hale by his side could mean the future favors.”

“Who are you thinking of offering? Cora?”

“God no, I would not subject the poor prince to her. Besides, she has made her decision to go off with that Spaniard. I was thinking Derek. If rumors are to be believed, the prince prefers males, as does Derek.”

“Then we will offer Derek. But for this to truly work, dear sister, they will need to mate, bond, and sire a child rather quickly to ensure to the kingdoms that they truly want peace.”

“I’m sure King Stillinski will have no issues with such. It is a standard part of marriage agreements.” Peter gives her a smile and she knows she had her plan. She sits down at her desk to write the most important letter of her life, to her enemy of twenty years.

~

**Stiles**

Stiles had been born in the beginning of the war. His father had made sure he would receive every honor bestowed upon the first-born, regardless of the fact he was a born Omega. Traditionally, only Alphas and Betas were granted the right to the throne, but Stiles’ mother and father had worked tirelessly with the court to make sure Stiles would receive the crown. He began his lessons early, learning politics, kingdom laws, the art of negotiation, and various forms of diplomacy. He knew the kingdom had welcomed him and were accepting of him becoming king one day. The kingdom is quick to put down anyone who believes he shouldn’t have the throne, even to this day. After his mother’s death after an assassin’s bullet had failed to kill the king but succeeded in killing the queen, the kingdom seemed to rally behind their prince. Stiles took over his mother’s work of going out into the citadel and helping the poor and needy, garnering him even more respect from the people. Rude comments were not uncommon while he was in the citadel, but other citizens would reprimand those before Stiles could himself. A few hate groups were festering but once they could be found, the people were arrested and wither jailed or sent out of their Kingdom, mainly to the Hale’s or to some kingdom further south.

His father is always busy with the war, but makes time to be with his son, especially after his wife’s death. John has high expectations for his son, and is never disappointed. He had raised a strong leader who would one day lead his people into a time of peace. John has no expectations of Talia Hale, as she would begin a war over something as frivolous as trade routes. All Stiles knew of the Hale kingdom was what he has heard, and none of it is very virtuous.

~

**John**

King John receives the letter one morning, along with a messenger to bring back his response. He is very surprised by the letter, sent by Queen Talia.

_To the most Royal Highness of Zeilony,_

_I write to you today in the hopes that we might come to a peace agreement. This war has ravaged both our countries for far too many years now. I understand where the fault lies in this. If His Majesty agrees, I would like to bring a delegation, including my family, to meet with you at your castle so that we may find a peaceful resolution to this matter. I understand any objections that you may have, but I believe all of the North American Kingdoms have suffered enough.  I hope to hear from you shortly._

_Her Majesty,_

_Queen Talia_

King John is shocked. He has wished for peace. Talia alluded to herself being the reason for this war. John quickly writes his response, requesting the Yukimuras and a third party, the Queen’s son from the English Isles is involved. He knew the man can help broker peace. The Yukimuras will attend mainly for his own peace of mind and the Prince from the English Isles for theirs. He sends his letter back with the messenger before concluding his meeting in the chambers. He needs to speak with Stiles.

He finds him in the library, which isn’t very shocking. He is engrossed in a book, sitting by a fire.

“Son, I need to speak with you” He starts, sitting next to him.

“Yes father?” He asks, pulling himself from his reading, but still not sitting up properly. He most likely thinks this would be some small matter.

“Queen Talia of Lobo has requested of me a meeting to sign a peace treaty.” That gets Stiles’ attention. He sits up straighter.

“Really dad?” He asks, forgetting himself for a moment. “She really wants peace?”

“That is what she has told me. “

“It could be a wonderful change for our people. This war has been tough on them.” John knows the war has been tough, but the Kingdom could be much worse off, like he hears it is in Lobo.

“I’m glad you see it that way son. We need to prepare a ball, for their arrival. They wish to come in peace and we must try to make this as joyous as possible. I will need you to plan the celebration ball.”

“Why me?”

“Well, one day you will be king, and will need to do this anyway. Think of it as part of your training. I am asking the Yukimuras of the North to join us in the talks and the Prince of the English Isles to be our neutral third party. I am also thinking of inviting the Argents, as they have helped us greatly over the years.”

“Are you sure it is wise to invite the Argents to the festivities? They do not have the greatest relations with the Hales, especially after that fiasco with Kate Argent.”

“I understand what you are saying, but the Argents are one of our greatest allies right now. They disinherited Kate for what she had done.”

“Alright father, I will do as you wish. Any theme in mind?”

“Joy and peace. I am off to speak with the respective families about the negotiations.” He stands and leaves.

~

**Stiles**

The Yukimuras arrive with much fanfare. The kingdom rejoices in their arrival, as they were close allies with the Stillinski Kingdom, and much wealth has come from trade agreements with them. Stiles sits next to his father, as he watches the entourage proceed into the great hall. He sees his friend Kira, the heir of the Yukimura Kingdom. He smiles at her parents first as his dad greets them. They all exchange the proper greetings, expressing their hopes for peace.

Stiles waits patiently for the formality to be over and as soon as the parents move off to discuss the business of the trip, Stiles is out of his chair and hugging Kira.

“I’ve missed you.” Stiles says into her hair.

“You too. You need to come up for a vacation soon. We redid that cottage you liked so much.”

“What did you do to it?” He whines pulling back and giving her a teasing look.

“Nothing like that! I took your suggestions to my mother. She agreed. It’s amazing. When are you coming up?”

“Hopefully soon. With peace in the future, I’m sure getting up there will be easier, less fuss.”

“We can hope.” She agrees with a grin as they move to Stiles’ sitting room off to one side. It used to be his mother’s and he kept it the same way, as a way to stay connected to her.

“Have you heard anything about the peace talks?” Kira asks as they settle down, tea waiting for them. Stiles thanks the servant who brought it to them.

“Not much. Only my dad’s hopes that it will truly end. He mentioned that Talia alluded to knowing this whole thing is her fault, which it is. So there is hope they actually mean peace.”

“Have you ever met a Hale before?” Kira asks as he pours a little milk into her tea.

“I think maybe, a few years ago.” Stiles says, sipping his unaltered tea. He grew up on it, so he was used to it. He thinks back to the one time he thinks he met a Hale. “Remember a few years ago, when there was that rally that was on our borders with the Hales, for peace? “

“Sure. A bunch of kids our age staged a rally that straddled the border in hopes of creating peace.”

“Well, I went for a few hours, incognito.” He rushes to add at her look. “I know what you’re going to say. You know what it’s like to be the only child of the ruling party. However, I had to go, to show my own support. I met a guy, a few years older than me, and everyone called him a Hale.”

“And how did he react to you?”

“He called me some names, mainly Omega related. But nothing I haven’t heard. Pretty much sums up the Hale feelings about Omegas. Worthless to them.”

“They’ll see how wrong they are when they meet you.” Kira tries to reassure.

~

**Derek**

On the flight, his mother pulls him aside. He sees her wave off his uncle, her advisor, and it piques his curiosity.

“Derek, can we talk?”

“Sure mom, what’s up?” She frowns a bit at him for his informal language, but he shrugs it off. He is never to be King, so he has been given more leniencies when it came to his language.

“As I am sure you are aware, we are going to try and broker peace with the Stillinskis.”

“I am aware that is why we are on this plane.” He says slowly. Really, his mother could talk for an hour before getting to the point.

“Well, I am hoping to suggest an additional term to the standard peace agreement with King Stillinski.”

“I know it has to do with me coming along for this trip. Just get on with it mom.” He says rolling his eyes. He would much rather be out with Boyd and Erica than this trip.

“I was hoping to have you marry his son, Prince Stillinski?”

“The Omega?” His mother gives him a sympathetic look.

“Yes, he is an Omega. Sadly, they have laws in place, making sure he will receive the crown, but I think that you can have some influence still. I think it will do our countries good to allow a marriage between kingdoms.”

“No. This isn’t the old times mother. We live in a society that prides itself on finding our true mates.”

“Normally, yes I would agree with you but, well, I need this peace treaty to last son, and if a marriage is what we need, we should explore that further.”

“Still no, mother. After everything that has happened I thought you would agree that I need to find my true mate, not just some random person.”

“Derek Aaron Hale.” She says in her best alpha voice. “If you are called on to help your kingdom, you will marry this boy.”

“And if we are unhappy? You would trade my happiness for peace?” He can see his mother deflate a little.

“If this boy repulses you enough that you do not desire marriage, I will not bring it up to King Stillinski. But-” His mother makes sure she has his attention, “if you find him appealing a little, you will do your duty, for your country, to end this war for the foreseeable future, and marry him.”

“Only if he agrees.” Derek puts out there. He won’t take part in any kind of dubious affair to please a few monarchs who will die in a several decades. He doesn’t exactly agree with his family on their views of Omegas, but he can’t exactly say no when his mother uses her Alpha voice.

“Only if he agrees.” His mother concedes.

“Fine.” Derek huffs out.


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families finally meet and things don't go as expected. An awkward dinner hopefully doesn't lead to an awkward ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for reading the first part. It's awesome to see people enjoying this. 
> 
> Like last time, it's still un-betaed. All mistakes are mine, please point them out so I can fix them, especially this chapter. I added in a lot of things last minute and I'm not sure if it all flows like I want.

**Derek**

Derek walks into the main chamber alongside his family. Their flight had been delayed just enough that they were a couple hours late to the original meeting time. Talia's assistant swore she had informed the King's household, though by the look of surprise on his face at their entrance, he hadn't actually been told. The king gestures to one of the people in uniforms next to him, and by their look, they had realized their mistake.  
  
"Queen Talia. My apologies for not greeting you better. I had been informed you had been delayed, but no one told me you were on here."  
  
"Not a problem, King John. I know how hard it can be to keep the lines of communication going."  
  
"Still, I am being a terrible host. This is Queen and King Yukimura, and their heir, her royal highness, Princess Kira." They all greet each other pleasantly. Derek can still smell the tension in the room, but it is not overpowering. His sister and uncle are introduced before him, which he has no issues with since the only reason he was there was to secure a marriage contract with the King's son, who seems to be absent.   
  
Just as the king starts to look around, a young man bursts through the doors, looking harried. Derek feels his jaw drop. He remembers him, from the protest a while back. He admits, mainly to himself, he had been wrong to say those harsh things about Omegas. Many of the protestors had told him off for his 'archaic views'. He had wanted to apologize, but the young man had run off.   
  
That same young man pauses in his scurried entrance at the sight of visitors. He nods to all of them, but pauses at the sight of Derek. Derek ducks his head, feeling heat spread down his neck in embarrassment.   
  
"Father, I was not aware our last guests were arriving." He says formally. Derek's head snaps back up, looking between the young man and the king, whom he called father, meaning... crap he is so screwed.   
  
"It's fine Stiles. The message didn't get passed down the grapevine." He gestures for the boy to come closer. "Are our other guests settled?"  
  
"Yes. They are preparing for dinner." Derek wonders about these other guests, and why no names are being tossed around.  
  
"Good. Everyone, this is my son, His Royal Highness, Prince Genim. Son, this is the Hale clan: Queen Talia, Her Royal Highness Princess Laura, Lord Peter, and Prince Derek." Stiles gives them all a respectful bow.  
  
"Please excuse my tardiness." He says formally. "It is a pleasure to have you in our home." Derek can smell the trepidation coming from the young man. He hardly can disagree with the feeling. His mother gives him a bow as well.  
  
"Thank you for having us." She replies kindly. She gives Derek a significant look, but does not go any further. 

“Perhaps Stiles can show you to your suite. I am still awaiting Prince Liam from the British Isles. He should be arriving in half an hour. Dinner is two hours, and the ball shall commence in four.” King John has said, turning to an itinerary, before looking to his son, who nods.

“If you would please follow me, we have reserved the west wing for your family.” He said with a gesture.

“That sounds lovely, please lead the way.” His mother replies. Prince Genim leads the way, pointing out different tapestries and sculptures collect throughout the history of the Kingdom. When they finally reach the west wing, the prince first brings them to a large drawing room.

“Here is the drawing room for the west wing, it is at your disposal, and is swept for bugs daily, as is the whole castle. I know you will do a sweep as well, but my dad takes security very seriously. You may speak freely in here, and all the rooms.” Derek gives a thoughtful nod. Very rarely are there stories from inside any palace, but it is almost unheard of coming from King John’s castle. “Now I will show each of you to your rooms. Your Majesty, we shall start with you.” He says addressing his mother. She gestures for him to show her. They begin their trek to their actual rooms. “All the rooms have attached quarters if you wish for your servants to stay close by, otherwise there are separate accommodations for the staff you have brought with you, which you may use at your discretion.” Derek thinks his speech had been rehearsed, which it may have. No two household view servants the same. Some want all of their servants close by, others never want them sleep in their homes, while others prefer to keep the most loyal, and most needed, close by, while others are sent away at night. His family is a part of the latter. His family has only brought their most loyal with them, mainly to help in dressing. Derek has not required a valet in years, but his mother had insisted on him bringing one for this trip. He had asked for Isaac, mainly because he seems to know fashion and was more of a friend to Derek. He is hoping after this trip, he might become a full member of their pack, rather than just protected by them.

The Prince stops at each room, giving the key to the resident for their stay. Queen Talia praises him as he makes to leave.

“Prince Genim, you are a fine host. You will make an Alpha proud one day.” The prince seems to bristle at this and Derek shoots his mother a look. Even he knows not to speak of an Omega’s station in this kingdom. She had even told him to watch his mouth!

“If you require nothing further, I need to go meet Prince Liam when he arrives.” He says through clinched teeth. Peter gives a soft tsk, but thankfully says nothing. “Your Majesty.” The title sounds like it is vile, the way he says it. He can see his mother stiffen, but she says nothing in return as Prince Genim turns on his heel and leaves them.

They all start to scatter when his mother calls out to him.

“Derek may I speak with you a moment, in private.” She adds, as both Peter and Laura look ready to pounce if called upon. Derek gives her a nod, pocketing his key and following her into her room. Once the door is closed, she turns to him. “Would you like to tell me why you reacted with shame when you first met the prince?”

“He was the one I had met, at that rally. The one I spoke badly to. It seems we remember each other.”

“I see. And we both know he does not react well when people insult his Omega status.”

“Yes, though seriously mom, why the hell did you say that to him?”

“A slip of the tongue. Most Omegas back home would be pleased with a comment such as that.”

“But we aren’t home mom, which you took great care to remind me.”

“I know. I meant it too. I simply forgot myself, he was truly being a great host to us, and I had wanted to show my appreciation.”

“By insulting him. Mom, if you want him to even _think_ about getting married to me, you need to remember he won’t change. He has been raised to be a king, regardless of his status.”

“Who says that King John won’t request his son’s acceptance of the betrothal?”

“I will _not_ force a bond on him mother. You know this, as it was part of our agreement.”

“I know, I apologize son.” She takes a large, deep breath, calming herself. Derek watches in amusement as she gets her emotions under control. “I will do my best to show the young prince he will be welcomed in our household.”

“Thank you mother.” With that, he leaves her to prepare for dinner and change clothes himself.

~

**Stiles**

Stiles fixes his tie for the tenth time in as many minutes. Once Prince Liam was seen to his room, he excused himself from his dad to go and get ready for dinner. His dad could see something had aggravated him. Between the Argents nasty comments on his Omega status and Queen Talia’s offhanded remarks, Stiles is not in the mood to sit through dinner with these people who think he is less than human, merely property. They really should know better. Zeilony is known for its attitudes concerning Omegas, which has seen a rise in birth rates, commerce, and overall happiness, even with a war raging. The people seem to welcome the laws and outside traders prefer to work with their country. The laws had proven Omegas could be productive members of society and help raise the country up. He has done his research on Lobo, which wasn’t all that pleasant. The laws are archaic at best, and if people who defect to his kingdom were to be believed, everyone lives in fear that their conversations were being monitored and any signs that you are against any policy, you can be sent to jail. While the rally he had attended was indeed filled with people wishing for the war to stop, and people who believed Omegas were people too, Stiles has read accounts that all rally members had to sign in and that half are now in jail for anti-government antics. It is a police state in essence, with everyone guilty of something.

Scott brakes him out of his musings by poking his head in his room.

“Where have you been? Off seeing Kira? Or perhaps Allison?” God he hopes it wasn’t Allison. She is sweet as can be, nothing like her awful mother and father, but he really doesn’t want any more Argent drama for at least five years.

“Kira.” Scott says with a blush. It just makes him look younger. “You about ready? Your dad sent me to get you. They’ll be setting dinner down in ten.”

“Thanks man.” Even though Scott is only seen to many as a servant, his Dad had taken in Melissa, his mom, years ago to help with in house health and wellness. Scott has always been his friend, even after his dad was banished for his anti-Omega movements. Stiles checks his tie one last time before moving off after his friend to the dinner.

“How have things been so far?” Scott asks tentatively as they move down the corridor. He knows tension must be high.

“Alright I guess. The Argents still think I am some ‘little Omega’ who just needs a ‘proper Alpha’. Tried to pawn me off on some distant cousins.” Scott winces at that. It was one of the biggest reasons he ended up ending things with Allison, her family wasn’t a good fit for an Alpha like him, too kind to everyone, saw everyone as a human first and foremost.

“Anything else?”

“Only that the Hale’s feel the same way.”

“I’m sorry man. But once this whole treaty thing is done, they can all leave. And at least you still have the Yukimuras, who absolutely love you!” He adds gleefully. It is true. Of all the North American families, the Yukimuras have always been the most accepting of him, his whole life. Stiles knows The Queen and his mother had been old friends, which probably helps greatly.

“True. Which reminds me; we’ve been welcomed back to their cabin by Kira. And by ‘we’, I mean ‘me’, but that always includes you, as one of my trusted advisors.”

“Awesome! That cabin was sweet!” Scott’s gleefulness is enough to raise Stiles’ spirits enough to enter the grand dining room with a smile. It evaporates slowly at the scene of the Hales and Argents looking ready to have a standoff. His dad gives out a bellow and they cease in their aggressions.

“You have all agreed to be here to find peace. I know this is between my kingdom and the Hales, so the Argent clan, you _will_ be civil, or you may go home. I have invited you out of curtesy alone. It will not harm my ego to send you away just as easily.” The Argents look almost murderous, especially Queen Victoria, or as Stiles thought of her, the Ice Queen. She flinches though under his dad’s unwavering stare. She finally nods and her whole clan sits down. Allison sends a look of contrite towards Stiles. He sits on his dad’s right side and Queen Talia sits on his left, and down the line in the Hale hierarchy. Queen Yukimura sits next to Stiles and compliments him on the dinner decorations. She sounds sincere to him.

“Soon, Kira will have to learn such things. All rulers must know them.” She assures him. Kira must have said something to her, meaning Scott had said something to Kira. Scott knows Stiles always had issues, with the Argents at least. He can’t find it in himself to be mad at Scott. He is just trying to help ease Stiles anger.

His father raises his glass in a toast to the coming negotiations and once everyone toasts, the first course comes out. Stiles is pleased to see the kitchen has out done itself. The Yukimuras are good at keeping him distracted, asking after his studies and charity work. His father boasts every now and then about some accomplishment, but he tries to keep all of his guests entertained. Stiles looks down the table and sees Kira engaged in a conversation with Prince Liam. When he returns his attention to the Hales across from him, he finds Queen Talia staring at him. He raises an eyebrow at her. He knows it was impolite, but he thinks he has earned a few moments of childishness after her comment earlier.

“You have accomplished some amazing things Stiles.” She says cautiously. Stiles can almost hear the ‘ _for an Omega_ ’ tacked onto her sentence.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He says coolly. He sees her frown slightly down at her plate.

“When have you found the time to set up such an intricate charity network?” Stiles has to bite his tongue before lashing out at her. She possibly means no offense by her remark. He is just too sensitive right now.

“My mother actually set up most of it. I kept it going after her murder.” He waits to see her response, especially to his choice of the word ‘murder’. He should have said death, but it is no secret that the assassin had come from the Hale kingdom. Who had hired him has remained a secret, at least from the people and Stiles, but he has his own opinions. He has guessed that it was not the Queen herself, but it could have easily been anyone in her household or court.

“I was very sad to hear of her passing.” She says stiffly.

“We were all crushed by it.” Stiles says instead of the hundred snarky remarks that are floating around his head. He needs to make nice with her, and by extension her Kingdom. This treaty could last through his reign, and hopefully beyond. He tries to focus again on Queen Yukimura, but Queen Hale pulls his attention back.

“I also hear you recently graduated with a Master’s degree.”

“Yes. In Political Science and Government.”

“Such a high accomplishment, and such a strange degree for an Omega.” She says absently, as though she is deep in thought.

“I hardly agree.” He says tightly, as he gripped his fork hard enough to bend it. He can see his dad start to gear up to defend his son. “It is a great accomplishment for anyone, Alpha, Beta, and Omega alike. It is not such a strange degree for a future ruler. However, if my Omega status is such a hard point for you, I cannot fathom why you have asked for peace as I will one day rule this kingdom, and I will still be an Omega.” The Yukimuras have fallen silent as have the rest of the table as Stiles gears himself up for a rant on the studies showing Omegas are not inferior in any way to any other status. His father lays a hand on his arm before he could even take a breath and shoots a pointed look to the queen.

“He is right Queen Hale. My son will one day run this kingdom and has had the education to help him do so. I understand you are not as progressive in your kingdom, but here, one’s status does not define their roles in life.”

“My apologies. I forgot myself for a moment. Prince Genim, you have done a marvelous feat for anyone. I let my old prejudices come out. I know Prince Genim will make an excellent king someday. I know your kingdom adores him.” Stiles decides not to accept her apology, since he isn’t sure if he can believe her. He sees his father give a nod and Stiles chooses to ignore the Hales further. He catches a glimpse of their prince, Derek if he remembers right. He almost looks angry, and it seems to be directed at his mother. Stiles isn’t sure how to take that since the prince had insulted him before about the same things.

Stiles refrains from speaking to anyone unless spoken to, and he keeps his responses short and to the point. As soon as the final course is finished, Stiles excuses himself to go and see to the ball’s preparation. No one speaks against it, but his dad squeezes his arm as he passes. He hears a murmur from the table slowly start to swell, but he cannot make himself think on the fact that everyone wanted to talk about him as soon as he left.

~

**Derek**

Derek walks into the ballroom, stunned at the beauty of decorations. The colors are vibrant and tastefully strung throughout the room. He can see the youth in the design. It is so much brighter, happier, and fresher than the stuffy balls back home. People are milling about as the string quartet played more modern pieces, accompanied by a man surrounded by electronics. He enjoys the modern pieces rather than the traditional, boring, and overplayed ones he was familiar with. He understands the man with the computer with modern electronic notes to the traditional band. He spots his mother sitting on a throne next to King Stillinski, while Queen Yukimura and Queen Argent were sitting on smaller thrones on a separate platform. There was a third chair on said platform, but it is empty. A quick scan of the crowd found Prince Liam mingling in the crowd and talking animatedly with Prince Genim and Princess Kira. They all seem very comfortable with one another. He notices Laura and Peter also were mingling, but the seemed to avoid the younger crowd, sticking with the old school courtiers. He could see some mild tension from them, and knowing his family, they were saying unkind things of Omegas. Derek decides to avoid them for now, making his way toward the group of princes and princess.

Stepping up to the group he can see they have left their circle more open, welcoming others to approach them.

“Your highnesses, I wanted to properly introduce myself.” Prince Liam and Princess Kira nodded happily to him. They all exchange pleasantries. He notices Prince Genim had quieted down a bit, but nothing too noticeably to those on the outside of their conversation.

“Stiles was just telling us more about the decorations for the ball.” Prince Liam said, trying to break the tension.

“What’s a Stiles?” He asks confused, which earns snorts from each of them, even Prince Genim.

“He’s a Stiles.” Princess Kira informs him, pointing to Prince Genim, giggling at his blush.

“Stiles?” Derek asks him.

“Nickname. Genim makes me feel like a little old man, waiting to play checkers.” Derek gives him a small smile.

“It suits you.” Stiles gives him a look he can’t decipher. A [new song](http://youtu.be/Qg7L0OQiN78) starts up and Kira perks up.

“C’mon Stiles! Dance with me!” She doesn’t for an answer before pulling towards the dance floor. They fall into a modernized waltz. Derek had been enjoying the music but he saw many of the older gentry seem to be avoiding the dance floor. He can see the young prince had definitely wanted to make a statement. The youth were the future, screw the past. Derek looks back to Liam.

“He seemed to take that well.” He tries. Liam simply snorts at that.

“They have been friends since childhood. I think if Stiles hadn’t been adamant that he only wants to marry a male, they would be married by now. Instead, I think their kingdoms will always be friends.” Liam looks at them with a smile. He moves his gaze to Derek. “I don’t know you that well, but the fact you chose to come over here, and not towards your sister, uncle, or mother, or even the courtiers says a lot about you. You aren’t like them. Perhaps you can help move your kingdom into the 21st Century, and out of the dark ages.” Derek tries not to take that in a mean way. He has already heard the whispers of his family and how old school they are. They have had inspectors from various human rights groups come to their country because of their laws concerning Omegas. He knows his own upbringing has made things more difficult, as old beliefs were handed down to him. After the fiasco at the rally, he had made it a point to read many of the studies coming from the Stillinski kingdom concerning Omegas. The studies had been hard to accept at first, but he could see that there was no way around it. His quest for knowledge continued into literature written by Omega advocates, and by the end, he felt like he could understand. He has to keep up pretense around his older family members, but he has tried to talk to Laura about it, though she seems reluctant to listen to him. He looks over to Pri- Stiles, watching as he floats around the floor with Princess Kira. His Gaze flutters around the room, trying not to stare too much. His gaze lands on his mother and she makes a gesture towards Stiles.

“If you’ll excuse me, Prince Liam. I think I might go try and steal a dance.” The Prince gives him a smirk, gesturing him to go on. Derek has to stop himself from wiping his hands on his pants.

Approaching Stiles and Kira, Derek clears his throat. “Princess Kira? May I steal your dance partner?” He tries for a formal tone, but it comes out more like a teenager, with his voice cracking halfway through.

“Only if you will do me the honor of a dance later, with my choice of song.” She negotiates. He tilts his head in acceptance.

“I look forward to it.” He says sincerely. He knows he needs to make friends during the peace summit. Even if he doesn’t marry Stiles, like his mother wants, he needs to leave here with new people to talk to and create relationships (platonic of course) with.

Kira steps back and allows him to step up to Stiles, who maneuvers his arms into a new position to work with his new dance partner. The song [changes tune](http://youtu.be/sf6LD2B_kDQ), and their steps follow accordingly. After a few moments he can’t take the silence anymore.

“I remember you from the rally, and judging by your body language, you remember me as well.”

“Yup.” Stiles answers shortly, biting his lip, making it look more enticing.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was… well, the people there ripped me a new asshole for how I talked to you.” He says bluntly. Stiles gives a small snort. “I am sorry what I said. I have educated myself further and I understand the errors of what I had said to you. I am trying to do better,” Stiles finally looks into his eyes and Derek has to compose himself before he kisses the prince. “Can I give you a blanket apology for the future, if I slip?” Derek knows he is giving Stiles his biggest puppy dog eyes, but he can’t help it. A feeling is welling up inside him and all he wants to do is please this Omega.

“I will take it.” He says quietly.

“This is an awesome ball by the way. I like how you made it yours.”

“Thanks. I hope everyone enjoys it.”

“I do, if that helps.” Stiles laughs at that and he hopes he can continue to make Stiles laugh like that.

“It does. Your family…” Stiles trails off, trying to find the right words, he knows it. He knows how they might seem.

“They are so old fashioned I am surprised that the gossip bloggers don’t write more scathing reviews.” Stiles definitely gets a chuckle out of that.

“If we were to become allies, you and I, I would never talk to you the way my mother does. I want you to know that. All I’ve heard since I got here was just how amazing you are.” He sees Stiles blush at this. “I’m not saying this as an Alpha, to an Omega, but rather as one prince to another. I would never expect Laura to arrange a ball, welcome guests, or even have her Master’s degree. She barely got her Bachelors.” He whispers into Stiles ear. Stiles blushes again.

“Really?”

“Really. You have exceeded many Alphas I know.” Derek praises. He leans in, forgetting everyone around them, nudging Stiles cheek with his nose. “If nothing else, may I call you a friend after this?”

“I think I can live with that. Can I hit you if you make some nasty comment about me being an Omega?” Stiles asks, looking almost hopeful.

“I welcome it. I know how I have done all Omegas wrong, but it is hard to shake my upbringing. I need to be reminded of how amazing Omegas are.” Stiles give him a radiant smile. He decides to try for a more straight forward approach with Stiles though adding on, “Though looking at you should be reminder enough.”

~

**Talia**

Talia watches as the ball progresses. The modern feel of it stunned her, but she can admit that this is the future for their Kingdoms, with Stiles and Laura at the helm. She is worried that all of the Hales seem to be sticking with the older crowd, not mingling with their younger counter parts, as she the other young heirs doing. She worries about her Kingdom, if her daughter cannot even make new friends at a ball. She had watched as her son entered, and rather than stick close to his sister, he himself went to mingle with the next generation of rulers. She can see how the others were already fast friends and she hopes Derek could make some new friends.

She watches as the Yukimura’s Princess stole a dance with John’s son and how Derek had watches them. She knows he is trying, where she has already failed. As Derek watches the pair dance she is able to catch his eye and gesture to the young prince and Derek took his cue, walking up to the pair and after a moment of speaking with them, is able to insert himself into the dance. She decides now is the best time to bring up her proposal to King Stillinski.

"They do make a lovely couple, don't they?" Queen Talia whispers into this king’s ear. He looks up and she knows he sees them dancing.  
  
"Yes they do." He says a bit short with her. She knows she may have to work for this.   
  
"I have been thinking about the treaty, and I am concerned that because it is just a piece of paper, easily broken or forgotten. I want this peace to last." She says tilting her head slightly, baring her neck discretely to him, hoping to play on his Alpha side.   
  
"True." The king replies hesitantly.   
  
"I wonder, if we bind our agreement with a marriage, if that could keep the peace for the foreseeable future."  
  
"And how would we do that?" The king asks with a raised eyebrow. "Laura is to be Queen for the Hales. I hardly see you giving that up."  
  
"Please King John. We used to be friends. I would never subject you, or your people, to Laura's Alpha personality. No, I was thinking your son and mine. They are quite lovely together."  
  
"You are asking me to marry our sons, after everything you insulated about my own at dinner."  
  
"I am sorry I said what I did. You know how we are in our kingdom. It comes from my own parents and grandparents. I have never had an Omega in our family. Perhaps if we did, we would progress with the rest of the world." She takes a big, dramatic sigh, hoping to sell this marriage. She honestly does believe Genim is like any other Omega, just needing a good Alpha to guide him. She decides to pull out the Hale charm, the same one Peter uses to get his way. "I know I could learn a lot from your son. Perhaps it is time we updated our laws concerning Omegas. I know your son could help us with that." She hopes the king does not see through her political bullshit.   
  
"My son will rule this kingdom, not be a slave in yours." King John says tensely.  
  
"Of course. But he could help bring perspective. I just want this peace to last John. We used to be good friends. I want that again. I want to unite our houses to show how serious we are. Any piece of paper can be burned and forgotten but a marriage is lasting." She hears him sigh.

"Are you willing to admit this war is your fault? We would still be friends had you not demanded far too much of my Kingdom."  
  
"I will admit I had been foolish and mull headed," at the Kings look she quickly continues, knowing what he needs to hear, “but yes, this war was my fault. I wanted too much and you made the right choice for your kingdom in denying me what I wanted. I know this now."  
  
"Then I can admit you are right. A treaty can be forgotten but marriage is forever." He takes a deep breath. "I will speak to my son. But I want your assurance he _will_ be welcomed in your kingdom and respected in your home."  
  
"I give my word as a mother and a Queen, your son will always be welcomed in our kingdom and will be given all the respect he would receive here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ever shall Stiles say? 
> 
> If you didn't get a chance go check out the music I had chosen for the inspiration. I adore the artist's style and her music.


	3. Weddings and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding was happening, whether the young men actually wanted it. Families start scheming was to kep the marriage together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible summary, I know, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos! It definitely helps the desire to write going. I'm aiming for at least an update a week, maybe more, maybe less, but one a week is my current goal. 
> 
> Still un-betaed, blah blah, let me know mistakes! (Eventually/Hopefully will be betaed before I release it to all AO3 readers, not just users)

**John**

“I won’t do it!” Stiles yells. The ball has ended and everyone was off to his or her rooms. John had approached Stiles in the hopes of speaking calmly with him about Talia’s proposal. He agrees with the ideas behind it, and wants a more unifying arrangement than a piece of paper. He should have known Stiles would not want to do it. Talia Hale had not made even an okay impression on him.

“Stiles, this is the best option for our countries. We are hoping that it can help create a lasting peace.”

“I will _not_ become a slave to them. The fact that you want me to marry anyone who sees me as _less_ is unbelievable.”

“I have been assured that they will treat you with respect.”

“Assurances are shit if they never intend to follow through.”

“Watch your mouth young man.” John snaps, without thinking about it. He watches as his son snaps his jaw shut. “I am trying to look out for what is best for our kingdoms and countries. I worry about Queen Talia. If she can go to war over something as trivial as trading routes, I fear for this peace. I think a marriage would be for the best. I also worry she will back out if you do not agree.” John tries to play into Stiles empathy.

“I can’t. I just can’t marry a stranger. I want to marry for love! I won’t marry into that family and become a breeder!” John finally snaps. He knows Stiles is having valid concerns and he really should try to assure him but Stiles emotions have ramped up his own.

“You will. Do you think that for all these centuries, royals have had the luxury of finding love? No. We do what we must for our country’s wellbeing!”

“We aren’t living in the dark ages any more dad! Royals are allowed to marry for love now! Welcome to the twenty-first fucking century!”

“You will do this Genim Stillinski! For the wellbeing of our country! The people need this joy.” John takes a deep breath, knowing he has but one hand left truly to play. “You will listen and obey you king. I am ordering you to marry Prince Derek for the joy and prosperity of your kingdom.”

“Then I hope my misery brings you great joy, _Your Highness_.” With that, Stiles slams the door on his way out, as John slumps in his chair. That had not gone as well as he would have liked. He realizes he may have just destroyed his only son’s life, and their relationship, with his command.

~

**Stiles**

The negotiations are going well. The Argents had little to fuss about with many of the trade agreements and peace clauses they have gone through. They are to be informed several times that this was not their peace treaty and cannot demand more or less from any of the clauses and agreements by Prince Liam. They try to protest, but when they are threatened with eviction from the negotiations, they quickly fall silent. The Yukimuras are more positive and only pointing out complicated wording that can lead to later trouble. Stiles has remained silent. He has no issues with the peace treaty itself, but more with the marriage clause that is sure to come up at any moment. He has been thinking a lot about what his dad had said; he is trading Stiles for peace. His bond and mating, and probably any kids he would have, for peace.

When Prince Liam looks uncomfortable as he read out the marriage clause, which was fairly cut and dry, his father had raised his hand.

“I would like to add some provisions to the clause.” He says.

“I too would like to add a few items of interest.”

“Then let’s hear them so we may agree upon which will be formally part of this agreement. King John, you first please.”

“I would like to add that they, our sons, do not have to mate and bond immediately. They may spend a year together so that they may get to know one another, and if after that time, they still do not wish to mate and bond, the marriage will dissolve.” Stiles makes no reaction to his father’s statement. He knows his dad is looking at him, but makes no move to acknowledge any part of it. The fact still remains that he is being married off and he has absolutely no say in it.

“I think I can agree to that.” Queen Talia starts, though she doesn’t look happy about that clause. “I would like to add that Prince Genim come and live with us, in Lobo, for six months, at least. A way to show the people that he is accepting of us and our country.”

“I can agree to that under one condition,” Talia tenses but gestures for John to continue, “that Prince Genim may return at any time he likes. It would not look good for him to be _imprisoned_ in your kingdom. He has many duties here as well that may require his immediate attention.” Stiles watches as Talia’s jaw clenches ever so slightly.

“I can allow to that.” She agrees tersely.

“Both parties agree to the changes made to this clause?” He asks professionally, though he is looking between the princes, as if he knows neither was agreeing to this willingly. The King and Queen both nod and they move on. Stiles continues to look ahead, with as little emotion as he could manage, but he knows his scent was soured upon the knowledge that his bond has just been sold for peace.

~

**Derek**

Derek finds Stiles the next day, sitting out in the garden, head in his hands.

“Your Highness, may I sit with you?” He asks formally. Stiles gives a small start, surprised by Derek’s stealthy approach. He nods and moves to make room for Derek.

“Can’t see why not. After all we’ll be married in a few days.” He tries to joke but Derek can smell the sour note to his scent. He hates it.

“You do not wish to marry me?” Derek asks quietly. He knows his own feeling on the matter. He had meant what he told his mother, he wants Stiles to come into this willing. She has tried to twist it, saying that with King John’s change to the marriage clause, they aren’t being forced to mate, which was his condition. He still wants to fight it because it has upset Stiles so much, but his mother won’t hear of it.

“I do not wish for the choice to be taken from me and _sold_ for peace.” He says with a small snarl. Stiles pulls out his phone to distract himself, his limbs twitching slightly. Derek can imagine that Stiles has a lot of pent up energy that needs to be let out right now.

“I understand.” Stiles snarls at him again. “No I do. Really. Neither of us wants this, obviously, but we have to do what our parents, or sovereigns, ask.”

“More like ordered.” Stiles snorts. Derek gives him a quizzical look. “We have laws, you know, created around the time of my birth that says an Omega’s bond cannot be sold. Look how well that has played out. My own King has sold his Omega son’s bond.” Derek had not known about those laws. He knows their kingdom was progressive, but to break a law the King has created, by the King, is unheard of in this kingdom. He can probably guess that things will end up twisted around, trying to save face for everyone.

“I am sorry. I promise to stay out of your way. We only have to survive the year, then it can all be over, and you can marry as you wish.”

“True. But I doubt the King, or your mother, would approve of us not trying at least.” Derek finally notices Stiles hasn’t referred to his father as such, he’s just been using his dad’s title.

“Then we can pretend. I won’t try to force you into anything Stiles. I can’t even imagine how must be feeling right now. I know I am angry, and I feel used, but you, to have your father break a law he probably wrote with you in mind… I would feel-”

“Betrayed. In the worst possible way.” Stiles heaves a great sigh. “I cannot make any promises Derek, I know I will be angry and sullen for several weeks, but I will try not to take out against you. I know this wasn’t your choice either. I will try to at least become your friend.”

“I would like to be your friend Stiles. You seem like a good friend to have.”

“You as well Derek.”

~

**Talia**

Talia paces the guest suite. Peter sits calmly in an armchair, and Laura is tense as she watches her mother work herself into a tiff.

“If you would just tell me what’s wrong mother, I think we could figure out something.” Talia pauses for a moment before shaking her head. She looks to Peter and he seems to understand.

“Laura, why don’t go for a walk. I think your mother just needs to vent safely.” Laura looks to Talia, who nods.

“Okay, come and get me if you need me. I’ll be in the library.” She leaves and Peter looks at his sister.

“What is the matter? You should be happy. You got peace. You got a husband for Derek, a husband who will be King one day.”

“I’m worried. That clause King John insisted on. They aren’t to mate or bond until they are ready and if a year passes and they don’t want it, they’ll dissolve the marriage. All this work to get him this marriage, could be undone if they don’t bond.” She growls. She hates that John was trying to keep his son from doing his Omega duty.

“Is this really worrying for you sister?”

“Prince Genim didn’t seem too keen on the marriage, as I’m sure you smelt yourself during negotiation. Besides, you said it yourself! They need to mate and bond and sire a child. This is the only way to have lasting peace. Our country cannot afford any more war!”

“So guarantee it.”

“And how do you propose that dear brother? Prince Genim isn’t very trusting of us right now.”

“They still make elixirs to help aide in heats, to help create bonds between couples.” Talia blanches.

“You surely aren’t suggesting that we drug Derek and Genim so that they have a false heat, to mate and bond.” She has to keep her tone questioning, though she is intrigued by the notion.

“It is the only guarantee. Otherwise, we leave it in their hands, and from Genim’s scent yesterday, the last thing he wishes right now is this marriage. Do you really want to chance this opportunity? You and King John agreed, a piece of paper is no guarantee of peace, but this marriage could be. It must be your final decision. I won’t act without your call.”

“I’ll think about it. If we were to get caught, I highly doubt King John will be forgiving, especially since that clause was his doing.”

~

**John**

John had hoped Stiles had calmed down enough to speak with him. Stiles has been distant and cold towards him lately. He has kept his phrasing respectful, but it lacks his normal warmth and familiarity. John had added in his year clause in the hopes that Stiles would see John did care about his happiness, but Stiles has remained distant.

John finds Stiles in one of the libraries, sitting and looking out a window. There are dark circles around his eyes and it breaks his heart. He hasn’t seen Stiles this distressed since Claudia had died.

“Stiles, may I speak with you?” He asks quietly.

“Whatever you wish, Your Majesty.” He responds distantly. John realizes Stiles hasn’t called him father or dad since their argument.

“Stiles, I am sorry for how I spoke with you. I had hoped for you to see that this was what was best for our kingdoms.”

“I see that laws may be broken for the ‘joy and prosperity’ of the kingdom, Your Majesty.”

“What laws have been broken?” He racks his brain. To his knowledge, everything was up to snuff.

“‘No Omega bond may be sold for _any_ gain. Omegas' must freely consent to their bonding. Forcing a bond is punishable by no less than one year in jail and up to death.’ Sound familiar?” Stiles presents. John sighs. He sees exactly how this looks to Stiles.

“I have not sold your bond.” He tries. He hasn’t really. The new clauses ensure Stiles will be the one to give up his bond, as the law demanded.

“If that is what the sovereign decides, then who am I to question it, Your Majesty.”

“Cut the crap Genim.” John bursts out. “I am your father. I would appreciate it if you would address me as such.”

“I thought you were my king, and I must obey.” Stiles still has not looked at him, continuing to stare out the window.

“I am your king, but I am also your father.”

“My father would never sell my bond for peace, and sure as hell would never send me away for six months to appease the people he has already sold my bond to, as if that wasn’t enough for them.” John feels like he has been slapped. He is finally starting to truly understand Stiles’ reluctance to this arrangement. Had he actually listened to him, he might have been able to make things clear to everyone involved.

“Stiles-”

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a fitting that I must attend.” He stands and starts to sweep past John.

“I hope that one day, you can see I did all of this for you.” John tries.

“You did none of this for me, Your Majesty. You did this for the kingdom and I will never forget that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have duties that must be attended to for the good of the kingdom.” John lets Stiles go and goes to take his place by the window Stiles sat at. He is surprised to see the memorial to his wife in the view from the window. He knows he has made some bad choices when it came to this arranged marriage. He knows he needs it to look like he is trying to make this peace last, but he also sees how things looked from Stiles’ prospective. He really has broken the most fought for law when it comes to his son. He never wants to force him to bond. He has hoped the year clause is to Stiles’ liking, but he seems to be more hurt by the fact John has still essentially sold away his bond. He promises himself he will do better. He will watch Stiles closely during his time away and make sure the Hales are kind to him during his time away. His son will not suffer in this marriage. He needs to see to it.

~

**Laura**

Laura has been watching her family and the Stillinskis very carefully. She knows her mother and Uncle Peter are up to something, that they have been since before they came to Zeilony. She knows it will never be good. She has been watching her Uncle Peter very closely over the years and she knows that he has a way of manipulating her mother without her ever realizing it. He will play upon small hopes or thoughts that normally she may ignore because of their terrible consequences. Laura has done enough digging to realize Uncle Peter’s advice was all her mother sought out before declaring war.

Then there is her brother. She knows he had no real use in coming to the negotiations, until it became apparent her mother was trying to pawn him off on the Stillinskis. She knows Derek has been withdrawn in the love department since the Argent incident. He has made his mother promise not to try again to match him with another, and she had agreed, for a while it seems. She knows her brother is slowly changing. Ever since he went to that rally, against Uncle Peter’s advice, he has been talking to her privately about Omega rights. He will drop small facts here and there, but he has never outright with the facts and never around any other family. He will still play along when his grandmother would say terrible things about people, especially Omegas, but she knows Derek doesn’t really seem to mean it anymore. She wants to let him know she agrees with him, but has no idea how, with him being a bit cryptic in his opinions.

Now, all of this drama surrounding poor Prince Genim. Her mother and uncle will say the cruelest things about him behind closed doors. Derek is rarely present for these comments, which she takes to mean that Derek is actually trying here. She sees Derek seeking out Genim more than once and the pair would sit and talk a little, but mostly they would sit in silence. Genim is not looking well, like he has not been sleeping, but Derek never comments on it. He is trying so hard to make this a decent experience for Genim, going so far as to fight for things Genim wants. Laura has heard Derek call Genim by a the nickname the king called him, but she has never been given permission to do so, nor has her mother and uncle even paid any attention to it. She wants to try to respect the young prince’s wishes when she can. He is soon to be her brother-in-law and the future ruler of Zeilony. She definitely needs to create a positive relationship with him.

She has wanted to try and begin a friendship with him at the ball, but Uncle Peter and her mother had insisted she meet the older crowd, try to get on their approval for when she was queen. She knows her mother had missed Prince Genim’s message with the ball, that the youth were the future, not the old croaks who were valiantly trying to flex their political muscles while they could. She had seen Derek approaching the crowd of heirs and had wished to join him. Uncle Peter was trying to play on the court’s older views of Omegas being subservient, but instead was finding that they were excited to see what Prince Genim could do for the Kingdom. It wasn’t at all pleasant to be associated with this man who thought so little of their heir.

~

**John**

The day of the wedding comes with much fanfare. The press is having a wonderful time recording the whole process of the planning and is out in droves, hoping for the best seat to watch the wedding. Only two networks are allowed to film, one for the Stillinski Kingdom to be broadcast out and one for the Hale Kingdom. There are a few gossip bloggers trying to figure out why the wedding was done so quickly after the peace treaty. The nicer ones insinuate that Stiles and Derek had fallen in love and wanted to end the war so they could marry, while the crueler sites pondered if it was indeed an arranged marriage and the legal implications within the kingdom in respects to the Omega Bond Law. John already has his team working to spin the story correctly. There was no sale and that it would always be his son’s choice of whom to bond with.

Unlike many of the previous marriages, Stiles and Derek are not interviewed in advance and the couple is rarely seen out and about together in the few days leading up to the wedding. He and Talia had tried to convince them to do at least one. But between Stiles’ anger and gaunt look plus Derek’s own reluctance to be in the spotlight over a marriage that wasn’t starting out very well, they had denied the requests.

Stiles stands in front of his mirror, fixing his tie for the hundredth time. John stands in the room with him in the hopes Stiles will speak with him. A makeup artist had come in to help Stiles look more lively, the dark circles still haunting his face. With the artist’s help, Stiles looks like his old self, bright and happy, almost glowing.

“You look very handsome. Your mother would be very proud of you.”

“Thank you sir.” John holds a kernel of hope. It is the first time Stiles has not addressed him as Your Majesty or King.

“Promise to write me, let me know how they are treating you. The Hales have not had a born Omega in their household before. I need to know you are safe.”

“I will try my best. Prince Derek has promised to look out for me.”

“As he should. And remember, one year. If you are not happy after one year, you may come home and marry as you wish. I will not stand in your way.”  Stiles ducks his head.

“Thank you.”

“No thanks are needed. I have made mistakes in this, but I wish to right them the best I can. You mean everything to me, to this Kingdom. The people love you, and so do I.” Stiles nods.

“I will do my best to make everyone proud.”

“You already have.” He kisses his son’s forehead and sends out a prayer that he will always be okay.

~

**Stiles**

The ceremony is uneventful. The ceremony is a mix of traditions of the two kingdoms. Stiles and Derek both wear white suits. Stiles thinks Derek looks amazing. He can see the appeal in his new husband physically. He had reacted to it when they first met, perhaps putting the idea of an arranged marriage into their parents heads. He and Derek have become somewhat friendly in the days leading up to the wedding. Stiles is hoping they can actually leave everything as friends, though he does acknowledge that he might be hoping for more. But that is something he isn’t willing to look into right now.

The handfasting ceremony is quick and easy, and Stiles enjoys the imagery of tying their lives together. Stiles had protested using the traditional Hale vows, which pretty much had him saying he would be a slave to his Alpha. His dad had agreed, and although Lord Peter had tried to protest excluding parts of Derek’s traditions, Queen Talia had ended up agreeing with his father. She seemed to be trying to placate them rather than agree that the vows were inappropriate in their society. The kiss at the end is chaste and sweet, and far too short for his liking. He knows Derek is trying to give him time and space to figure things out on his own. Scott serves as his best man and smiles the whole ceremony. Stiles should find it annoying but he knows his friend means no harm. He knows Scott wants him to be happy, though Scott has not been told that the marriage is arranged and neither of the princes have truly agreed to it. Stiles barely looks at the crowd, trying to focus on Derek. He thinks that if nothing else, he can leave this marriage with Derek as an ally in the future, even if he isn’t to be king of his kingdom. When the presiding official declares them bound in marriage, they are presented to Stiles’ kingdom as their future rulers. The crowd goes crazy, screaming and hollering. Stiles tries to keep on a happy face as he and Derek exit down the main aisle towards the car to take them to the reception.

The crowd outside is just as rambunctious as the crowd inside and Stiles and Derek manage to wave as they entered the limo. Once the door is closed, Derek blows out a breath and turns to Stiles.

“Are you okay? With everything?”

“I think you know my answer.” Stiles really looks at Derek. “Promise me one thing Derek.”

“Anything.” Derek prompts, earning him a smile.

“Promise to look after me? Keep me safe while we are married?”

“Of course. I will do everything in my powers to keep you from harm. I promise to return you to your kingdom happy, healthy, and ready to lead them.”

“Do you promise… to protect me from other Alphas, especially those in your kingdom that think less of Omegas?” Derek frowns a bit at the question and Stiles waits anxiously.

He has no delusions. The Hales have shown him their views on Omegas. They are still pretty much viewed as property by them. He almost called the whole thing off when Queen Talia and Lord Peter started to order him about and make decisions for him, like he wasn’t even there. Thankfully, Derek had stopped all the nonsense, at least during the planning.

“I promise. You may experience some uncomfortable situations, but I will do my absolute best to save you from them.” Stiles nods happily. It is the best he can hope for. He sits back and awaits their arrival back at the palace for the reception.

~

**Derek**

Derek watches his husband- jeez his _husband_ \- as the reception progresses. The press mills about the room, no cameras are allowed, but they are able to record the audio and take notes. One magazine from each kingdom was allowed to take photos, but only upon the agreement that the families had to agree to all shots used in their articles and the rest was to be deleted.  The wedding party and the monarchies make their toasts. They are all the same blather about long happy marriage with many children and united kingdoms. Derek almost laughs during his mother’s toast as she tries to play this as a marriage of true love to the press; how she knows they would be happy together forever. Derek almost rolls his eyes but stops himself. He can feel Stiles tense during the toasts but so far hasn’t said much, only raising his glass when socially acceptable.

Derek truly wants to lean over and kiss his new husband. He looked beautiful in the chapel. He smells perfect and Derek can’t fault the match making, even though he only wants to go and find his true mate, to prove his mother wrong. Smelling nice, looking lovely, those things do not equate a true match, as his mother should remember from the debacle with Kate. His instincts though are not onboard with waiting a year. They are running wild now that he is married. He wants to mate and bond as soon as possible, fall into Stiles’ scent, make him full of his pups. He is better than that though and pushes down those instincts. He holds tightly to the thought that he needs to keep Stiles safe. It would be the only instinct he would act on.

The conversation with Stiles in the car still has him a bit rattled. He meant every word when he said he would protect Stiles, but he knows the laws of his own country. In their eyes, Stiles was his property, and by their laws, Derek should sit as King in the Stillinski Kingdom. But since they were married in Stiles’ kingdom, those laws applied, which means Stiles will be King and Derek the Consort of sorts, though he will also have some powers. He is worried someone in his kingdom will harm Stiles in their six months there.

The music starts for their wedding dance. Derek stands and offers his hand to Stiles who takes it willingly. He leads him to the dance floor and pulls him in close. Stiles barely tenses but hides it well from the partygoers. Derek leans in to whisper into his ear.

“Just go with it. Help sell this.” Stiles stiffens slightly, causing Derek to sigh and decides to go with the truth. “You look beautiful like this.” Stiles blushes at that.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Derek moves them through a simple dance and leans close to Stiles, nudging Stiles jaw with his nose.

“You smell wonderful. Like rain, forest, and old books. All of my favorite things.” Stiles ducks his head, hiding it in the crook of Derek’s neck, causing his to chuckle slightly. He can feel Stiles taking in deep breaths, scenting him. He finally pulls his head back up and looks at Derek, a blush painting his cheeks.

“You don’t smell so bad yourself. Like grass, ink, and the air, just before a lightning storm. My favorite things as well.” Derek feels a blush coloring his own cheeks as he gazes into the honey brown eyes.

“If nothing else about today is remembered, I will never forget this moment, this dance, with you.” He says sincerely. Stiles ducks his head again.

“Are you trying to woo me?” Stiles asks mischievously.  Derek smiles at him, letting his own mischief bleed into his smile.

“And if I am?”

“Then I think we can say we gave this marriage a try, properly.” Stiles gives him a radiant smile.

“I think I am going to kiss you again. Is that alright?” His instincts simply say to take, claim his husband in front of everyone, but he knows he must treat Stiles as an equal, in all things.

“I think so.” Stiles whispers. Derek leans in close, brushing their lips together as they sway slowly. The song begins to end and he pulls back. the crowd ‘awes’ at the display and he looks to the head table and sees his mother is smug, which is like a gigantic bucket of cold water over him. For some reason, her pleasure in their union makes him angry. After the way she has been treating Stiles lately, he thinks she has no right to be happy they are getting along.

Instead of waiting for others to ask them to dance, as is traditional, he leads Stiles back to their seats. He ignores his family, instead focusing on Kira and Liam as they approach to speak with the new couple. Liam has been distant with the monarchs since the treaty agreement, but he has been warm to the two of them. Derek hopes it is out of solidarity rather than pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that inspired the wedding dance:
> 
> http://youtu.be/HmgiBLhQmUo


	4. Welcome to Lobo??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles travels to Derek's kingdom of Lobo and doesn't receive the warmest of welcomes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and Kudos guys! They really make me want to keep writing, hence the quick update!
> 
> Un-betaed again (If anyone wants to recommend a beta please let me know)

**Stiles**

The next day, Stiles and Derek make their way around the citadel and a few outlying cities for tours. Stiles is content with the knowledge that Derek won’t touch him without his permission. He asks every time if they might hold hands, and only once, for a kiss the crowd is begging for. He really is being a gentleman. Their personal assistants follow them closely, often commenting on something the crowd is doing, or reminding them to act as if they were happily married. Stiles tries to brush them off once or twice but Derek gave him a disapproving look and whispers to him that they were only trying to help.

The people are eager to see Stiles and Derek, giving them many gifts, mostly flowers or bread, as was the custom in his country. Stiles doesn’t know if Derek knows the significance, or really cares. He is probably wondering more about the people’s attitude towards Stiles. They often greet him like a long lost son, rather than a prince or even an Omega. Scott and a few guards follow them throughout the cities, trying to catch lost or forgotten gifts. He knows most of them were keeping an eye on the crowd, but they split their time well.

After the exhausting day, Stiles and Derek have dinner with the guests one last time. In the morning, they will be heading off to Lobo for his stay there. Scott has been granted permission to go with Stiles and his personal assistant to Lobo, as a guard/servant. Stiles knows his dad did it as a way to make him feel comfortable, as well have an each pair of eyes and ears to report any abuse back. Derek has taken to Scott, not in the same way as Stiles, but he seems to understand he and Scott were close.

Dinner is… okay. The Hales are a little degrading at times, but they keep it quiet so many do not heard it. Stiles tries to ignore the insinuations they have made and Derek finally gets them to stop by letting out a small growl. Liam takes it upon himself to try to mediate a small peace between the Hales and Argents, but little is accomplished, as there just seemed to be too much bad blood, though Princess Laura and Allison have created a tentative friendship.

Derek has made a tentative friendship with Kira, which pleases Stiles. She is one of his oldest friends besides Scott, and he likes the idea that Derek gets along with her as well. They even trade phone numbers, as do Stiles and Liam. He really wants to keep in touch with them, making sure things stayed peaceful.

After dinner, his dad pulls him aside. Stiles knows he should try to make things easier for him and try to forgive him, but he is so worried about the trip to Lobo that he hasn’t sure he could just yet. His dad hands him a laptop and cellphone, which Stiles takes hesitantly.

“I already have a phone and laptop.” He tells his dad. He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful but he also doesn’t want to look gluttonous.

“They’re secure. Only you can get on them, there’s a face matching software and a voice print thingy.”

“Oh, a voice print thingy, how technical.” He snarks back, which earns him a smile from his dad.

“Yeah, the techs tried to explain, but, I’ll probably never really understand before they change the technology again. I just know it’s completely secure, so if you ever need to call or email me, these can do it in a way no one but whomever you sent them to. Same with the phone. If anyone tries to get into them, some security protocol goes crazy and sends all the information back to us here.” His dad explains trying to seem confident with the tech jargon he probably doesn’t understand fully. Stiles nods in understanding. He knows it was protocol for ambassadors to have government computers with them for official correspondence. Private computers or phones are not recommended, as breaking into those is not as shady as an official government item. That could be grounds for war. They are probably giving him extra security in case things truly are as bad as the defectors had said they were in Lobo.

“Thanks. I’ll try to use them, but I’ll probably stick to my normal phone. Danny already set it up with a lot of safety things for when I’m out in public. But I’ll keep this one as backup.” His dad nods.

“Call me when you settle down, let me know how things are going.”

“I will.” He says with a small smile. He gives his dad a brief hug before turning and leaving for their room.

His dad has been awesome about sleeping arrangements. He and Derek are given a new room to stay in, that to almost everyone, would look like they were sleeping in the same bed, but to the few who actually knew, there is a connected room for Derek to stay in, since he gave Stiles the bigger (and nicer) bed. Derek is waiting for him in the main room, sitting at a small table. He smiles when Stiles comes in.

“What did your dad want?” Stiles hesitates in telling him what was actually going on. It would be a true test of Derek if he found the laptop and doesn’t go through it on principle, rather than on the knowledge, it would be logged.

“A few going away things. To placate me I think. Nothing crazy though.” Stiles sits down across from Derek, the lighting dimmed in the room, giving it a glow as if were lit by a fire rather than electricity.

“That’s good. He’s trying at least.” Stiles has to nod.

“Yeah. Hopefully once we come back he and I can fix things. I love him, he’s my dad, but I’m still pissed.” Derek gives him a nod.

“Are you worried about the trip?”

“You know I am. Think of how your mother and uncle are, times a million, and that’s your country in my eyes.” Stiles watches as Derek contemplates this, before sighing.

“I can understand that. But,” He starts brightening a bit, “you can leave whenever you’d like. If things get too bad, we can come back here for a few weeks, maybe see if we can beg out of the rest of it. I do like it here, and I know you are more comfortable here.”

“I just worry they’ll think I don’t want to honor the treaty.” Stiles confesses. He is worried that any small transgression may be cause for war.

“We’ll work it out.” Derek takes Stiles’ hand gently and kisses his knuckles. “I like you well enough to want to keep you happy.” Stiles blushes at that. He has to admit, Derek has taken wooing to a completely new level for him. “I’m off to bed. We have a long day again tomorrow. Sleep well Stiles.” Derek stands and leaves Stiles to finish packing.

Stiles tucks the extra phone deep into a secret compartment in his luggage and lays the laptop out. It has the Stillinski crest on top, bright and clear. Anyone who sees it will know it is an official, government laptop.  He closes the last bag and finally climbs into bed, wondering what his new life will be like.

~

**Derek**

Derek looks up at their castle as they approach in the insane amount of cars they have taking them home. Thankfully, he and Stiles are given a private car, with only a security guard and the driver. Their PAs were given a separate car to ride in with a Scott and a few other employees. Stiles seems tense, but he is trying to stay composed. His family has been on their best behavior when they were leaving, having probably heard John announce loudly that Stiles should call as soon as their settled into their room. He wonders if they are being so nice so that Stiles will give a positive report when he calls. Though it could all be moot. They are going to meet the extended family that couldn’t be bothered to travel for the wedding and we probably the most bigoted.

Once they stop inside the castle gates, Derek steps out and holds out a hand to Stiles. He takes it with a smile and Derek leans in to nudge his nose against Stiles’ chin. He really wants to kiss him, but he is also trying to take it slow and figure out if his feelings are genuine for the young Omega, or a product of his instincts calling him to take his husband and bond them, as is his right. Talia leads them into the castle and to a reception room. Derek frowns at the lack of decorations. His family isn’t even going to attempt to welcome Stiles into the family. He sees his aunts, uncles, and… _god,_ his grandmother, who is already sizing Stiles up.

The extended family start towards them and his mother starts throwing out names. If Derek didn’t know them, he would not know Uncle Mark from his cousin Paul. His mother isn’t even really trying until it comes to his grandmother.

“And this, Prince Genim, is my mother, Eleanor, Duchess of Xeo.” Derek watches as Stiles gives her a proper bow.

“Your grace. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He says calmly under her cold eyes.

“Omega.” She barely nods. Derek frowns. It is completely disrespectful, even in his kingdom, to address royalty from any kingdom by their status. He can feel Stiles tense beside him.

“Grandmother, you were missed at the wedding.” He tries to divert her attention, though he would not be so lucky. She just snorts and gives Stiles a disdainful look.

“It wasn’t that important. It was just a marriage to an Omega. Now, when you find yourself a lovely Beta wife, I will be there.”

“Grandmother, I do not practice polygamy. I am married to Prince Genim, and will remain so until we decide otherwise.” She hisses, actually hisses at that.

“Silly modern traditions.” She waves her hand like she is brushing away the very thought. “At least you’ll get to be king now.”

“King’s Consort.” He corrects through clenched teeth. “Prince Genim will still be king.”

“But you are his Alpha, he is an Omega, you will receive the crown.” She says completely confused.

“They were married in Prince Genim’s kingdom. Their laws say the born heir of the thrown shall take the crown regardless of gender or status.” His mother gently explains. His grandmother turns an angry look onto his mother.

“So you married him off to some pathetic Omega, who’s only role in this marriage is to be broodmare to an Alpha, and he will have to live under his rule? His insane laws?” Stiles goes absolutely still and his hand tightens into fist by his side. “What good is this marriage if Derek is seen as less than and Omega? _An Omega_? That is an insult to our whole kingdom.” She turns her ire onto Stiles.

“He may produce beautiful children, but they will never be accepted here. Any Omega that tries to rule their Alpha should be put to death!” She screams at them all. Derek releases a bone-chilling roar at his grandmother, who looks plenty shocked.

“You will treat _Prince_ Genim with the respect he deserves or you will not speak to him at all, nor shall you even look at him. An insult to him is an insult to me and to you. He is the heir to the throne and a guest in our kingdom. Treat him as such.” With that, Derek steers Stiles away from the old bat. He doesn’t pause until they are in his personal study. He sits Stiles down in his own personal favorite chair and gets him a tumbler of whiskey. They both need a stiff drink after that. He situates himself in the chair next to Stiles, who is frowning into his glass.

“Is this whiskey?”

“Yeah, sorry, do you drink something else?” He asks hesitantly. “I just thought you would like something after that… mockery.”

“No, it’s great actually. Are they always like that?”

“Yeah. I had hoped… though I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. She is really old fashioned and kind of crazy.” Stiles shrugs a bit and opens his mouth to reply when Scott bursts into the room.

“Stiles!” He moves to his friend and kneels down in front of him. “Are you okay? I heard the tail end of that lunacy.” He quickly looks to Derek and blushes. “Sorry.” He says, sounding contrite. Derek realizes why, he had just insulted his family. Derek waves him off.

“I’m okay Scott. I’ve heard worse. At least I know where I stand with them. Just a broodmare for an Alpha.” He says with a wan smile.

“You have to call your dad. Tell him you need to come home. You can’t live here, _for six months_. Especially under a matriarch that thinks like that of you.”

“I have to give it a chance Scott. The treaty needs to be honored.” Scott gives him a quizzical look and Stiles remembers never telling him what the treaty entailed. “I have to live here for six months as a sign of the treaty. One of the clauses on there. It’s a sign of good faith.” He finishes, unsure if he can tell his friend about their marriage being another clause.

“Sign of good faith my ass-”

“Scott, drop it. I need to see this through.” Derek was so proud of Stiles. He had every right to demand to leave. Everything his grandmother had said was completely out of line. He reaches over and strokes Stiles arm to show him he was hearing everything and was on Stiles side, no matter what. Stiles blushed at the gesture, but didn’t stop it.

“At least allow me to make a formal complaint to the queen.”

“Oh, Derek already made his stance quite clear. They have to respect me while I am here. She should know already how I feel about it. I have already told her off once.”

Scott gives Derek a searching look before beaming at him. “Thanks man. I guess you’re not as awful as I might have imagined.” Stiles and Derek snort.

“You hardly know him.” Stiles points out.

“Neither do you, but you seem to trust him.”

“Because he has earned it.” That gives Derek a warm feeling, knowing his husband thinks so highly of him.

~

**Stiles**

The ride into Lobo is depressing. He has no idea what to make of the things he saw. Buildings look like someone had tried to keep up on maintenance, but they still look forgotten. The people look scared and sickly. He knows the war has taken an ill effect, but this is crazy. He is reminded again of the rumors he has heard. The meeting with Derek’s family has simply been a confirmation of their beliefs about him. Talia and Peter have never tried to hide their own thoughts, but they at least kept from spewing them out. The day did not get any better sadly. Derek has tried hard, and mostly succeeded, in making Stiles feel better. That is until he introduced his to his friends within the castle. They all meet in a garden, if he could even call it that with its lack of trees or flowers. It just has awnings and benches in a small, green plot of grass.

He met Isaac, who made his views extremely clear, right after the wedding.

“You can do better than this string bean. I bet he can’t even bear a child properly. I heard he doesn’t even have a degree in home maintenance.” Derek had growled at his friend, who simply frowned.

Today there is Erica. She flounces into the area, a tall black man behind her. Stiles thinks his name might be Boyd, but he hasn’t taken the time to introduce himself. Erica though, comes right up to Derek and _rubs_ herself against him. “Miss me?” She whispers seductively into Derek’s ear. He flinches away and, thankfully, a look of utter disgust crosses his face.

“Don’t touch me like that Erica. I’ve told you far too many times that I don’t want you like that. And seriously? In front of my husband?”

“He’s an Omega. Your family would allow you to marry again to a Beta, like me.” He pushes her away.

“I am married to Prince Genim, and him alone. I will _not_ marry another!”

“He’s worthless Derek. He can provide you with children to raise, if he can even carry them.” She says looking him over. Derek grabs her by the neck and shoves her towards the door.

“Get out of my sight. I will come find you if I chose to speak to you again. Until then, even get within fifteen feet from me and I will tear your throat out. Am I clear?”

“Whatever. As soon as that little brat doesn’t put out, you’ll come crawling to me.”

“Not unless you were the very last Beta on this earth.” Erica slinks off and Stiles watches as she turns back to the other males in the area. Both raise their hands in surrender before Derek huffs and walks back over to Stiles, sitting next to him. Stiles can feel their eyes on him as Derek huffs, picks up his hand, and kisses an apology onto the palm.

“We can leave if you want.” Derek tries. Stiles gives him a sad smile.

“It’s okay. I don’t expect all of your friends to change their opinions just because you married an Omega. I can handle it because I know you don’t feel that way.” Derek gives him a soft smile.

“I can say with full confidence, I don’t feel that way. You have proven all of that wrong.” He kisses Stiles cheek softly.

~

**Peter**

Peter watches the new couple closely. He can see Stiles trusts Derek more and more. He can see the marriage working, but that will ruin all of his plans. He knows what needs to be done. The young Omega is just what he needs. He just has to move all of the pieces into place. He is glad the extended family seems to favor the same ideals he does. They could help him, unknowingly, persuade Talia into seeing things, as they should be. A few more moves and he could start his attacks…

~

**Talia**

 The queen is so embarrassed at her mother’s reaction. She had told the family that the prince would be reporting to his father about his arrival. They have not truly known the brunt of the war. They are safely ensconced from the war and its effects. They have let their prejudices show towards the young prince and she is ashamed. If he reports that he was being mistreated already, King John can revoke the treaty, and they would be back at war, perhaps this time with the Yukimuras, Argents, and the British Isles if they chose to fight as well; which she thought they will if the treaty was broken so soon after the negotiations. Their kingdom will not survive. She needs to figure out a game plan for saving this alliance and preventing further war. She can’t have everything destroyed so soon after the inception.

~

**Stiles**

They are escorted to their room for his stay. He pauses inside and looks to Derek to see if there are other options. Once the door closes, he finally asks.

“Just the one bed?” Derek frowns and looks at the walls, probably trying to see if there is a secret entrance.

“I guess so. I can sleep on the floor if you’d like?” Stiles feels bad. He knows his husband is only trying to comfort him, but Derek doesn’t deserve to sleep on the floor just because the Hales were less accommodating than the Stillinskis.

“I’m not sure yet. Let me call my dad real quick. I promised him I would once we were in our rooms. Do I need to worry about bugs?” Derek quickly pulls out a standard device for detecting any bugs, friendly or foe. He scans the room and finds none.

“I’ll check daily. I want you to feel free to speak to me.” Stiles gives him a smile and gestures for him to sit on the bed. He pulls out his normal cell phone and dials up his dad. He picks up after only one ring.

“Hey Stiles!” His dad sounded in good spirits.

“Hey! Don’t tell me you were waiting by the phone.”

“Since you left this morning.”

“Ugh, get a life dad!” A warm feeling spreads through him though, knowing his dad is waiting to hear from him, hence finally letting go of not calling him ‘dad’.

“Not going to happen while you’re away. How was your flight?”

“Good, little turbulence, but nothing extreme.” Stiles has never been a huge fan of flying, but it isn’t a phobia or anything.

“Good, good. How have the Hales been? Were you welcomed?” Stiles paused and his dad jumped on that. “Have they been rude to you?”

“Nothing either of us weren’t expecting.” He says looking to Derek, who, he can tell, is listening in.

“I’ll call Queen Talia in the morning. Just because we were expecting it doesn’t mean they had to deliver.” Stiles gives a snort.

“Derek stood up for me, dad. I’m not sure they’ll even speak to me again.”

“It doesn’t matter. You are the crowned heir to a new ally. They should be tripping over themselves to be nice to you.” Stiles sighs.

“You know that, I know that, Derek knows that, but we can’t expect miracles dad.” He can hear his dad sigh and lose the edge to his voice.

“I’ll still call the queen in the morning. Your time there should be a nice vacation, not a trial by fire.”

“Thanks dad, I do appreciate it.”

“It’s my job as a dad.”

“I need to get ready for bed, I’m exhausted. I’ll call you soon.”

“Weekly updates young man.”

“Yes sir.” He can hear his dad snort at his tone.

“Love you kid.”

“Love you too, dad.”

“Talk to you soon?’

“You bet.” They say their good byes and Stiles hangs up the phone before looking at Derek, who has that same awed look as he had in the library.

“Which side top you want?” He asks him before moving toward the bed. They get things straightened out. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your curious, I'm basing a lot of the titles around the British. When a Queen abdicates she falls back onto her old titles. "Queen Mother" is traditionally used in a widowed queen (according to my research). So Talia's mother falls back onto her former titles before becoming queen.


	5. The Kingdom of Lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek in Lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking around and reading!
> 
> It's a bit shorter than usual, but I can PROMISE I will update later in the week!!!!

**Derek**

They decide to take a small tour of the capitol. They don’t walk, as they had in Stiles kingdom. He pointed out places of interest and historical tidbits about the key buildings. Stiles seemed very interested, so Derek directed the driver to go to the national gallery. When they arrived, Derek took Stiles’ hand and led him into the main room. He was delighted to see Stiles enjoying the artwork and statues. He was further amazed when Stiles started talking about some of the artists, knowing more of their history than what was said on the place card.

A few of the other patrons seemed to recognize Derek, but no one came to interrupt them. He wasn’t as well-known as his sister was. People may recognize him from broadcasts about the families, but he had overheard his PA say that the ratings for the wedding were dismal in his kingdom. He was perfectly okay with just being another face in the crowd. He looked around the room again and saw Scott and one other guard watching the room. He rarely required body guards, but Scott had insisted on coming, and Derek really did want to keep Stiles safe.

After they toured the gallery for an hour, Derek suggested a light lunch at a nearby café. A lovely woman who always doted on Derek owned it.

The café was quaint and warm. The owner, Ms. Burrell, sat them in a secluded corner, giving Derek a wink. She showered Stiles with compliments and gushed about the wedding. Stiles blushed beautifully and thanked her.

She didn’t even bother to take their orders, instead giving them a sample platter and telling them to order anything they liked off it. Stiles looked intrigued at the food, which caused Derek to look down as well. He noticed much of it was local and probably things Stiles hadn’t really tried before.

“Is this okay?” Derek asked hesitantly. He knew Ms. Burrell hadn’t meant to offend him by not taking their order. She was trying to be kind.

“This is awesome! I love trying new things, at least once.” He looked at the food curiously. “Which do you recommend?” This caused Derek to smile and he pointed to his own favorite. Stiles scooped it up and took a bite. Then moaned, causing all of the blood in Derek to head south.

“Good?” He squeaks out, picking up another random bit of food to take his mind off the noises Stiles was making.

“Delicious.” He said around his mouthful. He finishes swallowing and looks at Derek, pinning him with his eyes. “Today has been fun. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you can enjoy yourself here. Plus I needed to apologize for everything yesterday. That was not how I wanted you to be greeted here.” Stiles gives him a shrug.

“It’s about what I expected. You were awesome though, in dealing with it. I think I can safely say you’re living up to our agreement.” Derek smiles at that.

“Here,” he says, picking up another selection, “try this one. I’ve always enjoyed it.” Stiles smiles at that and accepts the morsel.

~

**Talia**

Stiles and Derek had been gone most of the day taking a tour of the city. The security guard she had sent with the princes and that other servant had been keeping her appraised. The young men seemed to be getting along. Things were looking good so far. Perhaps this marriage wouldn’t blow up in a year. However, if the rest of her family continued as they had last night, they might drive the men apart before anything could happen. She was embarrassed but not surprised by her own mother. She was also not surprised by Derek’s reaction. He had made himself quite clear he would protect the man he was married to, even from other Hales.

A notification popped up on her computer from the public relations department. It was several links to online articles. She clicked on the first one, which took her to a well-known gossip blogger with several pictures of the young princes.

_Prince Derek seen out today with new beau. Sources confirm new man is HRH Genim Stillinski, Prince Derek’s **HUSBAND**_.

Talia sighed at the headline. The marriage was no secret. It was televised for goodness sakes. It was never hidden. Heck, this same site had done an article of the circumstances leading up to the wedding, which weren’t all that kind. She decides to read the rest of the article, looking at the photos as well.

_Prince Derek was out and about today, showing around the newest member of the Hale clan, though don’t get your hopes up! The newest member is the heir to the throne of Zeilony. The couple was out looking at the National Gallery, having a quiet lunch, before going off to look at other museums. We were quick to notice that the pair did not engage in typical mated pair behavior, keeping their touches brief and PG-13 at most. Perhaps they haven’t truly bonded yet? Perhaps they are trying to keep their relationship on the down low? Looking at pervious royalty in both kingdoms, affection is the norm, so it isn’t some societal pressure…_

Talia noted the pictures were sweet looking. Stiles is gesturing to a painting, looking happy, and Derek looks like he is a bit in love with him. The next picture is the men in the restaurant she knows that Derek loves. They look like they aren’t even aware there are other people in the restaurant. They could be any other couple, if it weren’t for their titles.

_We know they were married in the Stillinski kingdom. It was that televised thing none of us really watched. There have been grumblings about the quickie marriage, perhaps the young Prince Genim is up the duff? Perhaps it is simply an arranged marriage? We don’t know. All we know for certain is the Royal family has done nothing publically to welcome the young prince into their family. Perhaps this wedding is not what they want?_

_OR could it something else even worse? The Stillinski kingdom is known for its liberal views and it is well documented that Prince Genim, a lowly Omega, will receive the crown and Prince Derek, an Alpha, will only become consort. Is the Royal Family angry that their son is almost seen as subservient to the Omega prince in Zeilony? Queen Talia’s mother has never hidden her views of Omegas._

_Perhaps the only thing to bring these families together is a child. I know we out here in the regular world would feel a lot better if the Omega prince did what his status calls for, a child. It may come later than all of us would like if they keep things distant._

Talia has to stop reading and takes a deep breath before clinking on the next link. The site was almost identical, both in pictures and in comments. She scanned through the rest of the sites. There was a consensus. There needed to be a welcome by the Hale family, they needed to be more affectionate in public, and there needed to be a child. It was the only thing that they would truly accept.

She turns pages her assistant to find Peter. She needs to plan with him.

~

**Peter**

Talia was sitting behind her desk looking plaintive. She swivels her desktop screen towards him to read the article. He had seen a few floating around. His personal assistant Jackson has always been good about keeping him apprised of the public’s opinion. Especially when it coincided with his own opinions.

“What worries you sister?” He asks, trying to look helpful and empathetic towards her plight.

“There are things we need to do, to ensure the public embraces the two of them together.”

“What sort of things?” He tries not to sound accusing, hoping to sound more helpful.

“Well, we must welcome Prince Genim into the Hale family properly. A few dozen other sites say that it seems more like he is passing through, since we have made no formal acknowledgement of him past the wedding. That we have signed Derek off, and cut him off from the family. So I think a nice, small ball, with the elite should do the trick.” Peter thinks for a moment. A ball could harm his plans, though if he could get the little Stillinski brat to have an outburst, it could keep his plans on track.

“I think that would be wise. If nothing else, our kingdom did just sign a peace treaty with his. It would look good that we want to celebrate the first Stillinski visit in over twenty years.” She nods at his thoughts. “What other things must happen? You did say ‘first’, so I am assuming you have more.”

“Yes. The other two things that became quite clear. They need to be more affectionate in public. They can see the divide between the young men. They don’t think they are mated and bonded yet. The second is an offshoot of that. They want Prince Genim to become pregnant, soon. Our culture demands that of Omegas. The sooner they become pregnant, the luckier the mating.” Peter nods and decides it may be time to try for his plan again.

“I personally feel that the pair should be already mated. It is our custom as you said. It looks bad upon us as a family not to enforce our kingdoms cultural views.”

“If King John were to hear of this…”

“He won’t. I will see to it that all reports going out of the kingdom are only positive. We can’t turn our backs on our heritage, our _laws_ because of some treaty. Our laws do state that any Omega married into the family must abide by the family rule. If we ignore that, trying to keep everyone happy, we will look weak; our laws will look weak. Those Omega activists will have even more fuel for the fire, claiming we are allowing an Omega married into our own family to control his own life. Royalty or no, he must abide by our laws while he is living here, under your roof.” Talia looked contemplative, which was a bonus for him. He needs to see to it to break young Genim Stillinski.

“I think I can get behind that. But how do we go about it without breaking the treaty?”

“A natural herbal elixir does exist to bring about a mating heat. It wouldn’t be detected. We could slip it into their wine and if anyone makes a fuss, we can simply say that they had too much to drink, whatever happened was just instinctual. They are growing closer, they share a bed, it could happen.” Talia nods.

“I think I can swing that. Give them a little time. Let’s see if they can pull it around. Don’t, I repeat, do not give it to them until I say so.” Peter nods. He can always push her again if she is giving them too much time.

~

**Stiles**

Just as they are getting ready for bed, an assistant to Talia knocks on their door, telling them that the next evening. The Queen would host a ball in honor of Stiles’ arrival. Their presence is highly recommended and Stiles nods and waves off the messenger, telling him they would be there.

He turns to look at Derek, who was watching the interaction closely.

“A ball? Really?”

“It is traditional to welcome new members into the family publically, though it is usually done sooner, like your first night. I’m surprised they are just now trying.”

“Could be the tabloids.” Stiles says with a shrug. Derek gives him a quizzical look. “My PA told me. Lots of stories about us on our adventure today, pointing out the Hale family response to me being here, our lack of mated couple behavior, and some nasty comments about me being the heir of a kingdom and an Omega.” Derek frowns and looks down, looking like he wants to protest them. “I understand you can only do so much here. You can’t under centuries of thought just because you want to. Believe me I know.” Derek huffs, before kissing Stiles forehead.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Stiles smiles at that before climbing into bed.

Sleeping with Derek should be weird, but he feels safe with him. It doesn’t hurt he is always warm and smells wonderful. He probably could be very attached in six months.

The next day brings several tailors to help them come up with dashing outfits for the ball. They color coordinate and everything. Stiles thinks it’s a bit much, but doesn’t say anything. Peter stops by to drop a few badly veiled complaints and pointers for his behavior. He keeps pointing out that in _this_ kingdom; certain things were expected of him. Derek ushered him out after the fourth or fifth comment, apologizing for his uncle. Stiles shrugs it off. He knows he will offend at least one person tonight, why not more.

The ball itself is a slap in his face. The room is decorated in fertility symbols and pictures of Alphas dominating Omegas. Stiles almost runs around and leaves, more than once, but he is stopped by Peter telling him not to be rude. The court is no better, often talking to Derek about him whilst he is standing _right next to him_. Derek keeps trying, but these people are the worst. His own elderly court would never dream of saying 90% of the shit coming out of their mouths. Many comments on his looks and wondering what their children will look like, or how his frame isn’t conducive to child bearing, or about his behavior being rude and needing an Alpha to beat it out of him.

They all make similar comments to Talia’s about his degree, and how shocking the concentration was. Apparently being an Omega in Lobo meant high school at best, college if the parents were extremely wealthy and sending them to another kingdom to get it. Apparently, there were strict guidelines here about getting an Omega into college, all of them almost impossible to complete.

Stiles is able to make it through the toast before having to leave. He can’t stand it anymore. He turns and whispers to Derek that he needs to leave. Derek has been looking like he wants to leave for as long as Stiles has. Stiles starts to leave the little group that has formed.

“Where do you think you’re going Omega?” One of the courtiers asks snidely. Stiles almost turns around and punches him, but composes himself first, then turns around slowly.

“My title is His Royal Highness Prince Genim. I would appreciate if you spoke to me as my title demands.”

“You are nothing but an Omega and I will treat you as such.” Stiles narrows his eyes. Derek opens his mouth but Stiles beats him to it.

“If this is how your country treats the royalty of others, I can see why you went to war over absolutely nothing. An excuse is all your people need, and then you try to beat on another to feel superior. Too bad that blew up in your faces. Instead of defeating your foe to feel powerful, you beat up on human beings because of their status. I shall surely speak to the many human rights groups about your behavior. I would expect another visit from them in a few days. I’ll let them know the problems lay within the court. Be expecting a house call shortly.” With that, he turns around and stalks out of the room. Derek quickly follows, though no apologies for his outburst are given, for which he is thankful.

Derek follows him back to their room before stopping him with a hand on his arms. He sighs before turning to his husband.

“’M sorry.” He mumbles to Derek. He shouldn’t have lost his cool. He definitely shouldn’t have said anything about the war. That was just wrong.

“Nothing to be sorry for. That crusty, old man deserved that ten times as great. He was awful to you. I just wish I could make them all stop seeing you as less than me. You are wonderful.”

“You barely know me.” Stiles points out. “I could be a terrible person on the inside.”

“Impossible because I know all of the parts that count.” Stiles practically melts into Derek, bestowing a kiss upon him. It’s sweet and gentle and full of everything Stiles wants to say but can’t yet.

“You’re awesome, you know that?” Derek laughs and nudges Stiles jaw with his nose, before burying it in Stiles’ neck.

“The feeling is mutual.” Derek mumbles out. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek. If his husband is always this amazing, he can definitely see himself falling in love with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've revived my tumblr! I can't promise a lot of updates (bandwidth is a bitch) but I'm on often enough to answer any questions!
> 
> [Tumblr](glampenny.tumblr.com)


	6. Moving Pieces on a Chessboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of the young men collide with the world of those wishing to control them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update as promised! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Things are going to be taking a much darker turn.

**Laura**

Derek and his husband are very sweet together. She has seen them out and about in the kingdom and throughout the castle. They are very friendly with each other and she has stumbled upon them more than once in private, intimate conversations. She always feels like a voyeur in those times. It’s nothing obscene, just two people having private conversations with that touch of _more_ to them. She has no idea what they are talking about, but they are always close to one another, holding hands or Derek’s arm around Genim. They talk softly, as if they are sharing the secrets to the universe.

Prince Genim has only been here a week and has already cause several uproars. He seemed quite pleased to hear one of the human rights groups had made house calls to all the courtiers regarding their treatment of Omegas. The courtiers in turn took this to her mother. The group claims they had an anonymous tip and were legally required to keep any contact information a secret.  One of the men, Russell she thinks, said outright he knew it was Prince Genim. Without the group’s acknowledgment of the tipster, her mother had to brush the allegations aside. Laura secretly hopes it was because she agreed with Genim. What had been said to him at the ball was crass and rude. Their actions at the ball could have ruined relations from all other kingdoms had Genim gone public with his experience with them.

He was also causing a ruckus by doing charity work, which she thinks has more to do with a smear campaign against him than the fact that it is charity work. Many people are attributing his work to Derek, as is the case with most Omegas, but she knows Genim has always been big on charity. His work has been focused on other Omegas, and how they are living on the streets; which is causing a lot of anger amongst Alphas and Betas. She is happy to see him start the work though and hopefully, he will get it strong enough she can continue it once he leaves.

She’s been keeping a close eye on her mother and uncle. They have had many closed-door meetings she has not been welcomed to. It is unusual since she is the next ruler and usually sits in just to get used to the types of decisions she may have to make in the future. She has also noticed Peter making a bigger effort to woo the courtiers. He must be buttering them up for something, if nothing else, to side with him on some big issue that may be coming. She promises to herself that she will stop whatever it is he is planning. He has not been making the best decisions lately.

~

**Scott**

Lobo is not a great place for him to be, especially not Stiles. He has had to work even harder to restrain himself as of late due to all the bullshit floating about. They have only been here two weeks and it has felt like a year. Stiles says he needs to stay active, and by active, he means going out of the castle to do what he has always done, charity work. Derek is always with him on these outings, along with himself and another guard. Scott always has to be more aware of threats. The people of Lobo have not been terribly kind to Stiles’ Status. To them, it defines him as a person, rather it being a part of him. The staff in the castle isn’t much better. He had heard the insinuations made about Stiles. How he was acting weird since he was defying all their preconceptions of noble Omegas. Of course, if they ever bothered to get to know him, they’d know Stiles lives by his own set of rules, and not the ones assigned to him due to his Status.

He knows Stiles feels lonely in the castle though. He really only has Derek and himself to talk to. He had tried a few times to make friends but they usually opened their mouths and let the hatred spew out that Stiles stopped trying. Derek’s “friends” are the second worst (the Hales coming in first). Scott insisted on being there for their meetings after Stiles told him what happened during the first one. They never spoke to Stiles, only to Derek about Stiles. They all sneer at Stiles and try to get Derek to agree to some crazy scheme to get rid of Stiles, or marry a Beta. The Hale matriarch is less subtle, if what Derek’s friends are doing is subtle at all. She has been bringing around more and more Betas for Derek to meet, usually requesting Stiles attend as well. She is playing a sick and twisted game. Derek has been ignoring the Betas as of late and refusing to even greet his grandmother. Instead, they walk into the parlor and he turns and has a conversation with Stiles and Stiles only until his grandmother sees the Beta out.

He knows he needs to stay with Stiles, but stares at the email Peter is showing him.

“I understand your loyalties are being strained, but I am sure Prince Genim would understand if you left for a few days.” Peter is saying. Scott stares at the email a bit more. It looks legit.

_From the desk of HRM King John Stillinski of Zeilony,_

_Please send Scott McCall at once. His mother is gravely ill. She has been asking for him._

_Regards,_

_HRM King Stillinski_

“I will need to speak to St- Prince Genim at once.” He barely gives Lord Peter a second glance as he scurries off to the library, where Stiles said he would be for the afternoon, waiting for Derek to finish his royal duties.

He finds Stiles curled up in a chair, a thick book in his hands. Stiles perks up at the sight of him.

“Scotty! Have fun touring the training facility?”

“It was fine, but here, look.” He thrusts the email at Stiles. He frowns as he reads it.

“Why didn’t my dad call you? He has your number, hell even my number.” Stiles pulls out his phone and hits speed dial number one. He sits there with a frown on his face as he pulls his phone away from his ear. “I can’t get through. That’s weird. You should go, just in case. If not, it’s just a few days travel time to go there and back.”

“I can’t leave you _here_.” He couldn’t imagine leaving Stiles behind.

“You can. I’m a big boy. I can handle just a few days. You can call me as soon as you get there and find out what’s happening. If you need to stay longer, my dad can send someone else.” Stiles sighs at the look on his face. “I love you buddy, and I love your mom. I can handle these knotheads for a few days because, Scott buddy, it’s your _mom_. You need to go and check on her.” Scott sighs.

“Fine. But I’m going to check in like crazy. You’re going to think I’m your dad with how much I’m going to be calling.” Stiles gives a snort.

“I can live with that. Now go, pack. I’ll get a flight arranged for you and see you off. Just remember, it’s only a couple of days, everything will be fine.” Scott nods and turns to go and pack, hoping his mother is okay while worrying if Stiles will be okay without him.

~

**Derek**

Derek was surprised to hear of Scott’s departure. He wondered how sick his mother must be to leave Stiles. Derek knows Scott has been worried about Stiles; he hasn’t kept his opinion from Derek. Stiles seems okay with it though. He seems worried about Scott’s mother but is trying to keep himself occupied so he doesn’t dwell on it.

They are both surprised to hear Prince Liam is at the castle. They go to the main hall to greet their friend. He smiles at them both.

“It is good to see both of you. I have been in Zeilony with King John hammering out some trade agreements. I’m here for the afternoon to do the same with Lobo on behalf of my father. Perhaps when I am done, we can have some tea or coffee before I head out. I have a late flight tonight.”

“That’d be awesome.” Stiles enthuses. Derek is a little shocked at Stiles’ casual language with Liam. It hints at a much more personal relationship between them. Friends, rather than allies. Liam looks to Derek, who nods, before trotting off to Princess Laura to begin negotiations.

Derek and Stiles go to Derek’s personal parlor to wait for Liam. Stiles flops down in the chair that has become ‘his’.

“I wonder what kind of agreements he and my dad had to ‘hammer out’ for two weeks, and what types of agreements the Hales will get in just a few hours.” Derek hums.

“Perhaps not much. Liam’s family has always been closer to yours. Perhaps it has more to do with familiarity than the actual agreements.” Stiles nods at that. He looks a little wistful. “Missing Scott already?”

“Not so much as already. He’s been around me our whole lives. It’s just weird without him around to remind me to act like a prince and not a twenty-something. He was always reminding me.”

“Hopefully he’ll call you tonight.”

“I know he will. Now, for a new subject, wanna play some chess?” Derek makes a face.

“I suck at chess.”

“Poker?”

“You cheat at poker.”

“Your choice buddy. Chess or Poker.”

“Fine, chess.” He says, pulling the side table with the game already set up in between them. He wonders if Stiles and Scott came in here to play often, if that was why the chess table was already set up.

Almost exactly two hours later, Liam was being shown into the parlor. Derek was frowning at the board. Stiles’ playing style was sporadic at best. But there was a method to the madness as he had won the last three games. Derek was happy to see Liam so he wouldn’t have to admit defeat a fourth time and beg to play poker, again.

Stiles stood and gave Liam the typical one arm hug of those old enough to understand only mates and family receive full body contact. Derek stood and shook his hand before pulling up another chair.

“How have you two been since leaving Zeilony?”

“Okay. On a personal level, we’re getting along. His family though…” Stiles starts, but has to pause to find the right words.

“They’re being bigoted assholes.” Derek finishes. Liam gives him a surprised look. “Believe it or not, Liam, I do like Stiles as a person, and no one deserves the treatment he is receiving from my family.”

“It’s probably good one of the conditions for trade with Lobo is that they update their laws concerning Omegas and their treatment. My family doesn’t want to deal with, as you so succinctly put it, bigoted assholes.” Derek nods.

“I think I can get behind that.”

“Peter almost threw a fit.” Liam lets slip. “He almost called it off until Talia put her foot down. It’s good to see the rumors aren’t true.”

“Rumors?” Stiles asks. He has the phone in his hand, probably calling for refreshments.

“There are rumors about every royal family, but the Hales in particular… well… let’s say that it is believed for a long time someone else has been pulling the strings. I thought it could have been her mother, and then I thought Peter with the way he was acting. But then she set him straight, putting that to rest.” Derek watches as Stiles uncovers the lower half of the phone before asking for refreshments to be brought up. He thanks whoever is on the line before looking back at Liam.

“Dare I ask what rumors are flying about my own kingdom?”

“Hmm, only that your marriage violates like four of your laws, but since portions have been classified as national security, the public can’t know for sure. Though classifying flood relief is going a bit far. I think they just want to keep certain parts a mystery, and others to have handy if they public starts demanding them.”

“That’s pretty smart actually. My dad’s sneaky like that.” The refreshments show up and to Derek’s surprise, Liam starts serving the drinks. Derek knows he’s a Beta, so through the natural hierarchy, it should be Stiles. Plus he’s a guest, making it fall on Stiles or Derek. Liam asks for their preferences before passing out their drinks.

“I have a gift for you Stiles. I didn’t think it was appropriate for your wedding, so now, it’s a host gift for you.” He pulls out an ornate looking dagger and sheath. “I wanted to give it to you sooner, but well, plans change! Here you go. Our best armor smith made it. It’s a good sharp blade too, nothing ceremonial about it. It can do real damage.”

“Thanks man! This is so cool.” Stiles hands it to Derek to look at. He can see the artisanship involved and he is very impressed.

“Dare I ask why you thought a dagger is an appropriate gift for any occasion?” Derek finally asks.

“I thought a future king deserved an ornate weapon that could actually work. Plus Stiles and I are old friends and I know he has an affinity for sharp objects.”

“Hey!”

“So you’re giving my husband, who is kind of flail-y, a sharp, pointy object to poke himself with.” Liam thankfully doesn’t take offense to that and just laughs.

“You bet!” Derek just snorts. They settle into their tea and Stiles asks after his father. He also asks after Scott’s mom but Liam tells him he wasn’t privy to a lot of the inner working of the castle. For all he knew she was sick. Liam finally looks down at his watch.

“Thank you both for the company. I need to head off to the airport to start pre-flight fun and you both need to be off to dinner.” They all stand and Stiles and Liam exchange hugs again.

“Keep in touch, okay? I need a little bit of proper socializing every now and then.” Liam laughs.

“You too. Keep me apprised of everything, and I mean _everything_ , going on here. Derek.” Liam turns to him and Derek sticks his hand out. Liam knocks it away before pulling him into a one-arm hug.

“You’re my friend now, deal with it.” Liam tells him as he pulls back. “Later losers!” He tosses over his shoulder as he leaves.  Derek snorts again before offering Stiles his arm to head to dinner. Stiles takes it without complaint or eye roll. Derek counts the whole meeting as a win.  

~

**Stiles**

That evening’s dinner was different and Stiles couldn’t figure out if it was bad or not. Stiles had been allowed wine for the first time at a family meal. Derek’s grandmother had been so opposed to it prior that he hadn’t been given anything but milk or water. She was trying to keep him “healthy” so he could have children easier. Stiles wanted to push all the science that had been done by his own kingdom, showing drinking was not a deterrent to pregnancy in Omegas like it was with Betas. If she ever bothered to read them, she would learn that it was more important for the Omega to want the children psychologically, and be emotionally happy. Various studies had proven depressed Omegas who were forced into bonding and children were less likely to carry safely to term with healthy babies. But it didn’t seem to matter to the matriarch, who still thought her word was law.

Talia must have said something to her, since Stiles’ wine glass was filled, almost inappropriately high. Looking next to him to Derek, he saw the steward had done the same, but everyone else’s glasses were filled to the perfect level. He wasn’t sure why the man fumbled with their own, but he wasn’t about to make a fuss.

The wine wasn’t very good. It had a weird spiciness to it, which transferred over into his meal. He ended up pushing his food around more than eating it.

“Something wrong Om- Prince Genim?” Derek’s grandmother asked. “You need to keep weight on your bones for your heats.” Stiles almost rolled his eyes.

“It is fine; there is just some strange spice I am unused to.”  He takes another swig of wine, trying to focus on the typical wine taste. Derek seemed to be having similar issues, but he was hiding it better.

“Perhaps it’s just the exotic food. You should try the local cuisine more often. Get your pallet used to it. You shouldn’t hide behind your kingdom’s food.” Derek’s head pops up at that and he narrows his eyes at his grandmother.

“Stiles has been eating local food since he arrived grandmother. I would dare say he has been far more adventurous than you would be if you travelled to his kingdom.”

“Psh. Like I would ever set foot in some plebian country. One so wild to allow their Omegas to run wild and unmated.” Stiles’ jaw drop and looks back at Derek, hoping his husband will help him out here, because he really wants to reach across the table and rip her head off.

“I would watch your mouth grandmother. Prince Genim is a guest in our kingdom. To insult his country in his presence is a horrendous offense, one that is usually answered with another war.”

She simply waves her hand, like she is brushing away the subject. Stiles takes a large gulp of wine and Derek follows suit. They both seem to be in the mindset to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. Worse is that Talia is just _sitting_ there, not admonishing her mother at all.

“It is good to know where the kingdom of Lobo stands on such matters. I will definitely be taking this to my father and our allies, as well as the international committee. Since no other Hale sees anything wrong with her words, I assume you will all back her up if there is an inquiry made.” Stiles says with enough authority to make him seem believable. Truthfully, he would do it in a heartbeat; he has when it came to the courtiers. Both Talia and Laura splutter a bit and seem to look for words.

“Prince Genim, she meant no offense.” Talia tried.

“Bullshit.” Stiles doesn’t care if he is now being rude. “She meant every offense. Since you see no problem with her statements about your newest ally, I will assume you will protect her from any sort of inquiry.”

“I offer my apologies then Prince Genim.” Laura tries, surprising many at the table, including Derek and Stiles. “I do not feel the same way. I have seen your country first hand and I have read many of the reports coming from your country. Their laws have inspired many other nations to follow them and their strength and wealth cannot be denied. I will stand behind you if need be.” She says with a nod.

“Laura!” Both Talia and her mother yell at the heir at the same time.

“We will discuss this later.” Talia says through clenched teeth while her mother mutters about how disappointed she is in her own granddaughter.

“There is nothing to discuss, I have made my point very clear and I will don’t back down from it. If that were any other dignitary sitting there grandmother would never speak as she did and if she did, you would reprimand her. But because of his Status, you will condone it. There is a reason our country seems like it is backwards to the rest of the world.” Stiles beams at Laura as his stomach begins to roll. He is not feeling well. Talia doesn’t seem like she is going to back down any time soon.

“If you all would excuse me. I think I have had enough verbal abuse for the evening.” He pushes his chair back and leaves the room. He hears Derek’s murmur and he soon follows him.

Back in there room Stiles’ almost doubles over from his stomach cramps. He feels like he is on fire. He knows these signs and he knows it is nowhere near time to be in heat. He looks to Derek, sees him sweating profusely, and has a white knuckled grip on the table.

“Shit, I think we were drugged!” Stiles almost yelled. Derek’s attention snaps to him.

“Who…who w-” Stiles can gleam what his question may be.

“Take your pick at this point. I should find another room.” He tries for the door but Derek stops him with a hand to his wrist. The pressure isn’t extremely, only hard enough to get his attention.

“Anyone could stumble across you. Can’t… can’t have that.” Stiles almost whimpers before taking a large step back. He tries to inhale deeply to calm himself, but all it does it deliver a potent waft of alpha pheromones, causing his pain to increase.

“Shit. Hurts so bad.” He stumbles to the bed to curl up in pain. Even his own heats aren’t this painful. Derek stalks close to him. He inhales deeply and his eyes flash red at him. He quickly seems to realize himself and moves back about five feet.

“I should find a healer, get him to gives us the antidote.”

“And if your family did this to us? Would they even come?” Derek frowns at his question. Stiles almost wishes he had let Derek leave. They longer he is in the room, the more pheromones he’s leaking out, causing his pain to increase tenfold. “Fuck!”

~

**Derek**

He quickly pulls out his phone and quickly dials Ms. Burrell. He knows Stiles is right and they can’t trust anyone in the castle. He quickly explains the situation and she says she’ll be there immediately with an Omega physician she trusts. Derek says he’ll call down to security and have her allowed in.

Once everything is set, he simply has to wait. His own need is rising and Stiles is starting to cry out in pain. He won’t touch him though. He doesn’t want Stiles to hate him.

After an eternity, though probably only twenty minutes Ms. Burrell arrives with a girl a few years older than Derek.

“This is Mrs. Morrell, I know, we rhyme. She is the best Omega physician in the entire country.” The woman moves towards Stiles.

“Hi there! I hear someone gave you something?” She asks almost innocently. Stiles just groans.

“False heat, both of us.” Derek says and Morrell whips her head around to him, frowning deeply. She digs into her bag and withdraws a vial. She pulls out two prepackaged needles and rips one open before measuring out the liquid from the vial into it. She approaches Derek.

“I’ll give this to you first. You’re not as physically affected as your mate is. I’ll need your help to keep him safe.” He nods and gives her his arm. A sharp pinch followed by a cooling sensation flowing through his veins. The relief is almost instantaneous. He gives her a relieved nod and she’s already off to Stiles side. She gives him a shot as well. Stiles just groaned and moved away from her or perhaps the pain from the shot.

“Derek, would you get me a few cold wash cloths? We need to help cool him down.” Derek nodded and hurried off to get them.

Back in the room Stiles was still whimpering in pain and he handed them to the physician. She pressed one to his forehead.

“Why is it not working?” He was terrified Stiles may have been injured.

“It is, I promise. His body had to go through a greater change than you did. The effects are much more physical than an overdrive of hormones. He’ll be miserable for a few hours but he will be fine, I promise Your Highness.” Derek blinks at the title.

“Please, call me Derek. You have saved me and my husband from a terrible fate.” She nods.

“It’s not uncommon for Alphas to give similar mixtures to unwilling Omegas, though it’s rare for both parties to receive it. Do you have anyone who you think would do this to you?”

“Anyone in the castle? Take your pick.” Morrell sighs and Ms. Burrell reenters from wherever she had disappeared to. Derek realizes he had no idea. She holds out their wine glasses and silverware from dinner to Morrell who takes them to the table and starts pulling out various chemicals.

“Derek, make sure he stays cool. His body will have a hard time handling the higher body temperature now that he’s been given something to reduce the hormones he needs to survive the heat.” Derek nods and sits down next to Stiles, making sure the rags are still cool and switching them out as they heat up.

He watches as Murrell swabs the items and dips the swabs in the various chemicals. He’s almost mesmerized by her movements. Finally a swab from the wine glasses turned whatever chemical she used a vivid shade of green. She sighs before moving to her bag and pulling out a new vial and syringe. She measure out a dosage and gives it to Stiles.

“What did you give him?”

“Something more specific to the drug used. It will help him reorient himself quicker. You should get some rest. You, I, and Ms. Burrell will take turns keeping an eye on him.” Derek nods and lies down next to his husband, praying he will be okay.

~

**Stiles**

He wakes with aches everywhere. The night comes back in pieces and he realizes they had been drugged. Great. Nothing was sacred to the Hales apparently. He knows in his gut one of them did it. His money is on Talia or the grandmother, maybe even Peter. Of course it could be any those nasty courtiers. God, who wouldn’t want to drug them? He doesn’t think it would be Laura, after her little speech last night, unless that was an attempt to gain brownie points while she was drugging them.

He looks next to him and see Derek sleeping with a small frown on his face. He is about to reach out to smooth it out when the door bursts open and the court healers rush into the room. Derek is pulled out of the bed as Stiles is yanked to the edge. He realizes they are both in just boxer shorts, he knows he was so very hot last night, maybe Derek needed to stay cool as well.  Hands shove towards his ass and try move away clothing and insert fingers before Stiles yells out and kick the closest one in the nose. The others do not seem deterred and reach for him again as Stiles yells again. They all freeze at the roar of an Alpha. Derek stands near the door, in all his glory, looking ready to kill. He sees Ms. Burrell and some other woman he vaguely remembers rush into the room and stand in between Stiles and the healers.

“Remove your hands immediately and hope to the gods I do not kill you for touching him without his consent!” The healers take a step back.

“Apologies my lord. We were instructed to check him to see if the mating was successful.” One tries. Derek roars again and they cower further away.

“I don’t care is one of the gods themselves instructed you to! Do not _touch_ him. Leave before I kill you myself!” The healers all look torn before scurrying off as Derek starts to approach them. They thankfully close the door after them. Derek seems to hesitate before approaching Stiles.

“Are you okay?” He asks. Stiles nods and looks to the women standing in front of him. His memories are foggy, but he definitely remembers the women taking care of him last night.

“No. We were drugged Derek! People who knew we’d be having sex sent those incompetent healers to come and look. God! I have never been treated like that in my life.” Stiles hides his face in his hands. He doesn’t know if he is going to cry or not. He can feel Derek come and sit next to him. He peeks out at Derek who looks so damn sad.

“I’m so sorry. I said I’d protect you. I wanted you to come to me in your heat because you wanted me, not this fuck up. I would never force you like this.”

“I know Der. The question right now is where do we go from here?” Stiles curls up a bit, his mind seems to kick online, and all of the things that need addressing start making his head spin.

“We can figure this out. Together. Right now though… I will have breakfast sent up and I’ll… I’ll go find some fucking answers. Because all of this? Unacceptable.” Stiles gives a weak nod.

“Thanks Der.” He notices it’s the second time he’s called his husband anything but Derek. “I really don’t think I can face anyone right now. At least until we get things figured out.” Derek nods and heads to his wardrobe. Stiles tries not to watch the play of muscles, or god that ass, as he gets dressed. He should be angry that he was drugged under Derek’s watch, but then again, Derek was drugged too, and he saw to it they both received medical care so that nothing bad happened.

Once Derek is dressed, he stops awkwardly by the bed. He drops a quick kiss to Stiles’ forehead before heading out.

“I’ll have breakfast sent up.” He throws over his shoulder as the women follow him out and he closes the door. Stiles flops back and tries to calm his mind enough to figure out a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: Healers and physicians are not the same in this world. Hopefully next chapter I can explain it more.


	7. Accusations and Clarifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek seeks out the truth about what has happened, John talks with Scott, and Stiles learns some upsetting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a bit slower for a bit. I'm struggling with the story. I know where I need to get the story arc, but it's finding the path from point A to point B.

**Talia**

Talia sat at the breakfast table with Laura Peter and a few of the other relatives. Breakfast was not as big of an affair as dinner. She was waiting anxiously for Derek and Genim. She had heard from her healers that morning that they had been told Derek and Stiles would be mating last night. She thought that was odd since no one would announce such a thing. She had a bad feeling someone acted without her knowing. The healers were all excited to look at an Omega. Since they were court healers, and not physicians, they all had only dealt with Betas and Alphas. Her head healer had come to tell her they had been kicked out before any examination had been complete though, saying no proof could be found. He also expressed Derek’s outrage at their entrance. She berated the healer saying their actions were beyond disturbing. She tried very hard to find out who told them about any potential mating but apparently any perpetrator had thought ahead and made the news come through too many sources to figure out who was the original. Peter had been incessant lately about the pair mating and bonding; perhaps it was he, or any of the court. They had all become nervous when they found out the pair wouldn’t be forced to mate and bond. She had told all of them it was part of the peace treaty, and they seemed like they had backed off, but maybe they continued to plan. Or it could be anyone in the kingdom. Enough money could ensure something like this happened.  All of the drama the young prince had brought on her house, like that lovely trip from the human rights group, had not won him any favor in the court. She hoped things were not going to get very tangled and lose everything she had been working towards.

She almost sighed when Derek sat at the table, but she stopped when she noticed Genim was not with him. She watched as her son scanned the table, eyes landing on hers. His eyes narrowed considerably and she almost panicked as the aggressive sent of possessive anger filled the room. Derek did not speak to a single family member beyond grunts. She noticed how he would look suspiciously at everyone who spoke to him, especially at Peter as he asked after Genim. He simply growled at his uncle and ate at a record pace, demolishing most of his breakfast before she finished her coffee.

“Will Genim not be joining us this morning?” She asked sadly and he flashed his eyes at her, something he had not done since he was a young teenager. She let a small gasp loose. “Derek, would you please come with me? We need to talk.” He seemed reluctant to move. “Now, please?” She tacked on the please hoping Laura would not become suspicious. Derek pushed away from the table and motioned for her to lead.

She led him into her private parlor. She took a seat but he remained standing.

“What has you in such a huff this morning?” She asked innocently.

“Drop the act Talia.” Using her given name was almost a slap in the face.  “I know you knew what happened to us last night. If nothing else your damn scent gave it away.”

“Now Derek I had noth-”

“Do _not_ speak to me. You are the lowest, vilest, disgusting human being I have ever known. The fact you want to act all innocent after you had me _rape_ my husband. I will see to it that all treaty negotiations between our two countries are ended. I am no longer a Hale. I disown my own family after what they did to a _visiting prince_. Stiles and I will move into a private wing and we will be treated as any other traveling dignitaries. Only those _I_ approve of will be allowed into our wing. Am I clear?”

“I had _nothing_ to do with it! I only learned of it _after_ the healers came to me!” She yelled at him. She knew things were really bad. “Work with me Derek! I want to catch the assholes that did this to you as much as you do!”

“Fuck you. All you’ve done since he arrived is allowed him to be belittled and then you drug him, for what? To see your own treaty destroyed? Or did you forget that little clause that said he and I had a year, a _year_ , to decide what we wanted. Instead, you couldn’t even wait a fucking month. I hope you rot Talia, because I will see to it that you are destroyed over this.” Derek spits at her feet, actually spits, before leaving, banging the door in the process. She sinks into her chair horrified. He own son just said… she couldn’t believe it. She had some hope though. While Derek had said he was no longer a Hale, the paperwork to renounce his title and family could take months. She had that long to fix everything.

~

**John**

Scott was standing before him. He couldn’t figure out why. Scott had shown him the email, which did indeed look official.

“Why didn’t you call to clarify this?” He asked, not wanting to think of the worst.

“Stiles and I tried. Our phones always went to voicemail. I had hoped it would only take a few days to get here, check on mom, and then get back.” John nodded at the thought.

“You can go check on her. No one has sent me any news though. Perhaps it was a mistake.” John said hopefully, but the look on Scott’s face was not reassuring.

“Perhaps not. The Hales… Lord Peter does not like my presence around Stiles.” John frowned at his phrasing.

“I see. Well, go check on your mother and then return so we can get you back to my son as soon as possible.” Scott nodded and hurried off. John decided to call up his tech head. He requested his presence, rather than speaking through the phone. This conversation is meant to be had face to face.

Danny strolls into the chamber and gives him a bow. John waves him off. He’s known Danny long enough they can be less formal in times like these.

“What can I do for you today Your Majesty?”

“Danny, I’ve told you, when it’s just us, it’s John.”

“Of course, John. My apologies. What’s up?” He watches as Danny relaxes into a more youthful pose, rather than the ridged posture he had before, perhaps trying to compensate for his youth.

“Has anyone tried to access Stiles’ laptop that hasn’t been Stiles?”

“Yes. I sent up a report after it happened.” John gives him a look and he huffs. “Of course you haven’t gotten to it yet. Well, the gist was, facial recognition said it was an assistant to Lord Hale and a few other technicians. They were trying to implant a virus on the computer.”

“What would said virus do?”

“Track Stiles’ movements, log passwords, keep an eye on everything he was looking into. It failed to implant though. Stiles hasn’t tried to use the computer though since it was accessed. He’s mainly been on his phone looking at things. They can’t be as stealthy and take that. It’s practically glued to his hands.”

“Has he tried to call me?” Danny pulls out his own phone and selects a few things before scrolling through the logs before frowning.

“He’s tried to place numerous calls, but I can’t see where they are going or the duration. That’s… that’s not good. I’ll get right on that.” John gives him a nod before allowing him to leave. Things aren’t adding up. Hopefully Stiles will realize something is going on and use the other phone he was given.

A servant runs up to him and tells him Scott’s mother is frightfully ill. He immediately sends out the court physicians to her home and quickly goes to find Scott as well and find out what has been happening in Lobo.

~

**Stiles**

Derek had come back from breakfast livid. He was so angry with his mother that he spewed hatred about her. Stiles wasn’t ready to say it was only her, though it made sense that she would give her consent to such a thing. Derek had mentioned she tried to plead with him that she had no idea, meaning she was either a liar or she really had no idea. Derek informs him they are moving into a different wing, away from the family and to pack his things. He would call Derek out on his orders but thinks he is too upset right now to hear. Stiles had dressed earlier and eaten slowly. He thought about taking a long, hot shower right before Derek returned from breakfast. Instead he finds himself moving around a stiffly. He knows for sure it wasn’t a true heat and endorphins would be helping him with any lingering pain.

Derek is by his side whenever he winces to help him. Stiles would normally brush him off, he’s not an invalid, but he knows Derek is feeling pretty bad about everything that’s happened and lets him sooth his conscious this way.

A few servants are there to help them move into another part of the castle. Stiles can see the key focus points that let him know he is in a traveling dignitary section, like the one given to all those who were visiting for the treaty. They are still given just one bed, and Derek looks murderous until Stiles puts a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Its fine, Derek. We need to talk about this anyway.” Derek finally nods. He tells all those who helped them to find their PAs and move them over here as well. They all bow as they leave. Stiles sits down on the bed and pats the seat next to him. Derek hesitantly sits next to him.

“What happened last night… I’m not blaming you for that Derek. We were both drugged. I don’t remember too much of it, but I remember there being ungodly pain, and then you were there, calling for help, taking care of me.”

“I just wanted you to want me for me, and not because of some stupid drug.” He says petulantly. Stiles strokes his scalp gently.

“I know. And I may get there, but we can keep sharing a bed pleasantly. We can keep our distance from your family. We can work through this because I know I was violated as much as you were. But I really want you to remember you did not do as both our instincts wanted. You thought about what I would want and called for help.” Derek flinches at that and Stiles sighs. “I’ll give you all the space you need. But please know that, I hold nothing against you. We can continue from dinner last night and forget the rest of the evening and move forward, together.” Derek gives a small nod.

“We should call your dad. Let him know what’s happened.”

“Once I have all the facts, I will. I need to find out if your mother was working alone or with the court, or if she was even involved. For all either of us knows she simply gave the okay to drug us and wasn’t actively involved in the planning. She could not even have known and she had no way of stopping it. We need all the facts.”

“Are you sure? You have every right to demand the treaty is broken.”

“I know I do. That’s why I want to know everything so I can finish it once and for all. But… I’m keeping you, so you’ll have to deal with that.” He sees a blush tinting Derek’s cheeks.

“I think I can be okay with that. I might have told my mom I was cutting myself off from the entire family.” He says quietly. Stiles stokes his hair and moves to stroke his neck.

“A bit hasty?”

“Not in the least. It’ll take months of paperwork to make it official. After everything they have done to you, I think I was a bit slow to break from them. I can’t understand how they can’t see how amazing you are.” Stiles has to kiss Derek, there is no waiting. The kiss is light, but he hopes he is telling Derek everything Derek gently lays a large palm on his cheek as he begins to pull back.

“Thank you for standing up for me.”  Derek gives him a sweet smile and Stiles almost melts. Derek though, disentangles himself from Stiles.

“I need to go check in with a few people, make sure my demands are being met.” Stiles gives him a nod.

“Give ‘em hell Der.” Derek gives him a beaming smile before slipping out of the room. Stiles waits a few moments before pulling out his laptop. He sets it on a table and sits in front of it as it scans his face and has him say some silly password. It finally boots completely and he opens a chat window to Danny.

He is surprised that Danny seems to be in front of his computer for once and not off being head of IT.

“Stiles!” He cries out excitedly. “Man, am I happy to see your face.”

“Hey man! How are things?”

“Not great. Scott wanted me to tell you his mom is pretty sick. He couldn’t reach you via your phone.”

“That sucks. I hope she’s going to be okay. Wait… he tried to call me? I’ve been waiting all morning for his call, my phone hasn’t left my side all morning.”

“I know.”

“How do you know?”

“Someone… listen I can’t give specifics, but someone got to your phone, maybe a virus hidden in an email or news article, but they’ve managed to keep you from calling out of the kingdom. They… the Hales are monitoring you Stiles.”

“We have to stop this.”

“I’m working on it, but you can’t call anyone from your normal phone. And based on the readouts from your laptop, they’re trying to hack it right now. We have to end this call. Tell me one thing, are they treating you well?” Stiles gives Danny a completely unhappy look and Danny nods. “Right stupid question. Okay, we need to end this call. Don’t email me from here until I email you to do so, using our code word.” Stiles nods. It’s the code word Danny made sure he memorized before leaving. “I’ll talk to your dad as soon as I can. Be safe man.” With that, Danny signs off and Stiles sits for a moment before shutting down his laptop. He really shouldn’t be surprised they are monitoring him.

He realizes, as he is packing it away that he is isolated here. No real way to call home. Even if he called from a landline, the phone call would probably be monitored. He would have to fall back on old strategies to communicate home, meaning video chats with physical symbols. But if they were trying to hack into Zeilony, he couldn’t even video call anyone. He was truly alone with Derek. Derek could only do so much. There are greater forces at work here, trying to do things their own way.

~

**Peter**

He strolled into Talia’s office, thinking things would be happier today, but found her frowning at her computer.

“What is wrong today, sister?”

“It seems Stiles and Derek was drugged last night. Did you have anything to do with this?” Her voice rose in anger as she spoke. He held up his hands.

“Of course not! We agreed to wait and see. Perhaps one of the courtiers?” He tried to deflect all suspicion from himself.

“Perhaps.” She huffs and throws a pen at her monitor. “Derek wants to break ties with the Hales. He wants to see the treaty revoked over this.” Peter frowns.

“He can’t do that can he?”

“If he formally renounces, yes. He will then go under the Stillinski umbrella as he is married to Genim. I’ve asked legal to make the process as slow as possible, but they can’t sully stop it. I have three months perhaps until I lose my son. I _need_ to find out who drugged them.” Peter hums and goes to the side table where hot water and tea bags are waiting.

“Here, have some tea, it’ll help soothe you.” He finds the right teabag sitting towards the back of the selection. He turns and hands her a cup. “Here, this is that blend I brought back from those monks in the south.” He watches as she takes a few sips before leaning back and sighing.

“Thank you, brother.”

“No worries, sister. I can look into who drugged those boys for you.” She gives a nod.

“Yes, I know you have some more… unsavory connections that might know.” Peter gives her a nod, trying to control a smirk.

“I would also like to look after Genim personally. Perhaps if he feels he has more allies here, we can stop any nonsense about breaking the treaty.”

“Please do. While I dislike his threats and attitude, he is still here. Perhaps you could also talk to him about his etiquette concerning the court. They see him as a threat and I wouldn’t put it past them to try to harm the young boy.”

“No worries, dear sister. I will see to it personally that he receives all the lessons he is lacking.” She nods and waves him away, sipping her tea.

As soon as he closes the door, he calls for his personal assistant. They had plans to modify, though Talia giving him access to the little Omega Prince was perfect. He could still complete everything to his liking, and ensure Derek remained a Hale all at the same time.

~

  **Laura**

Having tea with her grandmother was not as pleasant as it used to be. She rarely enjoyed it these days, listening to her grandmother spewing about Genim. She truly was a hateful creature. Today was extra agony as Peter joined them for tea, which he rarely did.

“My lovely Peter, tell me of the plans with the Omega.” Her grandmother prompted. Peter gave Laura a significant look before speaking.

“There have been a few snags, but nothing I cannot work through.”

“Excellent! I encourage you to take the initiative. I’ll back you up on whatever you do. The sooner that boy is civilized, the better.” Peter nods and stands. He leans over and kisses his mother’s cheek before nodding to Laura as he leaves. She narrows her eyes at him. They are obviously planning something awful for Genim. She has no real proof though, only a slightly cryptic conversation. For all she knew, they were arranging for an etiquette class for him. She knows Peter has been having several private meetings with all the courtiers lately, but that can mean a thousand different things. 


	8. Striking a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces off with Peter, and Derek strikes a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love small victories I HIT 1,000 VIEWS!!!! I'll take that!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for comments and kudos! They keep me going. I think I'm about 1/2 through my planned story arc, so thank you for sticking with me, but there is much more to go!
> 
> If you think I need to add tags (I'm terrible at it honestly, and forgetful) let me know!
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I promise there is more in the works already!

**Stiles**

Derek had come and gone a dozen times. He was continuously being pulled away for some reason or other; paperwork needed signing, PR team needed a sound bite, the people he had working on the charity needed approval. All legitimate reasons, but they left Stiles alone all day. He still had several things to talk to Derek about, number one being the whole spying thing. The next few days were the same. Derek constantly being pulled away, they had very little time to themselves. When they did, Stiles would bring up his concerns and Derek would listen, but he couldn’t do much. If Stiles was being monitored, good chances were he was too. They spoke about trying to leave and how their PAs were having issues getting plane tickets. They talked a little about the lady Ms. Burrell had brought and Stiles was okay with her. She had stopped by one day and given Stiles a checkup, ensuring him his next heat would be unaffected. She also gave him some tablets, disguised as vitamins that would help prevent a second drugging. Stiles had enjoyed her visit much more than the healers, who would try to barge in and man handle him into submission so they could do whatever they liked. Those visits always stopped abruptly when Stiles would fight back harder than they would have thought. Many leaving with broken bones or pinched nerves.

Stiles had asked Morrell about having her get a message out to his father or anyone really, and Morrell told him that the police were always present in her neighborhood. She had been tagged as a potential terrorist since she worked hard for Omega rights. She then confirmed many suspicions about surveillance in the kingdom as a whole that had been whispered for years. No one was really safe. Neighbors would turn on neighbors if it meant getting out of trouble. She told him that her friend had been taken to jail after her friend turned her in for anti-government activities to get out of a parking ticket. She made it seem common. Stiles had heard stories for years from defectors about the lengths the government had gone to in order to keep the “peace”. Of course, he hadn’t taken them seriously. These stories came from people who had escaped, and perhaps they had added flourishes to their stories to get help staying out of Lobo. Morrell added that she was already being monitored for her frequent visits with him and anyone and everyone she talked to could become a target or even turn on her.

Derek confirmed that there were extensive surveillance systems in place, but he brushed it off as a way to keep people from giving away military information during the war. When Stiles pressed about their continued existence, Derek frowned and said he really didn’t know, it hadn’t occurred to him to ask about them. 

_“You never thought to ask?”_

_“I was always told it was just to try and find spies.” He sighed. “But it does seem to me I should have asked.” Stiles thought for a long moment._

_“Do you think this is why neither of us can get a ticket out of here?”_

_“I was told there are worries about our safety. Rumors about attacks. They want to wait until the threats pass.” As Derek spoke, each sentence filled with more and more doubt._

_“Derek, there can be two explanations here. There is indeed a threat and they are acting accordingly, or they don’t want us to leave and are making shit up. I would think they could find a way to safely get us to my home.”_

_“They… they may be trying, I don’t know though. Security falls onto a different section of the government I don’t normally deal with. I can ask around, but if honestly think they are trying to keep us here, they won’t tell me anything useful.”_

_“You don’t have to talk to them, just find us a way out of this place.”_

Stiles was starting to feel a little stir crazy, being kept locked up like this. He knew Derek was trying to protect him, but Derek couldn’t bring Stiles everywhere with him and without Scott, Stiles didn’t want to venture out in the city without him. He was terribly worried about Scott’s mom. She had done so much for him after his own mom passed that she was truly a second mom to him. Of course, if he had known what was coming, he might have ventured out more.

What was coming, was Peter. He knocked on the door and came in without being told to. Stiles was in a t-shirt and jeans, wanting to relax in his solitude and was sitting at one of the windows. He swung his feet to the floor as soon as Peter entered.

"It has come to the Queen's attention that you have not had proper parenting and homemaking classes Prince Stiles."

"I have had enough. My education has focused on running my country, as I am sure the Queen is aware." Stiles counters heatedly. He stands dully to face his current bully.

"Not in the way our laws dictate and while you reside in Lobo, you _will_ follow our laws. They say you need at least 100 hours in parenting and 100 hours in housekeeping. By our count, you've only had a measly 15 combined. We must ratify this." Peter moves closer to him.

"I may currently reside in your kingdom, but I am the heir in my own. Your laws do not concern me as such. Had I officially moved here, maybe, but I am visiting to honor a treaty your own family has already broken. I think I am being quite kind here." Peter moves into his space and grabs his arm.

"You will abide by our laws or you will receive the whip." Stiles, feeling a moment of courage spits on Peter.

"I would rather die than live by your archaic laws," he growls out. Peter's face twists in anger and moves faster than Stiles can handle. He overpowers the young man and ties his arms to the bannister of the bed before moving in close behind him.

"If it were my right, I would take you here and now, ensure you were impregnated with a Hale. But as my nephew wishes to do the honors, I am left with only this." He steps back and rips the back of Stiles shirt away from his skin, leaving his back exposed. “All you have to do is agree to everything I ask. I may even let you go home if you do all that is asked of you.”

“I would rather rot here than do anything you tell me to.”

"Then I’ll see to it you never get home. There are always some threat I can play up that endangers you too much for travel. Good luck even trying to call for help. I can see to it all your communications, even within Lobo, are stopped.” Peter sounds very gleeful. “We'll start with ten lashes and go from there. Now, before we begin, I must ask, will you do as our laws, Queen, and Queen’s mother command?"

"Fuck you, asshole." Stiles replies, knowing he will receive the whip. He hears Peter unravel the whip just before the first lash hits. He bites his lip rather than yell out. He will not give him the satisfaction. 

Ten lashes in and Stiles lip is bitten bloody. Peter pauses and asks again if Stiles will do as require and Stiles answers the same way. He was never raised to bend to laws like those in Lobo. Peter steps away for a moment and snags Stiles’ cellphone. He presses a few keys on it before setting it down. Stiles has no idea if he actually did anything or was just trying to mess with Stiles. Peter smiles as he walks up to Stiles, taking the same position.  

Another ten follows, the same questioned asked. Stiles response is shakier as the pain is starting to cloud his mind. Peter hums _happily_ and announces the lashes will now continue until Stiles relents, meaning Peter wants him to beg that the lashes stop. And continue they do. Stiles stops counting after fifteen, knowing he must stop this, but he refuses to bend to Peter's will. 

Just as Stiles is unsure if he can take, anymore a tremendous howl/growl resonates through the room. The whipping stops and he can hear his savior and Peter grappling. Peter finally relents and gets up to leave stating he will be back for his answer. 

Gentle hands slowly untie him and catch him as he starts to fall. The same hands guide him to lay belly down on the bed and Derek's voice calls out for bandages and water. Stiles finally connects that his savior was indeed Derek.

"D'rk" he slurs out. 

"Shh, rest, sleep. I'll stay here to protect you, I promise."

~

**Derek**

Derek was _livid_. He nearly killed his uncle and he still wants to. He was growing increasingly suspicious in the past few days. He kept being called away for trivial things and the people talking to him always seemed to try to drag the meetings out to the point that they were completely pointless. Now he returns to his room after brushing of the latest person, something about the quality of blankets being given to homeless Omegas. He finally told the person to make a choice; it was their job after all before storming out. He had no idea what his uncle was up to but it had to stop. Derek had been working with a few connections on getting him and Stiles out of the country and back to Zeilony. He had asked his PA about arrangements but he had said nothing was available for weeks, which he knew couldn’t be true; meaning someone in the government was purposefully trying to keep them here, The security people he talked to threw out jargon, and indicated to some chart claiming there were threats against Stiles, meaning until they were gone, he could not leave. Once he got Stiles settled, he called Ms. Burrell again to see if her friend Morrell was available to come again to help. They were both on their way.

He stroked Stiles hair, trying to remain calm. Stiles’ back was an absolute mess. He wished he could find out what exactly Peter had wanted, but he knew Stiles needed rest right now, and waking him would only reawaken his pain.

Finally, the ladies are escorted into their room. He wonders how long it will be until they aren’t going to be allowed in. Morrell and Ms. Burrell are both furious at the state of Stiles’ back. Derek promises both of them that he is going to seek answers, now that they are here to look after him. They tell him to get on it, and that will be there to help Stiles.

He storms across the castle. Servants move quickly out of his way, smelling his pheromones and anger. No one tries to stop him until he reaches his mother’s office. Her secretary tries to stop him but he pulls the doe eyed girl out of the way. He will not stop until he has answers.

He forces the door open and finds Peter talking to him mother.

“Derek! We’re in a meeting!” She says loudly, though he notes her eyes look a little glazed over.

“I don’t give a shit! I want Peter arrested immediately for whipping Sti- Prince Genim!”

“He did no such thing! He told me he was having a conversation with the Omega and you burst in and attacked him.”

“That is a lie! If you don’t believe me, go look at the prince. His back is a mess, thanks to his whip!”

“I don’t have to do a thing Derek. Peter is a trusted advisor! I am allowing him to help train your prince to be a better Omega, so that the court will welcome him.” Derek almost attacks her at her robotic speech. However, his eyes narrow at Peter. He thinks that perhaps he had done something to his mother.

“And what, pray tell, did Peter have to discuss with Prince Genim alone, in our rooms? After I specifically stated no one was allowed in our wing without my consent.” Talia gave a weak wave of the hand.

“Classes, specifically parenting and housekeeping. The young man has had far too little. Your grandmother suggested them.”

“That old hag? She has a say in the state of your country?”

“Watch your mouth young man! You have renounced you ties to this family, meaning you will speak to the Queen of Lobo with respect, and you will respect our old Queen.” Peter tells him with a certain anger that is almost gleeful. “She has had some specific concerns and to honor her, I will address them.”

“You will not lay a hand on Genim again.” Derek states with certainty. “You forget, I could call our entire contacts list and have this place crawling with international dignitaries calling on Talia to renounce her title for allowing a traveling prince to be injured.”

“You’ll have no proof.” Talia tries to muster, though she is now looking very tired.

“I have pictures, the prince’s statement, my statement, and two physicians’ statements. I think I have enough proof.”

“I’ll make you a deal Derek.” Peter steps close to him. “Genim promises to take the classes and I will never ‘speak’ to him again in private.”

“He will never face any bodily harm from anyone.” Derek counters. Peter gives a nod. “On the life of Laura, and on your own life.” Derek tacks on. He wants to make sure Peter has no loopholes.

“Fine. On my life, and that of Lobo’s heir, Prince Genim will never face bodily harm again.” He agrees quietly. Derek finally gives a nod and Peter steps back. “The quickest way for all of this to be over is for you to control him. The sooner he learns his place the better. We need to nip all of the rumors in the bud.”

“What rumors?”

“That you’re his bitch of course.” With that, Peter sweeps out of the room and Derek turns to his mother. She looks quite exhausted. She meets his eyes.

“Derek? Wha- I must have zoned out. I think I’ll go lay down.” Derek frowns at her behavior. He has only seen her like this a handful of times, and it rarely is around any good decisions by her.

She almost stumbles as she leaves and Derek exits utterly confused and still angry as hell. Things were not right around here.

~

**Laura**

Laura wanted to see Derek and Genim. He knew something had happened several days ago. It was hard to miss Derek’s icy demeanor, their abrupt move to a guest wing, and Genim’s sudden disappearance from the family’s dinners. She really wanted to check on them and let them know she was on their side.

Coming up to their new room, she heard shouting and what sounded like a scuffle. The door suddenly opened and half a dozen healers were shoved out of the room. A woman she recognized from the town was yelling at the healers never to return. She slowed her approach and grabbed one of the healers by the arm. He whipped around, looking like he was going to yell at her but stopped when he saw whom it was.

“Your Highness,” he said with a bow and the other healers stopped and bowed as well. “What can I do for you?”

“What were you doing in there? To my knowledge, only those approved of by Prince Derek may enter this wing, let alone his room.”

“Lord Peter requested we do an examination of Omega Prince Genim. We wish to document an Omega, since none of us have ever worked on one before.” She narrowed her eyes at him at his phrasing and word choice.

“Prince Genim does not need to be documented. You are _healers_ ; your jobs are to prescribe aides for colds and herbs for healing. You’re jobs do not entail examinations. That is for physicians. Be happy to keep your jobs after centuries of being useless.” They all give her a nasty look but stares at each one until they bare their necks in submission. “Get out of my sight. If I hear you are here again without expressed permission from Prince Derek or Prince Genim, I will see to it you lose _everything_.” They all nod before scurrying off.

She walks up to the door and knocks softly.

“I told you to get lost!” Came a shout just as the door opens. “Oh shit, sorry, Your Highness. I thought you were the healers.” The woman was older, older than her mother was, but not as old as her grandmother. Her hair was starting to grey, and her bright blue eyes dropped to the floor.

“You’re from the city correct?”

“Yes. I own Bell’s Eatery.”

“The one Derek loves, yes.”

“Yes, he does come in quite a bit.” She gives a quick glance down the hall. “Can I ask what I could do for you?”

“I was hoping to speak with Genim or Derek. I haven’t seen them, especially Genim, in far too long.” The older woman looks nervous, but someone calls out in the room and she lets Laura through. She stops at the sight of Genim. He’s lying on his stomach; his back looks like he’s been whipped. She’s stunned. There’s a second woman sitting next to Genim. She notes that women are Omegas as well, nothing like the Beta healers

“You must be Princess Laura. I am Marin Morrell, Omega Physician. Prince Derek called Ms. Burrell, who called me.” Laura gives a distracted nod, still staring at Genim.

“What happened to him?”

“We don’t know. Derek called us, and when we came, he left to go deal with it. I’m keeping the young prince sedated at the moment until he heals a bit more. He’ll be in agonizing pain otherwise.” She gives another nod.

“What were the healers doing exactly?” Morrell actually growls a little.

“Those so called healers were trying to take advantage of Stiles’ state and give him an examination and potentially experiment on him. Stiles told me of their pawing last time. I figure they were hoping in his current state he wouldn’t fight back.” Laura’s jaw dropped.

“Stiles? Who’s… Wait, they wanted to… How could they? This is their charge to take care of, not do as they please!”

“Agreed; which is why they were removed. And Stiles is the prince in bed.”

“His name is Genim.” Laura says confused. Everything happening with the healers and learning Genim had another name made her head spin.

“His given name is Genim. He told me he goes by Stiles.” The older lady states. She comes and sits near the end of the bed, ready to attack any other interloper.

“Oh, he never said anything to me.” The older one, Ms. Burrell, makes a tsking sound.

“He doesn’t know you well, my dear. He has no idea who is truly on his side, expect for us select few. Give him time. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders.” Laura takes a seat in an empty chair close to the bed and look forlornly at the prince.

“Will he be okay?” She asks Morrell.

“Physically, yes. There will be no lasting damage. Emotionally, it is tough to say until we know for sure what happened to him. We don’t even know who did it.” Laura feels an anger rise up inside of her. The fact this was allowed to happen at all pisses her off to no end. No human being should be subjected to this type of treatment, regardless of their Status. She knows she’ll need to speak to her mother. She’ll need to be completely prepared though. She’ll need to find international laws to back her up.

She scoots forward and caresses the side of the prince’s face before standing.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this and see to it that it never happens again. Please, keep me informed of his condition.” The women nod. “Thank you, I‘ll see myself out.” She stands and with one last look, to engrain the image into her head, she finally leaves. She has a sinking suspicion Peter and her grandmother were involved in this. 

~

**Stiles**

He awoke slowly. He was aching all along his back. He was facing the Morrell woman when he awoke.

“Good, you’re awake. Don’t try to move just yet. You’ll be stiff for a few days but as long as you don’t overdo it, you’ll heal perfectly.” She said with a smile. She grabs a cup and brings the straw to his lips. “Drink slowly, don’t want to make yourself sick.” He gives her a small nod before sipping on it.

“Why are you here? Where’s Derek?”

“I’m here to help you get better and keep those nasty healers away. Derek was sent to find a few extra pillows. He was getting a little too antsy for my liking.” She said with a gentle smile. “Would you like to try to sit up?” Stiles nods again and she helps him turn over slowly and sit up even slower. Stiles is grateful for the snail’s pace and his muscles make it known they did not appreciate the movement. Once he’s settled, Morrell give him another drink of water and hands him a few pills.

“Just some things to help you heal and keep the pain at bay.” She explains at his look. He takes them grudgingly. “Do you feel like telling us what happened?” She asks.

“Okay. Can’t hurt I guess.” Stiles starts but Derek bursts through the doors.

“Stiles” he breathes. He moves to sit gently on the end of the bed.

“We’ll leave you two alone for now.”

“You’re leaving?” Stiles is worried that if they leave they won’t be allowed back.

“Derek offered to house us in a few guest rooms down the hall.” Morrell says with a nod. “We’ll leave as soon as you’re better.” She adds and Stiles frowns. He actually likes her, even though he doesn’t really know her. All he truly knows is that she seems to actually care about him and his wellbeing.

Derek stands and sees Morrell to the door and the pair talks quietly for a few moments. Once she is gone, Derek returns to his side.

“Are you hungry?” He tries.

“I’m fine right now Der, thanks. I just want to sleep a bit more.”

“We’ll need to talk about what happened.”

“In a few days. Not right now.” Stiles snuggles down into the pillows. He has no desire to talk to Derek about what Peter did and threatened to do to him. More than anything, Stiles wants to just go home.

Derek allows him to sleep and rest for a few days. They do make plans to leave, but Derek keeps hinting that it will be a process. Since they were being monitored, their travelling seemed restricted. Stiles wanted to make a fuss about a broken treaty, but the Hales had already broken it before, why not again.

Derek was doting on him and showering him with affection when he felt comfortable with it. He rarely tried to bring up what happened, which Stiles was glad for. Peter’s lackey of an assistant made a few stops by their room and Derek always spoke to him in the hall and always came back angry, though he would never tell Stiles why. Morrell and Ms. Burrell said their goodbyes once Stiles was well on the way to recovery. Morrell promised to be back in a week for a checkup. Stiles had grown to like the mysterious woman. She never tried to force him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with and often kept the healers out.

Finally, five days after the incident, Derek sat down next to Stiles.

"Are you feeling better?" Derek asks him gently. Stiles can see from his face what he has to all about he is not going to like.

"Better, thanks to Morrell."

"I have... Discussed things with my mother and by extension, my uncle." Stiles narrowed his eyes; he could hear Derek's heart skip a beat, meaning he lied about something in there. What, he couldn't be sure. 

"Yes? And?" He really wanted justice, but looking at Derek’s face, he knew he would get none.

"You'll be taking parenting and housekeeping classes." Derek starts with, Stiles grows extremely angry, about to tell off his husband. "You will do this in exchange for no one laying a hand on you again."

"You listen to me Derek Hale. I will not be taking those classes. That's what-"

"Enough! I have procured this deal for your safety. You will be taking these classes."

"I will not." Stiles tries again. He refuses to bow to the will of Peter Hale. He knows Derek meant well, but he probably had no idea how he became injured, and that these classes were exactly what Peter wanted. 

"You must. It was part of our agreement." Derek commands heatedly.

"I will not bow to the will of Queen Talia or that snake Peter." Stiles sneers. He knows better than to fight Derek on this, but he has to stand by his upbringing. 

"You will! I am your Alpha and you are my Omega, you will do as I say!" He snaps. Stiles can see that boy from the rally again, calling him atrocious names.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of this room, you fucking knothead. I will not deal with your shit! Get the hell away from me!"

"Stiles-" Stiles gets up, with some difficulty, and moves away from Derek. He seats himself in the window seat away from him as he reaches out to him. 

"Leave me the hell alone!" He yells at his husband. Then more quietly, trying to hold back all the emotions swirling inside, "I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong."

"Stiles, I didn't mean to offend you."

"But you did you bastard. Get away from me. I don't even want to look at you right now." He senses Derek still staring at him. "Don't you have some oh-so-important Alpha shit to deal with? After all, I am _just_ your Omega."

“You’re not-”

“Stop. I have no desire to hear your platitudes. When you’re ready to talk to me as your partner and not just some dumb Omega your family can order about, come see me. Until then, get the fuck away from me.” He hears Derek sigh before standing slowly and moving towards the door.

“I did this to protect you.” He tries again, but Stiles has had enough.

“When you realize this is the opposite of that, we can talk.” Says out towards the window. He really can’t look at him at the moment. Finally Derek leaves him slumped in the window seat, completely alone, just as he feels he truly is in this castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 10/18: I took everyone's wonderful advice and edit the crap out of this chapter. Everyone was right, I didn't give chapter as much thought as usual, for which I do apologize to you, my readers. I'm going through to make things a little more clear as to why no one is calling for help, and I'll explain more next chapter! (Just know everyone in the Lobo capital is being monitored like crazy!)


	9. Patching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with annoying tutors, and Derek tries to fix things to the best of his abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, I went through the last chapter (And the rest of the story) to address the problems you, my lovely readers, pointed out. THANK YOU!!! I must admit, it wasn't my best, I had skipped ahead to make sure I knew where I wanted to go and speed wrote that chapter. 
> 
> I'm not sure I addressed everything in my edits, so if you get a chance look it over, BUT FIRST I wanted to clarify a few things. I had made these decisions a while ago and I'm not sure how I neglected to put them in:
> 
> Lobo is designed after Communist Russia where everyone had their phones tapped, news was only okayed by the government, and everyone was spied on (Very much like North Korea today as well). Hopefully, this can help explain why getting news out seems next to impossible.

**Derek**

Stiles was pissed, he understood. He knew the moment he spoke the words their negative impact on his husband. Stupid fucking Jackson constantly coming about to get him to say when the tutors could arrive and giving him a ton a grief for how his husband was acting. He couldn’t understand this urgent need to get Stiles to take these classes really. He knew Stiles was smart and well educated. He knows he should never have demanded them of Stiles, but he also needed to keep him safe at all costs.

He finally gave the okay for tutors to start coming after their fight. He knows he should just sit down and talk to Stiles, but he also has to keep his end of the bargain to keep the man safe. He would rather die than see Stiles like that again. He honestly didn’t see the harm in the classes. Stiles probably knew all the information already, just in smaller doses. He idly wonders if the classes are a part of some greater plan to change who Stiles is and make him subservient to Derek.

When the tutors showed up, Stiles was still sitting in the same seat he’d been in since their fight. He frowned at the lost look on his face.

“Prince Genim, these are your tutors, Mrs. Cranz and Mrs. May. They will work with you for five hours a day until they feel you have completed all tasks to their level.” Derek said gently. Stiles made no move to greet them, he barely glanced at them. Derek sighed. “Ladies, make yourselves comfortable. You should be able to talk to him from wherever you chose to sit. I have some business I need to attend to in town and I shall return before the end of your lessons.” He gives Stiles one last look before heading out. He waves off the army of guards who suddenly wish to accompany him on his outings, taking the only one he trusts. George is not a big man, but he does his job well, and has never tried to eavesdrop on him before.

George accompanies him to Ms. Burrell’s café. She seems to be expecting him as she swoops over to him and tugs him into a more private room. Thankfully, George goes with it and stands on the other side of the door.

“Come on, son, you need to tell me how the young prince is.” She says as she directs him to a small couch. A pot of coffee is waiting for him.

“Alright. We had a fight, so he’s not really speaking to me at the moment.”

“Why did you fight, dear?”

“I may have demanded he take homemaking and parenting classes over his objections.” Ms. Burrell slaps his upside of the head. He winces but he knows she could have done worse.

“That boy needs no such thing! He is a trained prince, trained to be king.”

“I had to though. I struck a deal with my family. He takes the classes and no one touches him again.”

“The very same family who has never truly welcomed an independent Omega? A family that insists on keeping healers who are more interested in experimenting on the prince rather than taking care of him?”

“Yes, them. I had to do something until I talked to you.”

“What exactly do you need to talk to me about Derek?” She sounded suspicious, for which he really didn’t blame her.

“I need to get Stiles home. Every official path has been blocked to me. I cannot research this or send spies out, as I know both Stiles and I are being spied on. Can you help us?”

“I can try. It will have to be through some of the illegal channels if all the legal ones are being blocked. I have heard of stories of Omegas disappearing and being smuggled out of the country, usually to Zeilony. I’ll ask around quietly, maybe Marin can as well. She already adores that boy, even though they haven’t had a lot of time to get to know one another.”

“In the meantime, I’ll try to keep things calm with Stiles.”

“And if he fights you?”

“I’ll tell him the truth; I just want to get him home safely. After we’re back there, he can leave me if he wishes. He just needs to get home in one piece.” Ms. Burrell gives him a nod. She gives him an assessing look before nodding again.

“I’ll be in touch as soon as I think we have a plan.” Derek nods again before looking to the door. “Go back to your husband. Treat him well Derek, or lose him.” Derek sighs and nods somberly. He knows he has already set in motion the destruction of his marriage, but he hopes there may still be enough left to save.

~

**Stiles**

The old witches will not leave him alone. He has refused to speak to them and hasn’t looked at them since they first entered. He has no desire to take part in this obvious attempt to control him. He truly wishes Danny would call him soon or even an email at this point, saying he can call home safely. Stiles decided to tell him everything that has happened. Derek sealed that fate the instant he demanded Stiles take these asinine courses. Had he not, Stiles would have maybe tried to salvage their marriage and save the treaty. It has become apparent that none of the Hales truly cares about him.

One of the old bats comes right up to him and smacks his head. He makes no moves to acknowledge the strike.

“Listen to me, your stupid, little Omega. You will learn to be a proper caretaker of your Alpha. It is your duty, first and foremost, to see to their needs and the needs of their children.” His stomach rolls unpleasantly. Obviously Peter found the most traditionalist Omegas to teach him how to become a “proper Omega”. They don’t even believe the children they have are even theirs, but their Alpha’s only. They had become increasing short in their questioning once they realized Stiles wasn’t going to play along.

The crusty witch who had hit him raised her hand to strike him again, but Stiles stopped her by pulling the dagger out Liam had given him. He pointed at her without even looking at her. He hand stopped at the sight of the blade.

“Put that away you heathen!” She screeched. “Apparently they raise their Omegas to be swine in Zeilony!” Stiles swiped the blade at her, finally looking into her eyes. She takes a quick step back from him after a good look at his face.

“You will apologize to me or I will kill you, you pathetic old hag.” He says with a snarl. She looks truly afraid.

“I am only making an observation on your upbringing. Your mother must be very disappointed in you.” Stiles lashes out and cut the woman across the cheek. She yelps.

“Speak of my mother again and I will feed your carcass to the bloodhounds. Now apologize for disrespecting both me and the memory of my mother.” Her eyes widen slightly, probably understanding, finally, the severity of her situation. Stiles pushes her against the wall and presses the blade to her throat. The other woman still sits, shocked at the situation.

“I am still waiting, you poor excuse for a human.” The hag stutters, probably trying to find a way out of her situation with her head held high. She finally sags a bit.

“I apologize for letting my frustration get the best of me and insulting your house and your mother’s memory. Forgive me.”

“Speak of my mother again, or speak to me like that again, and you will not receive an opportunity to apologize. Do I make myself clear?” She gives a minute nod, not moving much due to the blade. “Excellent.” Stiles turns on his heel and sits back down in the window seat, not paying either of them any attention. He gets lost in thought of escaping, ducking into a crowd and disappearing back home; though he knows in his heat, Peter will never allow it now. He hears the women trying to talk to him while also trying to plan something, perhaps how to punish him for his attack. Of course, Derek decides to return just as they are packing up, four whole hours early.

“Something the matter ladies?” He asks stiffly, perhaps noticing the wounds the bitch sports.

“I apologize, Your Highness. I must relinquish my post here. I cannot teach this…” Stiles turns his head to stare at her, making her stutter a bit and chose her words wisely, “Omega. He does not wish to learn, and while I am excellent at what I do, I cannot teach those unwilling to learn.” Derek looks back and forth between the two of them and sees the tension in the room.

“I will speak with his Highness about it and I will contact regardless, Mrs. Crantz. I will need another name for a tutor.” She huffs before bowing and leaving swiftly, the other tutor following a little more sedately, throwing one last look at Stiles before leaving as well.

“Did you harm her, Stiles?” He simply huffs and turns away from Derek. He just wants to be left alone, especially since he has no allies. Derek sighs and goes to sit next to him on the window seat.

“I’ve really fucked everything up haven’t I?” Derek asks him quietly. Stiles looks at him as he swears. Derek rarely swears like that. He gives a small shrug. “I never meant to force this on you. I just want to keep you safe, especially from my family.” Stiles finally relents and decides to speak to Derek, who is actually making an effort to fix his wrongs.

“Do you know why Peter hurt me?” He finally asks. Derek flaps his jaw a moment before finally shaking his head. “He wanted me to take these exact classes. I refused. I refused to bow down to his will. The fact resorted to violence to try and break me says a lot about these classes.” Derek looks angry and Stiles isn’t 100% sure who it is aimed at.

“My uncle hurt you to break you, to get you to take these classes? The very classes he made part of the deal not to harm you?”

“Yes. While I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe Derek, we walked right into what he wanted.”

~

**Derek**

Everything Peter had done was one big manipulation. He should have just killed his uncle for daring to touch Stiles, rather than brokering a deal with the man.

“We need to get out of here Derek. We need to get back to my father. He can deal with Peter, and the rest of the Hales, accordingly.”

“What about me?” He watches as Stiles takes a deep breath before answering.

“You’re not a Hale right? You’ve unofficially broken ties with them. I… I don’t blame you for his actions. I’m pissed at hell for what you said to me, but you’re not him.” Derek will take that as a small win.

“I am sorry for what I said to you. It… it wasn’t right. You are my partner in this. When we get out of here, I’ll do anything and everything to make it up to you.”

“You mean _if_ we get out of here. I really don’t see Peter letting us go that easily. He jammed my phone. I can’t even call you now, ya know?”

“I already have spoken to Ms. Burrell. She is looking into smuggling us out of the country. We’ll get free. I promise.” Derek gently grasps Stiles hand. “I promise on my own life, I will get you out of here and home. I’m sure your dad is worried sick that you haven’t spoken to him in a long time.” Stiles gives him a nod. Derek tries to steel his resolve as he decides to approach how they should act for now.

“Because we are unable to just leave, for right now, we need to pretend everything is unchanged. I worry that if they hear about our plans, they’re going to put a stop to them. So for right now… I need you to continue these lessons.”

“I will not work with that hag.” Stiles states and Derek knew that would be the case.

“I understand. I can only imagine what she said to you to cause you to harm her. I’ll see if I can find a second tutor. But you’ll need to pretend for a bit. You can be thinking about ways to kill them for all I care, but you’ll need to at least _look_ like you are cooperating. Please, for me?” He tacks on, knowing Stiles is probably going to still say no.

“If it means going home sooner, I can play along. But” Stiles rushes out before Derek can thank him for agreeing. “I can’t keep up this charade forever. I will crack and do or say something that could jeopardize our escape.” Derek has to agree to that. He knows how stressed Stiles must be right now.

“Okay. I’ll try to get us out of here as soon as possible.” Stiles nods and looks back at him, finally locking eyes with him. He reaches out and takes Derek’s hand, squeezing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going through and editing the story for a more Communist-esque Lobo, I've also been playing around with Talia's character. You may see some more changes to her from here on out, but I am thinking she is going to be a little more like Peter (Thinking she can control and manipulate the situation and has a low view of Stiles). I'm not sure if I love this idea yet, I'm going to be playing around a bit with it before I decide. 
> 
> Keep those comments coming!! You all are the best betas around!!


	10. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek work on getting out of the castle, but no plan is ever foolproof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my readers, you guys are the best!! 
> 
> I am actually thinking of breaking the story up into two parts, but I may just make it one massive story. Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they feed the muses!

**Stiles**

One long ass week has passed and there are still no concrete plans for escape. Ms. Burrell came through with information but finding someone willing to try to smuggle them out, due to who they are, has become a challenge. Stiles told her to offer whoever they are sanctuary in Zeilony and a large payment upon their safe return. She said she would ask around some more. Apparently, there is a big ring of smugglers in Lobo for such a transport. Many Omegas and several Betas try to escape each month.

His lessons are dull and boring. He hasn’t really paid much attention. The woman who replaced the hag wasn’t much better, but the other tutor must have warned her off from any confrontation. She has tried to rile him up verbally, to get some sort of reaction out of him, but he simply ignores them, imagining what he father must be up to. He has also started eating less. Derek grilled him about whether or not he was taking a hunger strike, but Stiles told him the truth; he simply is not hungry at this time. He does eat, but sparingly. Some servant must have told the idiotic healers about it and they have started making visits, usually when Derek goes to meet with Ms. Burrell, and they always try to overpower him. His dagger has not left his side since the incident with the tutor. It has now saved him a few times from the grabbing hands of the healers. They now leave with cuts, bruise, and broken bones. Nevertheless, they keep trying and they are getting more aggressive. More than once, his shirt or pants have been ripped. He finally broke down and told Derek, who went and sacked all the healers. It may not hold, but they know not to come near him again. Derek may have also made some pretty impressive threats since all staff seem to be avoiding him now.

He knows Derek is already worried about him eating, plus he’s also worried about the lack of sleep Stiles has been having. Stiles can’t help the fact he is having trouble sleeping or having nightmares about being stuck here. Derek only suggested once that he seek out a sleeping potion from the healers, but after an icy look (and later confessions of their dubious handling of him), Derek relents. Stiles would never take anything from them. They may decide to take things into their own hands again and drug them, again.

His tutors are currently rambling on about how to create the perfect bouquet of flowers for any occasion. The younger one, Mrs. May, is trying to engage him gently by asking for his favorite flowers or colors, but with Stiles disengaged as always, she is getting nowhere. As the clock chimes in the next hour, the tutors move onto his parenting subjects, which today apparently is his next heat.

Stiles knows it is approaching. The end of next month. They are trying to get that information from him, saying it was of the upmost importance that he engages sexually with his husband during his next heat, to help procure Derek’s children. Apparently, these women were not told about anything in the treaty. He’s not surprised. He wouldn’t put it past Peter, or even Grandma Hale, to gloss over that sort of information, demanding these tutors turn Stiles into a “proper Omega”. Derek’s grandmother had stopped by once when Derek was around to ask after her grandson and his Omega. She commented on his lack of appearance at family meals and his lack of appearance for his duties. Derek reminded his grandmother he had broken ties with his family, including her. He had attended all the duties still assigned to him until the paperwork went through. She of course went into a tirade about how his new Omega had poisoned his mind, how he needed to see his family to be reminded about how _wonderful_ and _gracious_ they were. Derek, of course, shut the door in her face, not even deigning a response.

The tutors continue to chatter on and Stiles just needs to move a bit. He moves to the terrace and leans against the balcony, with the door open, to give the illusion he cares. He looks down at the drop, noting with a proper rope, he could get down this way.

Derek enters their room and Stiles can see he frowns at him. He gives a small shrug, because honestly, he had to get out of the room. Derek releases the ladies for the day, neither of them too pleased. Not once has Stiles made it through an entire five hour session. Stiles waits until they are gone before approaching Derek, who smiles at him, pulling him into a tight hug. Stiles embraces him back.

“Ms. Burrell found us a way out!” Derek whispers excitedly into his ear. Stiles pulls back and smiles brightly at him.

“Seriously? I thought no one wanted to help.”

“She found a guy, one who wants out himself, to set up a post just on the other side of the border, to help those who come through.”

“This is amazing!! When do we get to leave?”

“Three days. Just three more days. Our only obstacle is a way out of the castle.”

“It’s like we were destined for this. Come here.” Stiles leads him to the balcony and points over the ledge. “The drop isn’t too extreme. If we could get our hands on a rope, we can get down from here.” Derek gives him a smile.

“Perfect! We’ll need to make a rope or something though. I worry anyone could get suspicious if we request one, or even steal one.” Stiles nods and thinks back to his education. Thankfully his dad had made him take some survival course that was geared towards diplomats’ children since they were the most likely to be kidnapped. The class was geared towards survival and escape.

“Sheets.”

“What?”

“We need sheets, a lot of sheets. We braid strips of sheets together, it’s super strong, and it won’t look as suspicious if we ask for extra sheets. You can say I am demanding them. I am the crazy Omega after all.” Derek gives out a huff of laughter.

“Perfect. We can make a rope and get to Ms. Burrell’s. She’ll get us to our next point to meet this guy.” Stiles gives a nod, feeling truly hopeful since he arrived here.

They eat their dinner, Stiles still eating sparingly, and talk more about their plans to leave. They decide to leave almost everything here. Once back in Zeilony, they can demand their things back.

Once they were in bed and Derek pulled him to his chest, did he finally ask the question Stiles had been waiting for.

“What are you going to tell your dad? About everything that’s happened here?”

“Well, I was going to tell him everything, but I don’t know. My dad hated the war, but our country was never really badly off. After meeting Morrell, Ms. Burrell, and all of those homeless Omegas, I don’t want to put them through all that shit again.”

“You’re really too kind. My family deserves to have that treaty thrown in their faces.”

“They deserve all our allies coming down on them, maybe even other parts of the world that aren’t our allies. They’ve broken so many international charters regarding traveling dignitaries… But your sister seems nice enough. Morrell made a comment that she had come to visit me when I was… sick and she actually seemed concerned for me. She may not show it, but I think she has a good heart.”

“She does. I know she’ll make an amazing queen someday.”

“I think so too. But if I take everything to my dad, well, then everything will become harder for her. She’s still a Hale and accountable for her mother’s actions. I can see the international community taking the crown from any Hale because of everything.”

“I can’t tell you what to say to him Stiles. I won’t tell you what to do. I will support you in how much, or how little, you tell him.”

“I think I’ll decide one I get there. Maybe had more time to think about it. I meant it though, Derek. You aren’t a Hale, not like they are. I don’t blame you for the drugging, the whipping, or the fact we can’t get out of here. You have made so many efforts to keep me safe.” Derek kisses the crown of his head.

“Sleep, if you can. We’ll have a long ass day tomorrow.” Stiles chuckles before snuggling deeper into Derek’s embrace.

~

**Derek**

Stiles had slept the whole night. Finally! Derek was worried sick about him. Stiles had lost probably ten pounds, but on his lean frame, it looked even more severe, and he seemed to have dark, permanent circles under his eyes. The full night’s sleep made him look more alive, but the circles had not faded. He knew the past several weeks had been hell on his husband and he couldn’t blame him for his lack of appetite, insomnia, or nightmares. Derek had had a few of those same symptoms as well, but near to the degree of his husband. It all made sense to him. Stiles was the one to experience a lot of this shit first had and had been laid up in bed because of some of them. His hope was that once they returned to King John, Stiles could get better. He had asked Morrell and Ms. Burrell to come to Zeilony to look after Stiles. They had agreed to join them. Both women were able to secure proper passage and would meet them once they were both safely inside of the borders of Stiles home.

After breakfast, Derek requested several sheets. He had told the maid he wanted to make a fort with them to cheer up his husband. Apparently, the request was not strange enough and she simply giggle before giving him far more than he asked for. He thanked her before closing the door tightly. He tossed the sheets on the bed and waited for Stiles to instruct him. Stiles told him how to rip the fabric (‘lengthwise and about this thick!’), and they quickly got to work.

“Where did you learn this?”

“My dad insisted I learn how to survive and escape a kidnapping.”

“That’s a very good idea. As a second born, it was never a concern for me. Laura was much more valuable.” Stiles stopped and leaned over slowly to kiss him. Derek noted it was the first kiss they had shared since their epic fight.

“They never knew what they were missing.” He said as they drew back. Derek blushed at that. “I may insist you take a few classes in case they take you. I don’t know what I would do if they did.”

“It actually sounds really useful, as we are finding out. I would love to.” Stiles gave him a bright smile before ripping another piece.

They worked in silence for about an hour. It wasn’t uncomfortable, and they would break it up with random questions. Once the sheets were all ripped, Stiles showed Derek how to start braiding the pieces together, laying multiple layers together to create a longer and stronger rope. Derek worked diligently, trying to do his best. This rope was their best option out of the castle. His plan involved taking just George with them and giving him the slip, but a lot could have gone wrong, like a second guard for Stiles, or George calling in his disappearance. This really was for the best.

Once their rope was made, they coiled it up and looked at it. Stiles looked at peace and hopeful. Derek almost started crying at that look. Stiles had not looked like that in a long time, reinforcing the idea that none of this was good for him.

~

**Stiles**

The day of their escape had _finally_ come. They had tried acting normal around those who worked within the castle so not to raise any suspicion. Stiles treated everyone the same except for Derek. They seemed to be fixing everything. Derek was always trying to apologize for his words during their fight and his lack of ability to keep him safe. Stiles honestly had forgiven him. Derek meant well, he just wasn’t always the best at expressing himself.

After Derek had kicked out the tutors early, which he really did love, they set about making their plans work. They had hidden the rope, even from the cleaning staff. The pulled it out and got it ready on the terrace’s balcony. Once it was thrown over, Derek had estimated ten to fifteen minutes before security arrived at the location, giving them enough time to get down and get away to the city proper. Stiles checked to see if they had all the essentials, which was really a list of phone numbers and cash. They knew better than to bring their own phones as they could be tracked.

Derek Stopped Stiles before he threw their linen rope over the balcony’s edge. Stiles looked at him quizzically before Derek leaned in and kissed him.

“I’ll see you down there.” Is all he said and Stiles nodded. Now was the time.

The rope went up and over and flopped against the family with a small thump. He made sure the rope was secure and showed Derek how to grip it properly. He climbed over the edge and almost had a heart attack. Learning about how to escape was one thing; in practice, it was terrifying. He slowly moved down the rope before miraculously hitting the bottom. Derek followed as soon as his feet hit the ground. Stiles noted Derek was very good at climbing down a rope, even without proper training. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he grabbed Stiles hand and led him to their escape.

Once they made it through a door on the castle inner walls, Derek steered him to the proper street to get them to Ms. Burrell’s. Derek had been smart enough to bring along a hat, which seemed to keep onlookers from recognizing him for who he was. They had a long ways to go, but Stiles hoped the fifteen minutes would give them a big head start.

He was wrong. Three measly blocks from the castle guards shouted at them and they took off. Derek led him through the main streets before stopping at an intersection.

“Go that way until Pine, then left until Birch, and then right, it should bring you right up to Ms. Burrell’s shop. Go. I’ll try to keep them off of you.”

“Derek-”

“Go. You can save me later.” Stiles kisses him quickly before taking off. He can hear Derek fighting with the guards. Yelling seems to be his thing. At Pine, he swings a left and keeps running.

“There he is!” Someone yells. A quick look back and more guards. Stiles knows they’ll follow his to Ms. Burrell and he can’t have her getting into trouble. He just hopes Pine keeps going for a while so he can out run these guys.

“Stop!” One of them yells and Stiles knows the last thing he should do is stop. He pushes himself harder to out run these guys.

Of course, the road ends in a dead end, a square to be exact. He quickly looks for an exit but the guards were too close for him to back track to the last street.

“Omega, you will come with us!” One of them orders.

“No! The palace will not kidnap me again! I have diplomatic immunity!”

“Like hell you do! You’re house Alpha reported you escaped! You will return with us!” The start to close in one him and Stiles hears the telltale shudder of a camera. He only hopes that the picture will make it to his father. The security press in upon him and he does try to fight, but five against one isn’t great odds. They end up handcuffing him ad dragging him to a car when he refuses to walk back.

~

**Derek**

The last person he wanted to see being thrown into their room was Stiles, but thrown he was. He managed to catch him just as the door was locked from the outside. He heard guards being ordered to not let anyone out or in for the time being, without three guard escorts. Derek knew any further escape attempts could not even happen now. He gently guided stiles to an armchair by the fire.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, they roughed me up a bit, but nothing like Peter did. I am just tired.” Derek nodded and stroked his cheek, noticing a bruise forming. He ends up leaning forward and touching his head to Stiles, the feeling of grief overcoming him.

“I am so sorry, Stiles. I never meant…”

“Stop Der. We were obviously being watched closer than we thought. I just hope the pictures make it to my dad. He’ll come then. Or Scott will, or both of them. We still have some hope.”

“You deserve so much better. Had I ever even thought my family was capable of this, I would have insisted we left that first night, when Scott asked you to.”

“I was the one to insist on staying, remember? I thought I could get past the thoughts of my Status, but I think we became a part of something much greater than we realize. I think I was always just a pawn in their game.”

“Not my game. In my game, you are my King; to always be protected by me.” Stiles leans forward and kisses him gently. They are interrupted by a knock at the door. Derek calls whomever it is to enter.

A young servant enters, escorted by three guards, and she sets a tray with food and an envelope down on the table in the room. She gives a small curtsey before disappearing with the guards.

Derek reaches out for the envelope, and pulls out a note and a picture of Stiles from earlier.

_Nice try! And nice picture! I may have it framed!_

_XO_

_Uncle Peter_

 Derek nearly rips the note in half, but he stops at looking at a picture of Stiles. He is standing in front of a wall, hands raised, placating whomever he is talking to. The circles under his eyes are more prominent and his clothes hang off him, making him look so much smaller. Derek shows Stiles both. He tosses the note into the fire and stares at the picture.

“Do I really look like this?” He asks in wonder, like he hadn’t realized how awful he truly looked.

“Yeah. But if this is the picture taken and your dad sees it, he’ll have to know something is up.” Stiles gives a nod. They both stare at the picture so a bit more before Stiles takes it and tosses it too into the fire.

“Maybe I wanted to keep it!” Derek says jokingly.

“We have enough memories of our time here.” Stiles whispers and Derek has to relent. He pulls Stiles to him and they stay in an embrace before a beeping sound makes them both break from each other, looking around curiously.

Another beep and Derek starts stalking around the room looking for it. The beeps continue rhythmically until Derek narrows it down to one of Stiles suitcases he brought with him. He brings it to Stiles, since he has no idea why it would be beeping. A look comes over his face and he quickly digs into the folds. He pulls out a cellphone and it beeps in his hand, letting them know they found what was making the noise.

Stiles quickly unlocks it and stares at whatever message he is seeing. He looks up at Derek, with a look so heartbreaking he clasps Stiles free hand.

“What is it?”

“My dad’s on his way here.”


	11. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of King John brings many unexpected surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a bit of fluff after all the angst, so this chapter will get fluffy, as will the next few. There will still be some angst, but not the degree as previous chapters. 
> 
> Updates may be slower to come, maybe not. I threw out my back over the weekend and I'm not moving so well right now. I am hoping it won't effect me writing, but certain chairs kill me right now.

**John**

No word from stiles in weeks, and Danny unable to keep the hackers away from his main communication devices, John _needed_ to see his son. Scott’s mom got much better after a physician came to see her and stated she had been poisoned. She had recovered fully but the circumstances were suspicious as hell. He had been hearing increasing reports from spies within Lobo that Stiles was not safe. Unable to confirm or deny these things with his kid, he had to see him immediately. Talia may not have broken their treaty yet, but she had already broken dozens of international laws with how Stiles’ communications were being screened/stopped, plus her own brother had tried to break into a foreigner’s laptop, with a king’s crest clearly on it. She may not be accountable to him directly, but she sure as hell was accountable to the international community.

His phone call to her right after Stiles’ arrival had done nothing to ease his worries. She had claimed she could not control what her mother had said and that the situation had been dealt with, meaning Derek had ripped his own grandmother a new one. John had stressed it was _her_ job to ensure his son never felt that way again and not her son. Stiles was to be treated with dignity and respect, just as she had promised. Talia had promised to do better, but then everything seemed to fall apart and he could never get a hold of his son.  

As he sat on the plane, they had to be redirected twice and he was worried they would run out of fuel before being granted landing. It would look terrible for Lobo since John had requested both Kira and Liam to join him. The pair had been sick with worry since they also hadn’t been able to speak with Stiles or Derek. Scott, of course, was with the pair, waiting anxiously to see his friend. His assistant came up and put a hand on his shoulder as she showed him an image on her tablet. John’s heart sank. It was his Stiles. He looked terrible. The image was attached to an article saying that he had escaped but his Alpha’s matriarch had retrieved him out of pity. The article did not paint a positive light on Stiles, but hailed the Hales as champions of Omega safety. John could clearly see Stiles had not been eating, he looked like a child in adult clothing, and had not been sleeping, and those dark circles don’t appear out of nowhere. He turned to his assistant.

“See to it Project Phoenix is ready. I may be calling it into action once I arrive.” She nodded and headed off to make phone calls.

Thankfully, the captain announced their landing had finally been Okayed and they were preparing to descend. John prayed his son was still alive.

~

**Stiles**

“What do you mean he’s coming? Where did you get that phone?” Derek asked, sitting on the armchair.

“My dad gave this to me. I completely forgot since I had my own phone. The message is from our tech guy Danny. It just says my dad is coming. He may have sent to see if the phone worked.”

“Well call him back!” Stiles did as he was instructed. He probably would have if he still wasn’t lost in the thought his dad was coming. He waited and the line only rang twice.

“Stiles!” Came Danny’s panicked voice. “Thank god it worked! How have you been?”

“Not great man. Is it true? Is my dad coming?”

“Yeah, he left about an hour ago and should be landing there soon.” A loud burst of static came over the line, causing Stiles to stare at the phone.

“You still there Danny?”

“Barely. Someone in Lobo is trying to stop all cell calls out of the country. Not just yours, everyone’s. We’ve got maybe a few more minutes before they block you again.”

“Fuck, okay. Here’s the deal man. If for some reason my dad comes home without me, tell him he _must_ come and get me. I can’t leave here on my own. We’re being trapped.”

“Shit, got it. You are coming home though, I can guarantee it.” The static started up again until his cell phone beeped, telling him the call was dropped. He looks to Derek and nods.

“We’ll get out of here, I know we will.” Derek gives him a warm nod and kisses the crown of his head.

“Would you like to lie down and rest? There’s nothing left to do but wait right now.” Derek asks him gently and Stiles nods. Just the thought of getting out of here, seeing his dad _today_ has lifted a great burden off his shoulders. The lightness and the nice little run he had has made him exhausted. Derek gently steers him to the bed and helps him take off his shoes. Stiles waves him off when he asks about his jeans.

“Dad’ll be here soon. No use in changing.” Derek gives him a nod before covering him with a blanket before sliding in next to him. Derek gathers him into his arms and Stiles feels himself drifting off to the sound of Derek’s heartbeat.

~

**Scott**

He needed to see Stiles as much as John did. After they figured what happened to his mother, Scott had tried to get back to Stiles, but Lobo had gone into shut down. Almost all flights were cancelled or delayed to the point most passengers gave up. No trains were running at the moment and the border security was ramped up. They would not even allow Scott through with John’s seal. They said he needed to still get approval from the Hale family, which he did not have in writing. Thankfully, the internet was still working and the entire kingdom was clamoring to see Stiles again. The news outlets had run a story on the pictures from their outing, praising the men for their quaint date. They also called into suspicion that the Lobo press saw it as less than romantic, when in fact it was. They also called them out on their choice of language in referring to Stiles, but simply said not much can change in a country that has refused change for decades now.

Scott had gone to John to tell him, privately, all that he had witnessed there, especially the Hales treatment of Stiles so far. John was not pleased. Scott ended up working with him on Project Phoenix and he hoped they could enact it while they went to rescue his friend/brother. Other whispers had come through the grapevine, worrying about Stiles’ safety and anonymous tips started to come in regularly, begging the King to come at once, Stiles was in danger.

One of Talia’s assistants hastily greeted them as they exited the aircraft.

“Your Majesty, We were unaware of you trip here.” She had tried to sound happily surprised but ended up sounding more scared.

“Yes, I am aware I am coming unannounced. I could not reach Her Majesty, or my son, so I decided to come instead. I would _very_ much like to speak with Her Majesty. Right Now.” He tacked on when the woman seemed to freeze. She quickly nodded and gestured them to the car. She almost tripped, while standing still, at the sight of Kira and Liam. Scott had to hold in his laugh. He could almost see her twitch towards her phone but stopped while they entered the car. A second car pulled up so the four of them wouldn’t have to squeeze in the assistant and all their bodyguards. The windows were practically blacked out, Scott noted, but he wasn’t sure it was a good or bad thing. The drive to the castle only took about fifteen minutes and once they had exited the car, the assistant lead them into the meeting chamber.

Talia was sitting on her throne, her daughter next to her, and they were discussing something animatedly. She stopped as they proceeded in and Talia’s face went blank before a mask of happiness fell into place.

“King John! What a surprise! And I’ve see you’ve brought some additional guests.”

“Yes, Queen Talia. We are all here to see my son. None of us have been able to get in touch with him, and we’re all terribly worried.”

“I can only imagine. I’ll send a guard to fetch him and Prince Derek at once.” She gestured to a guard, who scurried off. “You could have just called.” She said teasingly to him.

“I tried, multiple times. Especially after a friend at a human rights group gave me a call saying, they had some anonymous tip that courtiers were abusing Omegas in Lobo. I tried to call him to see what he knew, and low and behold, I couldn’t get a hold of him. Then there is the fact his own personal guard, Sir Scott McCall, had to rush home to deal with the fact his mother had been poisoned and was never allowed to reenter your country. Oh and the lovely detail that I can smell his misery all the way in here. Obviously he is quite unhappy.”

“Ah I see.” Scott’s eyes narrowed. How she could see much at that incriminating evidence was a wonder. “We have been having a terrorist threat lately. They have made it so we’ve had to increase our security tenfold until it has been dealt with. And your son has been under stress but he has not made any complaints to me.” She said smoothly.

“Sir Scott had my seal with him as he tried to enter via car.”

“I do apologize, but that is our protocol. Only those approved and carrying the Hale seal were admitted. My apologies, again. And you young man,” she said turning her attention on Scott, “what is this ‘sir’ business? Did you get yourself a new shiny title?” Scott bit his tongue not to answer, but the gasps from Kira and Liam were enough for her to realize she had put her foot in her mouth, again. She ended up giving him a sardonic grin instead. “Congratulations.”

Stiles and Derek were then escorted into the room, a guard on each of them, one arm held in a tight fist. Stiles called out to his dad, but the guard retched him back as he tried to escape. He watched in awe as Stiles grabbed the guard’s baton and slammed it into the guard’s knee. The guard quickly let go and Stiles pointed the baton at the Guard holding Derek, who quickly let him go. He grabbed Derek’s hand and led him to his dad.

Scott saw the look on John’s face. It was barely contained fury. He swiftly hugged his son, then Derek, before whipping around to Talia. She took a step back at his face.

“John-” She tried.

“Enough! This is how my son has been treated? That your own guards kept him from me? The fact he has lost too much weight and that he was photographed trying to escape your castle?”

“It’s not that bad-”

“Not that bad?!?” He pulled out a walkie-talkie and said just one word “Go,” before turning his attention to Talia.

“Queen Talia of Lobo, you are hereby under arrest for violation of the International Treaty: Agreements concerning Traveling Dignitaries. You and your entire Household will be taken into custody and interrogated to see if there are any other charges to be added.” John boomed. Talia and the rest of the room looked in shock. “Your capitol city is on lockdown until all courtiers and family can be found and apprehended. Prince Liam of the British Isle and Princess Kira of the North will act as guardians of your country until a solution of a ruler can be found.” As he finishes Scott is shock to see Princess Laura approach them. She gives a low bow.

“Your Majesty, I offer myself up to you willingly. I know my family has done wrong, and I hereby pledge my allegiance to you from here on out. I will answer all your questions honestly. I swear.” John nodded and pulled her to his side but did no more to her, like handcuffing her. Instead, his focus is on Talia.

“While I agree my guards just now mistreated your son I have done nothing wrong.”

“Whether by your command or not, Lord Peter hale has been trying to spy on Zeilony via my son’s government laptop, a clear violation of the International Treaty. We have also found a signal jammer is working against his phone, again, a violation, and the fact I have not been able to contact him, yet another violation. I can only imagine what talking to my son will reveal about our own treaty and the number of ways you have also violated that.” Soldiers burst into the room, surrounded the courtiers, and made them get on their knees. Scott was pleased to see so many different patches worn by those from other countries. Even with the small amount of evidence they had, they were able to convince about ten or twelve other countries to send soldiers to help secure the city and castle. All but one kingdom, the Argents (no surprise there), were happy that Kira and Liam were taking over Lobo for now. The rest of the world was pleased with the shared guardianship.

One of their soldiers, leading the fight, walked up to John just as Talia was being arrested.

“The castle is secure, as is the town. We are looking for approximately five missing courtiers, and one family member.”

“Peter?” Scott asks, noting he wasn’t in the crowd.

“Yes. He seems to have slipped out of our search thus far, but the rest of the Hale clan has been captured and we have already begun our search for the courtiers.”

“Excellent Thomas, thank you. A cargo plane should do it for transport.” The soldier nodded before barking orders into his walkie-talkie. Everyone in their group finally turned to look at the pair of Princes to find Stiles crying.

“Stiles! What’s wrong?” John asked hurriedly.

“We get to go home.” He said through his tears and John pulled him, and Derek, into a hug, which Scott just had to pile onto. Kira and Liam both piled on, making it a true group hug.

“Yes, you get to come home now. You’ll never be unable to come home again.” John said, his own tears falling, as he kissed the crown of Stiles’ head. He also leaned and kissed Derek’s forehead, embracing him just as tightly.

~

**Derek**

He couldn’t believe they were on a plane back to Zeilony. They day had started out with great plans, and then moved to failure, before settling on this great relief.

They had been lying in bed, Stiles sleeping fitfully, when guards burst in. They had not spoken to them, just grabbed each of them and marched them to the meeting chamber. He knew he looked surprised at the King’s appearance, but he knew it was coming. Perhaps he thought it was another cruel trick. He watched as Stiles tried to rush to his father and was yanked back. He wasn’t surprised that Stiles lashed out. Both of them were at their wits end and the fact the soldiers were still trying to control him with his father standing _right there_ was too much, even for Derek. He was awed at Stiles response of beating the guard with his own baton. The next several minutes were the absolute best.

He was slightly saddened to watch his mother be arrested, but he knew she had it coming. There was only so much she could do before getting caught. She should have put a stop to everything their first week there. He was also pleased to see every courtier getting arrested. He was only slightly surprised by Laura. Stiles had been right; she would have made a wonderful Queen one day. He was twice surprised when King John had not handcuffed her. She sat on the plane with them, still un-cuffed. He also remained unchained, and he hoped it was Stiles own response to him, keeping him close at every turn, that was swaying the King’s opinion.

Now on the plane, the King sat on a bench seat, with Stiles leaning against him, and Derek leaning against Stiles, keeping him safe. No one asked yet what they went through, for which he was grateful. The time for storytelling would come, but right now was for relaxation and reconnections with Stiles and his dad.

Once they had landed, Stiles and Derek were placed in a car with Scott, who had to hug the crap out of Stiles. He kept apologizing, even though Stiles kept forgiving him. Scott could have no idea anything would or could have happened after he left. Derek was blown away at the forgiveness Stiles showed his friend. Derek was reminded that Stiles would make the best King because his heart was so forgiving. He also knew when to fight and flee both admirable qualities.

Once in the castle, they were hurried from any prying eyes. They were led to a smaller meeting room, with lush winged back chairs and a long table, and they were asked to recount their time in Lobo by his dad.

“I want to tell you dad, I do, but I think it would be best if I told someone else right now. I don’t want you to have a stroke.” King John’s face clouded over for a moment at the implication but finally nodded. Scott tried to stick around but Stiles wanted him to wait outside. Scott relented when Danny walked in carrying a tape recorder. He set it on the table and gestured for Stiles and Derek to sit.

“Normally, I’d never do anything like this, but your dad thinks you’d like a familiar face. I’m going to record it for your family and the international community.” Stiles nods and sits down and Derek follows suit.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Derek asks. He knows Stiles and Danny seemed close and this could piss him off too.

“I think so. They’re locked up right?” They both nod. “Then I want proper justice done.”  He pulls out a piece of paper. Derek notes there are questions on it. “Okay start at the beginning of this whole thing.”

Stiles starts at their arrival in Lobo, and how the extended family acted. He noted that Scott could verify parts of the story, but wasn’t present for the whole thing.

“I think I can also verify just about everything Stiles.” Derek points out and Stiles blushes before kissing his cheek.

“Apologies husband. Of course, you can verify everything. I just meant outside of this conversation, in case they need someone who wasn’t in the room right now.” Derek gives a small snort before kissing his forehead.

“Apology accepted. You should continue.” They last part was spoken quietly to him.

Stiles went on to describe how Derek’s friends treated him, to Scott’s abrupt departure. He easily talked about the welcoming ball but started to fidget and get nervous for the next part.

“Stiles, they need to know. You’re dad needs to know. I can fill in gaps as to what Talia said, but they need to know.” Stiles nodded and squeezed Derek’s hand.

He explained the dinner and them realizing they had been drugged. Stiles made sure to note Derek’s decisive actions of calling an Omega physician who came and gave them antidotes before testing what she could for the drug used. Stiles quickly remembered the women who had helped them and begged Danny to find them and bring them here. Danny quickly promised to find them and bring them to the castle. Danny was more furious about the drugging than anything else.

Stiles continued with the isolation and moved onto Peter. Danny nearly broke off a piece of the table when Stiles recounted how Peter had whipped him. Derek found his anger boiling over. He hadn’t heard the whole version, and Stiles almost clinical way of talking about it told Derek that he was trying to keep his emotions in check. They had to take a five-minute break for Danny to regain his calm. Derek noted the man was a Beta, but he had reacted more like an Alpha when Stiles had said what Peter did. Once Danny had calmed enough, they resumed.

Stiles spoke of the classes, the healers, and their botched escaped. Once he was finished, Danny’s face was pale. He asked Derek for anything else and Derek chose to fill him in. How his mother denied knowing about the drug, but he still wasn’t sure. He spoke briefly about breaking ties with his family, even though the paperwork was still pending. How he moved them to a supposedly secure wing, and had almost killed Peter. He spoke about the deal brokered and how it nearly destroyed their marriage. Derek detailed his own attempts to get Stiles out of the country and his goals constantly thwarted.  He also noted that it seemed he was being pulled away from Stiles for things that really had nothing to do with him. Danny noted all of it before looking at each man.

“I think we have enough to safely say the treaty with Lobo is broken. Stiles, you’ll need to talk to your dad about what all that entails.” He gave a significant look to Derek. Stiles gave a nod, as did Derek. Derek had no idea if his marriage would be annulled or if they could try to work out the rest of the year. Danny left them and Scott came in to take them to their room to rest.

“Your dad wants you both to rest for right now. Meals will be brought to you. Tomorrow evening, you’ll need to start making an appearance at meals, but for the rest of tonight, you may both rest." Stiles nodded.

“I’ll want to hear about the knighting tomorrow man, don’t think I have forgotten.” Scott gave a nod and left them in their room. Derek noted there was a separate bedroom again for him. He was sad. He truly loved lying with Stiles in his arms.

When he went to move to the second bedroom, Stiles stopped him.

“Stay with me? Please?” Derek gave him a nod. He pulled him close and just breathed in his scent for a moment. Emotions he tried to withhold started to boil over and he felt tears pricking his eyes. He knew this wasn’t the best of times for his feelings to bubble out, but he also knew he might not get a second chance.

“I love you.” He whispered into Stiles collarbone. “I do love you.” Stiles curled further into him. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I love you too. I’m not going anywhere.” Derek could almost hear the ‘right now’, but left it. Stiles loved him enough to stay. They moved to the bed and Derek held Stiles, he hoped not for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally in love with the end of this chapter, I think it jumps a little prematurely. Let me know what you all think!


	12. Setting Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek settle back into Zeilony and make sure their future is secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! My back has caused me some issues with writing. I have had a hard time sitting for long periods of time. I'm still hurting, but it gets better a little each day. 
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Even if I don't respond directly I do read each comment and take in what you are saying and continue to edit/integrate a lot of the constructive criticism! You make me a better writer!

**Stiles**

The scent of his home was the first thing he acknowledges the next morning. That, mixed with the scent of Derek, makes him feel truly safe for the first time in months. He curls in tighter to Derek, relishing his warmth and scent.

Instinctively he knows his dad might annul their marriage, but he knows, just as instinctively, that he would remarry Derek in a heartbeat. They may have been forced together by Talia’s manipulations, but they had shared a lot together, the very good and the very bad. Stiles feels he knows Derek better than anyone else, even Scott. He has no idea what the political moves of his dad, or the international community, will look like for the next few weeks or months, but he knows he will stand by Derek’s side no matter what.

He knows Derek had put his foot in his mouth, or maybe even didn’t protect him enough, but both of them had put far too much trust into the treaty, hoping it would obstruct any malicious plans. 

A servant gently knocks on the door, but doesn’t wait to be called in. It is a young girl, who sweeps in and places their breakfast on the table. As she turns to leave she notices Stiles is awake and looks scared. Stiles gives a small wave of the hand to excuse her. She probably thought they would be sleeping, hence her lack of decorum of waiting to be called in. She quickly scurries out of the room and Stiles presses his face to Derek’s neck, taking in his scent.

Derek mumbles something in his sleeping, squeezing his arms around Stiles for a second before they loosen and Derek slowly blinks open his eyes.

“Morning.” He greets Stiles with a sleepy smile.

“Good morning handsome.” Stiles greets back. “Would you care for some breakfast? They just brought it up.” Derek hums for a moment before squeezing Stiles again.

“In a minute. I want some morning cuddles.” Stiles snorts but cuddles closer anyways. He could imagine this for the rest of his life. Derek has always been more cuddly and affectionate when no one else was around. He was quite the hedonist when no one was looking too.

They lay in bed for maybe fifteen minutes before Stiles’ bladder starts making him uncomfortable. Derek finally releases him when he threatens to pee on him. He escapes to the bathroom. Once he relieves himself he decides to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face, to help him wakeup. Once he finishes, he meets Derek by the table, who gives him a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. Stiles notices Derek had already poured their coffees and put the perfect amounts of cream and sugar in them. Stiles hasn’t realized Derek paid that much attention to his caffeine habits. Stiles decides to try to return the flavor by pouring them each some orange juice, but in the end, it doesnn’t feel adequate.

Derek just smiles at him as he sits and smiles even larger at the sight of the orange juice.

“What do we have planned today?” Derek asks him as he dug into his eggs. Stiles smiles gently at the ‘we’.

“Not sure. I can guess my dad will be busy with the interrogations of the Lobo Court and Hale family, but Scott mentioned we should poke our heads out for dinner.”

“Mmm. I vote for a lazy day in here, just the two of us, no stress, no Hale family drama, no risk of impending doom. Just you and me.”

“I think that sounds amazing Der.” Derek presents him with a brilliant, beautiful smile and they dig into their food more vigorously.

Their day goes almost perfectly to plan. They laze about, talking, reading to each other from books, and spend a lot of time just getting reacquainted with each other. Right after lunch is when things grind to a halt. Scott comes by with various newspaper articles and web articles for them to look over, as well as a status update on the interrogations.

“The courtiers and half of the Hales are in deep shit right now. They have all admitted to being a part of various schemes to either break you two up or violate some international treaty through spying. It’s not looking pretty.” Scott gives Derek a grim look.

“No skin off my nose, dude.” Derek said at his look, surprising both of the other two men. “There is a reason I stepped away from that shit.” Scott gives a nod and points to the articles.

“Take a look over those. You’re dad wants you to talk to him about responses and various other things. Just head down whenever.” Stiles gave a nod and Scott gives him a small smile before disappearing. Stiles knows he still feels bad about everything. He needs to sit him down and tell him again it isn’t, maybe even whack him across the back of the head to make sure it gets through.

Stiles and Derek divvy up the articles to read. Most were the same, speculation as to Stiles whereabouts, rumors now circulating about his return, but no official word, rumors also circulating that the Hale family was arrested for violations of International agreements and treaties. Only one he read actually said the Hales were indeed arrested, and it was a smaller British online magazine.

He turns to Derek to see what he has.

“I think they’re all about the same, rumors about you, us, the Hales, and violations of treaties.” Derek pokes at a few various pages, but doesn’t do it to show him anything, just moves them around a bit.

“Same. So what should our game plan be? My dad wants to hear what we want?”

“What you want, Stiles.” Derek corrects sadly.

“And you and I are a team. I’m not going to let you go so easily. So what do _we_ want to do?”

“For right now? Say you are indeed back, we are still married, and that there is an ongoing investigation into the Hale kingdom, which we can’t comment about until it is complete.” Stiles nods, impressed with his wording.

“That sounds pretty perfect.” Derek finally gives him a brilliant smile. “Now, let’s get dressed so we can go talk to my dad. Oh, and Derek?” He stops Derek from getting out of bed just yet.

“Yes?”

“Dress casual, okay? You’re not on trial, and you don’t need to impress him.” Derek gives him another smile with a nod before Stiles finally releases him.

~

**John**

Pouring over all the interrogations so far have given him a truly dark insight into what Stiles has gone through. His own testimony was tough to listen to, but finding out how the court viewed him, the various plots surrounding his son, and Talia’s lack of foresight (or her direct involvement) into all these nefarious schemes was astonishing.

His secretary pages him saying his son and son-in-law were both here. John tells her to send them in right away. He stands and hugs his son tightly for a moment before also pulling in Derek for a hug. One thing that the reports have made clear was that Derek hadn’t been involved in any of it, and that some of the plans even centered at getting rid of Derek first, before Stiles.

“Have a seat boys.” He said, gesturing to a comfortable couch. They sit close together and John takes the smaller, less comfortable couch across from them. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’m good right now, dad.” Stiles answers. John notes he seems much more relaxed now, and the dark circles around his eyes have faded slightly.

“I’m fine, thank you sir.” Derek responds.

“Cut the sir crap Derek. Either call me John, or dad, but no sir.” Derek blushes a bit but nods. “Have you both slept well” Again, two nods. “Excellent. I wanted to let you know, we have found the two ladies you mentioned and they are on their way here now. I’ll see to it they can set up any business they’d like.”

“Thanks dad. Those ladies did a lot for us.” Stiles says pleased.

“So you said in your testimony.” Stiles gives him a sad little smile, but John doesn’t want to push it. “Alight, down to the articles, what thoughts do you have?” John watches as Stiles gestures for Derek to talk.

“We think it would be best to confirm Stiles is back, we are still indeed married, and that Lobo is under investigation, but we can’t say anything else, since everything is still being sorted out.” John nods.

“I was hoping that you would say that. I wholeheartedly agree.” Derek looks proud and Stiles looks proud of him. John suspects it was all Derek’s wording in that.

“Can I ask why neither of you thought to call people out on their blatant disregard for the treaty?”

“I tried, with my mother…” Derek starts but seems to lose all his steam. Stiles squeezes his hand and they share a look. John thinks it looks like they had spoken about this.

“We both had more faith in the treaty than we should have. We had both hoped it would stop such things and by the time either of us realized it wouldn’t protect us, the damage was already done and we were stuck there.” John gives a nod in understanding. He had always taught his son to trust the words written in a treaty. John knows he is partly to blame.

“I completely understand. Now, as for the investigation, we have only interviewed roughly six people total: three courtiers, and three Hales. They have confirmed some things and made light on many new things. We are working them in a rotating interrogation right now. They have all confirmed there were _several_ schemes planned for the two of you, some worse than others. Derek, there won’t be any charges brought against you. There were a few plots that included your untimely demise in order to get closer to my son, and the rest of the accounts confirm you had no doing in anything that happened to my son.”

“Thank you si- John.”

“No thanks are needed. From what we can gleam, you have been the protector of Stiles.”

“He really was dad.”

“He also went above and beyond when you two were drugged to protect you two.” Derek gives a shrug.

“I want Stiles to come to me because he wants me, not because someone drugged us.”

“An admirably quality. Since you were in the process of officially renouncing your ties to your family, we are taking the unofficial break seriously and Derek is seen by the international community as part of the Stillinski clan, not the Hale.” John pauses, trying to think how to lay out his next statement. “Your sister, Laura, will also see no charges. From the testimony of others, we know she no part in any schemes, and by her own admission, she had sent the anonymous tips to me that said Stiles was in danger. Her grandmother confirmed that Peter knew of the emails and had started plotting her own ‘accident’.”

“She knew about all the plots? My grandmother?” Derek’s voice begins to shake slightly.

“Yes, sadly. It seems she was the architect in many of the plots, even a few involving your death.” Derek slumps a little and Stiles puts his arm around him to comfort him. John knows how hard all of this must be to Derek. He decides to land the next blow to him.

“I am also revoking our treaty with Lobo. The whole thing.” Stiles head snaps up as Derek curls in further.

“I am not giving up Derek, Dad!” John was slightly astonished by Stiles’ anger.  

“I know, I would never ask you to. The people think you two chose this path on your own and I can see you two care for each other. I _will_ keep your marriage valid. I worked with Liam all morning. Your marriage will stand in our laws.” Derek gives out a small rush of air. Stiles curls up next to him and John can see that they do care for each other and he wants to give them time to figure things out between themselves.

“Has Talia said anything?” Stiles asks when he pokes his head up.

“We haven’t interrogated her yet. We want to come at her with everything we can gather.” Stiles squints his eyes at him, studying him, but gives a nod and turned back to Derek, who seems to have gotten control over himself.

“How long until you’ve interviewed everyone?”

“It may take a while. Some of them are falling over themselves to tell us what they know, in order to gain favor or something. Others are being more reluctant. We are aiming for a week, but who knows. I may speak to Talia at the end of the week regardless of how the interrogations are going.” Both the boys nod in agreement. “Would you two be willing to give a few interviews once we announce everything? We’ll make our formal statements, with the new family dynamics, and charges to be rendered, but I would like to see the two of you do a few interviews to make things more human, if you will. Our people will stand behind you, but the international community will need to know and support you, and our family, through this.” John watches Derek looks to Stiles for his answer, willing to stand by his decisions.

“Yeah, I think we can. I want to explain why we stayed as long as we did and how we were treated by Lobo as a whole.” John gives his son a sad smile.

“I think we can arrange that.” He stands, and the boys follow suit. John moves and hugs each of them. “Go rest some more, I’ll see you both at dinner?”

“You bet, dad.”

~

**Derek**

Dinner that evening is an affair. As soon as they enter, the court and several of the aides and servants swarm them. Everyone wants to hug each of them and welcome them home, even Derek. He was been surprised that John was taking him in as a Stillinski and that he would see no charges for what happened to Stiles. He still feels guilty as hell for letting things get to the point they did and still half expects to be punished for simply being a Hale at this point. But John is trying to be fair and thorough.

Derek is even surprised to see his sister there at dinner, talking quietly to one of the courtiers. She rushes up to him and hugs him tightly.

“I’m _so_ glad you two are safe now. I was so worried about the two of you.” She pulls back and hugs Stiles as well. He looks a bit shocked.

“My dad told us you sent him anonymous messages saying to come and save me.” She nods and blushes. “Why?”

“Because after everything that had happened to you, Peter had the gall to physically harm you. I could only imagine what another month would have brought you.” Her looks conveys that it was the most obvious thing for her to do. “I had no sway with my mother, so I did the next best thing and went to your dad.”

“Peter wanted to kill you for it, you know?”

“I was aware. My grandmother stopped taking tea with me and one of my more trusted aides told me of rumors of a plot to kill me. But I’m not sorry. I would do it again. What my family, my _country_ put you through was unacceptable. I would rather be dead, or locked away for treason, than see you harmed again.” Stiles jaw drops before he pulls Laura into another hug. Derek watches as Stiles whispers something to his sister, but he can’t discern what is said. She pulls back with a smile. “A thousand times again to see you this happy.” With that she spins on her heal and goes back to the table.

At dinner, Stiles sits on his father’s right, with Derek next to him. Derek is pleasantly surprised to see Scott sit across from him, a place normally reserved for the next highest in power or traveling dignitaries. He watches as John stands and makes a quick toast at the return of his son and son-in-law. He asks all the courtiers to make them feel at home again and to welcome both Derek and Laura with open arms, because it was them who helped bring his son back home. They all toast and the plates begin to fly out.

“Okay Scott, what’s with the knighting?” Stiles asks his longtime friend as he digs into the evening’s soup, moaning at the taste.

“Ah, well,” Scott stammers, blushing at the noises Stiles was making. Derek almost snorts his own soup. It is absolutely delicious and he can understand Stiles’ noises. It is better than any soup in Lobo. “After I returned, I realized mom’s sickness wasn’t natural. A little detective work, with the help of some of the security, we figured it was some poisoned chocolates she had received. After we got the antidote, your dad pulled me aside and told me he was proud of me, and decided to give me a title to match my standing in the Stillinski household. I was knighted the next day. It helped a bit getting travel arrangements into Lobo, not that any were seen through though.” Stiles waves his hand at that.

“I was going to knight you as soon as I could, my dad knew that. You’ve been my most trusted advisor and friend for years. Now I’ll have to give you some shiny title, like Lord or Duke.” Scott rolls his eyes and blushes a bit.

“His most Lordiness?” Derek jokes and Scott lets out a snort as Stiles laughs. “What? It was only a suggestion.” He says with a straight face. Scott observes him for a moment.

“Thanks again, Derek, for bringing my best friend home.” Scott says. “But Stiles never mentioned you had a sense of humor!”

“I don’t like to advertise I am sociable.” Derek manages with a straight face.

“I call bullshit. I think Stiles wanted to keep your snarkiness to himself, the selfish bastard.” Scott tries to sound affronted, but Derek can tell it is all in good fun.

“Back to your knighthood, I was hoping the tale was more exciting, like slaying dragons or saving maidens.” Stiles jokes, trying to redirect the conversation without admitting he was trying to keep any part of Derek to himself.

“As you well know, dragons are protected in Zeilony, and I prefer maidens who can save themselves.” Scott says, then blushes as he realizes what he has just admitted.

“I see, and how is fair maiden Kira?”

“Shut it.” Scott mumbles into his soup. Stiles’ response is to stick out his tongue at him.

After that several courtiers pull Derek into conversations about his skills, which he thinks he doesn’t have much of.

“I have a Bachelors in Business Management.” He tells one courtier, but they seem to brush it aside and try find out his hobbies. Derek admits to enjoying the arts and writing in his free time. Stiles seems interested in the last bit but says nothing. The courtiers go on to ask about his duties back home, which were more to the business side of the kingdom like taxes, repair projections, and he headed a few small committees charge with reviving the economy. Courses fly in and out during their entire discussion. John and Scott keep the most of Stiles attention, catching him up on court gossip and what has been happening in the kingdom.

“Butt did you enjoy a bit of that?” One of them asks and Derek shrugs.

“It was my duty as second born.”

“Did you have any say in your life?” One of the women asks and she sounds truly distressed at the thought that he did not actually have any say.

“There were clear guidelines for the order of births and their duties. I always knew what my job would be in the kingdom. I could have gone for a different degree, but my jobs at home would have stayed the same.”

“You poor thing. I think you should help us with our arts projects. The Stillinskis have always been huge supporters of the arts. We have several nonprofit organizations that need help with management and get their names out there. We have plenty of people heading the things you used to do, which of course, you are welcomed to help with,” The lady quickly tacks on in case Derek actually loved doing that, “but since you actually like the arts, we could really use your hand there.” Derek is surprised at the offer. It seems the courtiers were actually trying to make him feel welcomed.

“I would love that, actually. Use what I know for good and support the things I love.”

“That is wonderful! And if you wish to write, I know _many_ editors would love to get their hands on your work. Especially if you did a series on say, growing up in Lobo with the Hales, or even falling for our dear prince. They’d scoop up that in a heartbeat.” Says one of the boisterous men.

“I could be a terrible writer for all you know.” Derek counters.

“True, but I bet your stories would be fascinating. If you are worried about their horribleness, you can request an editor to look over them and give you notes before you officially turn them in.”

“I shall think about it. Writing has always been more of a hobby to deal with my life than as a pursuit of a career.”

“Definitely think about it.” The man says with a nod.

“I will. I want us both to get settled first and have the rest of the Hale kingdom dealt with before I make any definite plans.”

“A wise man you are. I know you will take care of our prince. He deserves the best in this world and I truly believe you will give that to him.”

“That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Derek announces as he eats the last bite of his dessert. He means it too. He knows Stiles is going to be one of the best Kings in the world and to be a part of his world is going to be amazing. To be the one bringing him happiness almost takes Derek’s breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may continue to slow until my back is back to normal. Sitting is painful at the moment, so writing has taken a back seat until I can figure out how to fix my back.


	13. Finding Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Derek and Stiles finally settle into their new lives, they start to find the answers they need to start to heal and find balance between their lives in Lobo and Zeilony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A update FINALLY!!! Thanks so much to everyone for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> I am feeling so much better, so thank you for all the kind thoughts.

**Stiles**

The next morning, Stiles is hoping for another lazy day with Derek, but they are interrupted during breakfast by a timid knock at the door. Derek goes to answer it and comes back with a group of court physicians.

“Prince Genim, we apologize for interrupting your morning, but we would like to examine you.” Stiles feels as if ice had been poured through his veins. Flashes of the Hales’ healers bombard his mind and he quickly pushes away from the table before rushing off to the bathroom in a panic. He hears calls of surprise from everyone, but all he knows is that they want to poke and prod and do god knows what else. He slams the door shut to the bathroom and locks the door. He sinks down in front of the toilet, letting the cool porcelain press against him as he starts to have trouble breathing.

He hears loud voices, but can’t tell what anyone was saying. The voices stopped and a timid knock came at the door.

“Stiles? Can you open the door?” Derek’s voice sounds weird, like he was coming through a tunnel. Spots start to dance around his vision and the pounding at the door starts up, but the sound fades as his vision darkens.

Stiles comes to, laying on his bed. Derek is hovering next to him, and lets out a small whine when Stiles meets his gaze.

“Wha- What happened?”

“You _passed_ out! You scared the hell out of me!”

“Sorry. I guess I had a panic attack.” He hasn’t had one in years, since he had to step up to do his mother’s work. Finishing her vision has helped with the attacks.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with the healers in Lobo?”

“Yeah, I just freaked for a second. I know the physicians here wouldn’t harm me like that, but the thought of being poked and prodded again just freaks me out.”

“Would you be mad if I told you that I requested Morrell to come by? They said that they would come back when they find her. They promised not to come back until then.” Stiles gives a nod.

“Thank you, for everything.” He curls up in Derek’s arms. Derek kisses him gently. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and pulls him closer, getting lost in the soft feel of his lips. Derek gently tips him back towards the pillows and moves his hands down Stiles’ sides. Stiles nudges Derek’s lips with his tongue, seeking entrance, and Derek opens his mouth obligingly. Derek’s hands snakes under the hem of his shirt and stroke the skin on his sides, making electricity shoot up his spine. He drags his own hand down Derek’s back, feeling his muscles moving, before slipping his hand under his shirt. The skin under his hand is smooth and soft. Derek seems to catch what they were doing, and pulls back slowly. Stiles made a sound of dissent.

“Slow down, you were passed out five minutes ago; I don’t want to hurt you further.” Derek tries.

“I’m good.” Stiles says, yanking Derek back towards him. Derek tries to pull away again, so Stiles decides to wrap his limbs around him. “Don’t go anywhere.” Stiles mumbles against his lips.

Derek groans and captures his husband’s lips in a heated kiss. Stiles shoves his shirt upwards and Derek took the hint and pulls back to take his shirt off. He pulls on Stiles shirt as well, before pulling him free and flinging it across the room. He pauses, mouth open as if he is about to ask Stiles a question, but Stiles is done waiting. He yanks him back in again and their arms wrap around each other again.

Things were starting to get heated, Stiles starting to arch against Derek, silently asking for more, when a timid knock sounds in the room. Derek groans and pulls back even as Stiles tries to reel him back in.

“Who is it?” Derek calls out, sounding breathless.

“Morrell.” Stiles now groans as he releases Derek and they both sit up.

“Come on in.” Stiles says. They are still tangled together, but Stiles knows they are decent enough. Morrell walks in and pauses at the sight of them. A Stillinski physician follows her and pauses. Stiles recognizes him as Deaton, his Dad’s personal physician.

“You could have told us to come back.” Morrell states, finally moving to the table to set down her bag. Stiles just shrugs.

“You kind of killed the mood.” He says and Morrell just smiles at him. “I’m guessing you’re here for a checkup and to inform my dad of everything.”

“He just wants a detailed exam to submit for the international community. Plus, I needed to do a checkup any way.”

“Fine.” Stiles disentangles himself from Derek, but doesn’t put his shirt back on. In fact, he doesn’t even move from the edge of the bed.

“Would you like for Derek to stay?” She asks. Stiles looks at Derek, then gives Deaton a significant look. “You can trust him Stiles, and you know you can trust me. I’ll throw him out if he steps out of line.” Derek takes his choice out of his hands though. He leans forward and kisses Stiles gently.

“I’ll wait out in the hall. Yell and I’ll be in here in a heartbeat.” Stiles relents and stole another kiss before allowing Derek to get up and leave. Stiles turned to Morrell, barely glance at Deaton. Morrell approached him with a thermometer and Stiles stuck it in his mouth. Morrell started asking him basic questions, though they were more pointed since she knew how he was a week ago. When the thermometer beeps, Stiles sees Deaton approach and he automatically recoils slightly. Morrell sees this and intervenes. She pulls out the thermometer and hums at the read out. She looks back to Deaton and gives a small nod towards Stiles.

“I need to ask you something Prince Genim.” Stiles motions for him to continue. “May I see your back please?” Stiles worries his lips for a moment but decides to allow it. He stand and turns his back to him and allows him to view the damage. Thankfully his healing had kicked in enough that he was mostly healed, with just a few scabs left. The scars were fading, but still there. He felt Deaton’s hand land on him but flinched. The hand quickly fell away and Morrell was gently turning him again. She continued with a basic exam, checking his heart, breathing, ears, and throat. She started packing up, saying he was in as good of health as she expected.

“You’re under nourished, but I know you know that, and you need to rest a lot until you feel your energy return fully.” She said as she turned to leave.

“Marin, aren’t you forgetting something?” Deaton says looking at Stiles.

“No.”

“He needs a thorough examination, including his reproductive organs.” Stiles quickly sat down and scooted back slightly.

“You listen to me, Alan Deaton. You may be my older brother, but I will box your ears. This boy has been through enough. I have told all of the security people _and_ all of the physicians what he was put through, including the healers disgusting curiosity with his reproductive system. I will _not_ be the one to force him to allow me to be intrusive.” She turns back to Stiles. “You can come ask for me any time, and I will examine you, but not until you are ready. If any of these physicians get to forceful, give them the healer treatment.”

Stiles thought for a second before realizing she was telling him to fight back if they got too handsy. He gave her a brilliant smile. She turned back to Deaton and stared him down until he relented and moved towards the door.

“Apologies Your Highness.” Stiles gave him a curt nod.

He didn’t having anything against Deaton, or any of the other physicians per say, but more so everything he went through in Lobo made him distrust everyone in the medical field except Morrell, since she had been his saving grace.

Morrell gave his shoulder a squeeze before gesturing for Deaton to precede her out the door.

~

**John**

John waited in his “comfort” room, which was more like a den in any normal home. Stiles and Derek joined him and were sitting on a large couch, curled up together. John was happy to see both of the boys were relaxed. Even their attire was more relaxed than he had seen previously. Stiles was in a pair of lounge pants and a thread bare t-shirt, while Derek was in worn jeans and a t-shirt that looked two sizes too small. He liked that neither were on their “game” as today was the day that he decided to release a statement about everything that had happened.

He had invited them down, saying that the press release was happening and they simply walked into the room, looking relaxed and sleepy. He was happily informed that both were taking Ms. Morrell’s advice of rest and relaxation to heart. They weren’t seen much by those in the castle, expect for dinner time. He had seen them out in the gardens and had heard of them hanging out in the library for hours on end.

John has yet to talk to the boys about his conversations with Talia. She was interviewed the day prior, though he knows it will not be the last. She was silent mostly, smirking at the interrogator, and giving little information. John was surprised to see how little she seemed to care about the fact she had been dethroned and was awaiting judgment by the international community. When John had gone in, she seemed more surprised. John was sure she thought she wouldn’t have to answer directly to him.

_Talia’s face when he enters is priceless. John can see her shock and embarrassment. She takes a second look at the door, but John just slaps down a folder on the table before sitting. He takes in her appearance of dirty, wrinkled beige prison garb. Her hair looks matted, and without her makeup, she looks ten years older._

_“Sorry to disappoint Talia, but it is just me right now.”_

_Her eyes quickly snap back to his and he watches as her mask of indifference falls back into place._

_“What can I do for you today John?”_

_“First, you can address me by my title.” He says, opening the folder and pulling out the statements of others._

_“I will, if you call me by mine.” She counters._

_“Okay,_ former _queen, now inmate 7456.” John says with a saccharine smile._

_John watches as her face becomes beet red, before she calms herself again._

_“What could you possibly want?” She sits back._

_“How about some answers? After everything, the war, the treaty negotiations, the wedding of our sons, you would throw that all away? And for what? To be caught?”_

_“Like you would understand.” She answers with a snort._

_“Try me.” John challenges as he leans forward._

_“They are all lies, obviously, by the court, my daughter, your son. Not a thing you have heard is true.”_

_“I saw with my own eyes your guards trying to keep my son from me. I have sworn statements from all those interviewed so far, stating their involvement, your involvement, your brother’s involvement, your mothers, etc.” He says, laying out each statement. “So I will ask you just once more, your last chance to tell me what I want to know. Why did you do it?” John watches as Talia looks at each statement, before looking back and him and studying him._

_“Power.” She says simply. John waits for her to continue, but she doesn’t say another word._

_“Care to elaborate?”_

_“I would like to see Derek.”_

_“No.” John answers simply. “You will be lucky to see the light of day again, let alone Derek.”_

_“Let me see Derek. I will tell him everything.”_

_“Why him?” John cannot see a single reason to let Derek talk to this woman again._

_“He is the only one who will understand.”_

_Talia refuses to speak after that, except to ask to go back to her cell. John isn’t sure he can allow her request, but he also needs answers._

John’s attention snaps to the TV when the special report starts and John’s most trusted advisor, Parrish, walks up to the microphone.

“Thank you all for coming today. I have a statement here from His Royal Highness King John of Zeilony. After I have read the statement, I will take a few questions.” The reporters all murmured but quieted down as soon as Parrish shifted papers around. “In respect to many of the rumors floating around, the Kingdom of Lobo has been seized by Zeilony for violations of International Agreements and the breaking of sections of the peace treaty with Zeilony. Lobo is currently under the guardianship of Princess Kira from the North and Prince Liam of the British Isles until a more permanent solution can be found. Prince Derek is now formerly of the Hale clan as he has decided to withdraw all ties to them and is now a full member of the Stillinski clan. He, and Prince Genim, both had their rights violated at the hands of the former queen, Talia Hale. We are still in pursuit of former Duke, Peter Hale who is wanted on charges of violation of International Agreements, violation of the peace treaty between Zeilony and Lobo, and violation of the Omega Rights act of Zeilony as it is recognized internationally. We ask that at this time, the press gives the Stillinskis privacy to find healing and that all inquiries be forwarded to our offices here at the castle.” John watched as Parrish set down his statement and look to the reporters. “I will now try to answer a few of your questions.”

“Will the princes remain married?” Someone shouts off camera. John watches as Derek stiffened slightly.

“Yes. Both men have made it clear they wish to remain married and that the conflict with Lobo has no standing on their union, as Prince Derek walked away from the Hales.” He gives the reporter a curt nod hoping that will be the end of the questioning.

“What will become of the Hale family now?” Someone else asks, though the reporter waits for Parrish to point to them.

“We are still in the midst of a complete investigation, but I can say Princess Laura will not be facing charges as, from all accounts given thus far, she had nothing to do with any of the violations of laws and treaties, and she even went so far as to contact King John when the situation became apparent to her. She will remain in the castle for the time being until the investigation is complete and the Hale clan is given over to the international courts.”

“What parts of the treaty were broken?”

“I am not at liberty to discuss the specific clauses that were violated as they are still considered to be of national security, but I can safely say a whole section of the treaty was violated by Queen Talia.”

“What exactly did Prince Genim go through? We’ve seen some very unpleasant pictures come out of Lobo.” John watches as Stiles stiffened. He knows his son is not ready for any type of public discussion of the horrors he faced. He had already prepared Parrish for this exact question.

“Prince Genim is not ready to discuss those details publically yet, and I am going to honor his wishes at this time. He will chose when to discuss these issues, and again I will ask the reporters of Zeilony to use discretion when speaking to him. He has suffered enough for now and I would not want to be the reporter who causes him to suffer more.” There was a baseline threat there that John hopes will dissuade any reporter from getting too nosy.

John watches as Parrish apologizes but said more details would come as they were discovered and that was all the time they had today. The special report is ended, switching to an anchor for their reactions. John mutes the TV to see how the boys are doing.

“Did Parrish just threaten the reporters if they get too nosey?” Stiles asks him with a quirked eyebrow.

“He did. I didn’t tell him to though. He just likes you enough to want to protect you.” Stiles blushes a bit, which made John wonder. “You do realize a lot of people are going to be supporting you in this, regardless of the outcome. You had the people’s love before the treaty, that’s not going to change suddenly.”

“Sure.” Comes a murmured reply.

“Son, I just need to say this, then we can pretend we never had this talk.” Stiles gestures for him to continue. “What you went through, what you both went through, does not make you weak. The opposite is true. For you both to stay, to try, to hope, is not a sign of weakness, it is a sign of strength. You both survived something that I aided in putting you through. You are the strongest people I know.” Stiles frowned slightly.

“Dad, you aren’t to blame-”

“The hell I’m not! I made you agree to the marriage, the parts of the contract that put you there. I didn’t try to come for you sooner, as soon as I couldn’t get a hold of you. Instead, I waited. You suffered because I was too blind to see that they had cut you off from me.”

“Dad, you had no idea Talia would pull half that crap! I could have tried harder to get out! I could have fought harder! I could have _done more_ than sitting around _waiting_ for my rescue!” Stiles shouts at him.

John knows  his son is hurting but the thought that he blames himself at all for his own suffering breaks his heart.

“Do you remember what you said to me when I ordered you to marry Derek?”

“That…”

“That you hoped your misery brought me, and this country, great happiness and prosperity.” John recalls quietly. “I never-”

“Stop right there. My marriage did not and has not brought me misery. My marriage to Derek has brought me love, security, and happiness. Talia brought me misery. You need to understand this or we are going to have problems.”

John looks at his son, who was still curled up with Derek. Derek looks like he is about to cry, hearing them fight and the words being thrown about.

“I know Derek has brought you happiness. I can see it every day. I haven’t seen you this happy and content in years. But If I hadn’t agreed-”

“You need to stop that thinking.” Derek stops him. “You can’t regret one without the other. Our marriage brought all of this on; that treaty binding us together also sent us away. We can learn to deal and move on, but not regret. For regrets will only end in sadness for everyone.”

John has to admire his son-in-law. He already seems to know he and Stiles would try to hash this out all day, going back and forth. Stiles gives him a nod and a sweet kiss. John wonders idly if  he could handle seeing his mother again, but he decides to withhold that for another day. Right now, they need to focus on healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually been editing the beginning of the story more this week, trying to figure out Talia for this chapter, so if you would like to go and reread, you can, but if not just know she is a lot more manipulative than I originally wrote. I am still contemplating how manipulative she is and how much she actually knew and if it fits into my plans for Peter.
> 
> And Hey, Look: I'm actually starting to use my [Tumblr](http://glampenny.tumblr.com/) more!


	14. Half Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek continue to settle into their new lives and Talia finally gives _some_ answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay updates!! 
> 
> This story is turning into a beast. Everytime I think I'm closer to the end, I keep extending it further. I _swear_ I know where this is all going, and it kind of scares me how much further I want to go with it. 
> 
> Thank you to all you wonderful readers who caught some mistakes! There are somethings spell/grammar check miss. You are all beautiful people!!
> 
> The Kudos and Comments always fuel my writing!

**Stiles**

Life in Zeilony is turning out to be paradise after everything that happened in Lobo. His dad is standing by his side, and by Derek’s, through everything that is thrown at them. The press is actually keeping their distance and not trying to assault them with questions every time they step outside, which is been happening more and more frequently. They have been going out on longer and longer trips, seeing the galleries, introducing Derek to people he can work with if he chooses. Lately they have been stopping by Ms. Burrell’s new place. True to his word, Stiles made sure both Ms. Burrell and Morrell are taken care of, and both ladies were given new places to make their businesses. Each visit to Ms. Burrell has meant an increase in business for her, as everyone wants to go to where Stiles is being seen. Stiles made sure to give a reporter a nice sound bite that praised Ms. Burrell for all her help in Lobo, and that without her, he would have been lost. That increased her business considerably. Stiles is now hearing that dinner reservations for her new restaurant are going out three or four months.

Stile’s father is trying to keep them in the loop about what is being discovered, but at the same time he is beating himself up more and more for letting Stiles go in the first place. Surprisingly, it is always Derek who defuses the situation, reminding him he had no idea any of this was going on. One of the bigger blows was learning that both Stiles and Derek’s personal assistants were arrested for taking bribe money not to report any abuses they saw. Stiles had sat in silence for almost two hours trying to figure out how Todd, his personal assistant for five years, would do such a thing. To this day, he still can’t quite reconcile the Todd he thought he knew with the Todd who took a measly five thousand credit bribe to keep his mouth shut.

But he got Lydia, one of his oldest friends, and classmate from school, who told them in no uncertain terms she was the new assistant to the pair. So far she had done well, but their schedules are still light since they are taking a mini vacation from their duties until everything is sorted.

Today they find themselves in the library looking over various businesses Derek can work with. He’s met almost all the directors, so now he just needs to decide.

“You know you don’t have to decide today. This can wait until you meet them all.”

“But you told me the rest aren’t that nice and Paulson seems to only be in it for the money.”

“I did say such a thing, but you should also meet them and make your own opinions.” Stiles tries again.

“I trust your judgment. “ Derek punctuates the comments with a kiss to his forehead.

“Fine. Who are you leaning towards?”

“Maybe the Arts Anywhere Foundation. I really liked that they help struggling artists with everything from living arrangements to supplies.”

“They are good people. Any others?”

“That recovery group. You know the ones that working on trying to recover paintings lost in wars and thefts. I really like that idea.”

“Why not both?” Derek shoots him a look. “You’ll have enough time, I know you will. The recovery group only has meetings once a months, and AAF has things locked down, so they really just need help with grants, funding, and getting their names out there.”

Derek nods, looking back at each of the groups again. Any more discussion is halted when Scott steps into the library.

“Hey man! What’s up?” Scott’s face does something complicated.

“There is someone here to see Derek.” His voice has a formal quality to it. Stiles raises an eyebrow at him.

“Send them in.”

A young, petite looking girl walks in, wearing a very nice ensemble, speaking to a wealth in her family. Stiles notes she looks a lot like Laura.

“Cora?” Derek sounds confused. “I thought you had run off with some Duke from Spain.”

“I sort of did. It was more of an adventure, as all people need at least one adventure.” The girl states with a heap of attitude. She looks at Stiles. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Sure. Stiles, this is my sister, Cora. Cora, this is Prince Genim of Zeilony, my husband.”

“Husband?!? When the hell did you get married?” Cora gets up into Derek’s space and Stiles has the urge to push her away from him, regardless of their familial relation.

“Like three months ago. I assumed you had been told, but chose not to come.” Cora huffs at his answer.

“I hadn’t heard a thing, I swear. I would have been there.” She then turns an assessing eye to Stiles, which he definitely didn’t like. “You married him?”

“Yup. He did.” Stiles snaps back. He really isn’t in the mood for more Hale bullshit.

“But Derek, he’s an Omega… Though you can get a crown now, and get lots of babies.”

“Excuse you.” Stiles practically yells at her. He isn’t going to take this again. “I am standing right here and if you actually _read_ , you would know that _I_ will receive the crown. There is more to me than a baby making machine and I will expect you to act accordingly.” Derek and Cora both look surprised. “I am the heir to the throne of Zeilony and you will act accordingly or I will see to it you join your family in jail.” Stiles gets a sick pleasure out of seeing her mouth flap ever so slightly.

“Apologies Prince.” Cora gives him a quick curtsey.

“Stiles, don’t throw her down there, she obviously had nothing to do with any plot.”

“That may be husband, but I will not allow another Hale to walk all over me like I am _nothing_.”

“Again, apologies, Your Highness. I was surprised, is all.” Cora tries yet again, making Stiles huff in disbelief. “I’m sure you are aware of how we were raised.”

“I am. I am also aware that you have been traveling the world, where Omegas are often treated as human beings. You should have picked up some manners in your travels.”

“Stiles.” Derek implores, pulling Stiles against him and scenting his neck. Once he pulls back, he looks into Stiles’ eyes. “Please. Let’s try again.” Stiles gives a nod and Derek directs the group to some plush chairs further into the library.

Cora sits daintily, brushing off invisible wrinkles. Stiles and Derek sit close to each other, so that Derek can hold Stiles’ hand. Stiles decides to sit back and just watch the interaction.

“How was your trip?” Derek tries.

“Good. Mark… Duke Abella has been amazing. We’ve been talking about settling down.”

“So you did run off with him.” Cora blushes deeply.

“Not exactly. I ran off with his brother, Juan, but… well… Mark was just amazing.” Derek hums at that.

“What have you heard about the arrests, because I am assuming you are here because of the arrests?”

“Yeah. Mark’s mom threw a fit when she heard she realized she was helping to hide away a Hale. _That’s_ when I found out my entire family had been arrests expect for my brother and sister. Getting here was a nightmare to keep from the press. Apparently they have been looking for me since my name wasn’t on the arrest warrants or charge sheets and never mentioned in any broadcast. I just need to ask, are what they saying true? Mom broke like seventy international laws and the treaty with this country?”

“Yup. She has been bad lately. She and Peter planned a little betrayal we still haven’t fully figured out.” Cora gestures for him to elaborate. “We don’t know much and King John has asked that I go and speak to her, she asked for me specifically.”

“Why haven’t you? She is our mother.”

“She’s…” Derek starts struggling.

“She was a gigantic bitch to both of us.” Stiles finally breaks his silence. “She did everything she could to manipulate the situation and harmed us both. Me more so.”

“What?”

“Your mom was a part of or at least knowledgeable to several plots that planned to kill your brother and maybe even your sister, the heir. She was also knowledgeable to the fact that Peter tortured me. Neither of us are in the mood to speak to her.”

Cora studies him a moment before nodding.

“I can only imagine what my mother has put you both through. There is a reason I ran off with Juan. Peter had… plans for me. Plans I didn’t want.” Stiles studies her, she apparently was also a victim of Peter and Talia.

Cora finally sighs before looking at the pair.

“I guess I just need to get to know you, Prince Genim. Figure out what will happen to our family.”

“You can stay here until everything is concluded. I doubt John will try to change you with anything. You had no idea we were even married.” Derek says with enough confidence that it actually makes Stiles smile. His husband is comfortable enough here now to be making bigger decisions.

~

**Derek**

Derek has waited several days since John told him that Talia wanted to meet with him. He wanted to get himself in order before facing her. Stiles of course dropped a bomb on him the day before.

_“Hey Der, I’ve been thinking…”_

_“That doesn’t sound ominous at all.”_

_“Ha, ha, you are so funny.” Stiles was great at answering his sarcasm. “I’ve been thinking about the end of next month, I’ll be going into my next heat.” The blush rises beautifully on his cheeks._

_Derek does a quick calculation, it was the last week of the current month, so he had a scant three weeks to figure things out._

_“Oh. Do I need to find someplace else to sleep?” Derek drops his chin so Stiles can’t see how much the thought of not spending Stiles’ heat with him hurts._

_“No, you goof. I want to spend it with you!” Stiles pulls his chin up and beams at him. “I would be honored to spend it with you.”_

_“And bonding?”_

_Derek knows bonding is an important part of any heat. Any Alpha helping and Omega through a heat that does not wish to bond has to get a ton of shots leading up to it to help suppress that desire._

_“That would be nice.” Stiles bites his lip temptingly, though he looks lost in thought. “We won’t have to worry about kids. I’ve been on the pill since my mom died. It helped stabilize my hormones while I was dealing with her death.”_

_“Stiles-”_

_“I’m not saying I’ll never have your kids, I just want to wait a bit, until we figure everything out and we’ve been married a bit longer-”_

_“Stiles!” Derek grips his shoulders before he can get too wound up. “It’s perfectly fine. We’ll wait until we are both ready. You are already giving me amazing gifts. The fact you want to spend your heat with me_ and _bond, is… simply amazing.”_

_“Well, I do love you, you doofus.”_

_“I love you too, you spaz.” Stiles clutches at his chest._

_“Oh, the sweet nothings of my husband! Be still my heart!” Derek shoves him away with a huff. Leave it to Stiles to ruin the moment._

Now he is standing outside the interrogation room, waiting to face his mother. John and his staff told him to just talk to her, that hopefully she would give them the information they wanted, since they had met her demand. He takes a deep breath and tries to hold onto the happy feeling of knowing he would be bonded to his husband soon.

The room was unnaturally bright. The florescent lights were harsh to his eyes and made his mother looked gaunt. She was dressed in a blue jumpsuit, looking surprisingly comfortable at the table. She looks up at him as he enters and he almost leaves as she smiles at him.

“My son.” She breathes as he sits across from her.

“You requested I come, I am here, so talk.”

“Now, now Derek, is that any way to greet your mother?” She admonishments lightly.

“You are not my mother. You are some stranger to me. Now are you going to talk? Or are you just going to whine at me?” Derek sits back and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I will tell you, but you have to ask the right questions.” She draws abstract patterns on the table top.

“That’s not how this works, Talia. You said if you saw me, you would tell me why, there was no mention of another set of 20 questions. Now talk, or I will leave and I will _never_ see or speak to you again. Your choice.”

“Someone’s testy.” Derek starts to stand and Talia reaches out to grip his wrist. “Alright! I’m sorry. I’ll tell you.”

Derek sits back down and stares at her hand on his wrist until she finally sighs and lets him go. Derek sits back, crosses his arms over his chest and waits. He honestly has no desire to speak to her.

“Everything that you know isn’t right.” Derek scoffs at that. “I’m not saying they were lies, some were, but you don’t know the whole story.”

“So tell me the whole story. There is no need to drag this out.” He watches as his mother seems to get frustrated but she composes herself before continuing.

“This is all about power. The power of an Alpha, the power an Alpha has over Omegas. We are meant to show the world that power. What we Alphas are truly capable of.”

“Say Alpha and power one more time, I dare ya.” Derek snarks back.

He can see his mother’s manipulations; he can see how she is trying to maneuver him like a piece on a chessboard. She rolls her eyes at his attitude.

“This country has its priorities all out of order. They allow Omegas to walk around like they are our equals.”

“They are our equals.”

“No they are not! They are subservient to us, their Alphas! This joke of a country is just giving them the freedom that will destroy them!”

“I don’t know if you noticed Talia, but this country is way better off than Lobo, even during the war.”

“That’s because they convinced the world that _we_ were the ones in the wrong! No one would trade with us, even our allies. They all thought that any interaction with us would lead to repercussions.”

“I hate to break it to you Talia, but that’s not the way it works. Omegas are equal to us, we must cherish them, they bring life into this world, they ground our inner wolves. If anything _Alphas_ need them more than they need Alphas.”

“You will never truly understand. You have drank their Kool-aid, all you know is what you have been told _by them_.”

“No, I have read, researched, and married an Omega. I know how amazing he is.”

“He is a means to an end. Had you ever listened to your family, you would truly understand what marrying him meant for us.”

“And what would it have meant?”

“Control of Zeilony of course! To marry you to some weak Omega, break said Omega, and have you control the kingdom through him. But no, you had to go and fall in _love_ with that pathetic excuse for a breeder. You had to _protect_ him from his superiors. All we wanted was to bring about the proper change needed. It would end the war and we would still control this god forsaken place.” Her rant ends with her leaning into his face. “If you would have just mated and bonded with him none of this would have happened! I would still be queen and you still a prince!”

“Oh, haven’t you heard? I am still a prince. King John and his allies are acknowledging my unofficial break from the family. I am part of King John’s family now, and I kept my title.” He gives her a smug smile.

Talia reaches across and slaps Derek hard, raking her nails across his face in the process. A team of security guards rushes in and subdues her and two of the men approach Derek. He waves them off and turns to see Talia being handcuffed to the chair. Once she is secured Derek motions for the men to leave. He has a few more things to discuss with his mother.

“Tell me why you would risk everything on this insane idea that you could control Prince Genim. You _knew_ King John was invested in his son’s safety.”

“Had you actually fucked the boy when you were supposed to, you could have controlled him and had him reassure John that he was fine. But instead you had to be all _noble_. Had I known what a wimp my own son would have been, I would have pawned off some distant relative who was on the same page, like I thought you were.”

“You are insane, you do know that right? Why would I want to ensure the prince was willing to mate with me if I was on the same page as you?”

“I thought you were using subterfuge! I know your grandmother spoke to you of Omega’s proper place in this world. She told me you agreed. And yet, you disappointed both of us.”

“That same grandmother who was planning on having me killed?”

“You obviously disappointed her. She was more than willing to make the plans for me after Peter and I talked to her.”

“You? You wanted me dead?”

“Hell yes. I wanted a strong Alpha to control that brat, but instead I got some gooey one that wanted to simply love him.” She says ‘love’ like the concept turns her stomach. “You are weak.”

“And yet, you are the one strapped to a chair. I think our actions speak for themselves.” He gets up to leave and she strains forward.

“We can still succeed.” Her voice has turned desperate, but Derek can still see the manipulation. “As soon as the two of you mate and bond, you can control him, you can free us.” Derek lets out a laugh.

“You have got to be kidding me. Even after Prince Genim and I mate and bond, I will never see that you are freed. I will never use him like that.” Derek leans in close to her, and stares straight into her eyes. “I will do my best to make sure you rot in a deep dark hole until you die. Am I clear?”

“Sure. But I can guarantee that you will change your mind one day.”

“Hardly. You wanted me dead. I will never forget that. If you think you can manipulate me ever again, you are crazier than I thought.” Derek finally walks out of the room without a backwards glance. He can hear his mother calling out to him, but he doesn’t respond. He walks towards the elevators, more than ready to put his mother out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this question over at [Tumblr](glampenny.tumblr.com), but I will ask for advice here too. We are approaching some smut and I would like some advice on it. I've never really written smut before, especially in an A/B/O world. Advice from you wonderful folk??


	15. Feeling the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heat finally hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO UPDATES!!!
> 
> Thanks to all my loyal readers for sticking through this. 
> 
> This took me forever to write. I realized I'm not so good at writing smut when I'm stressed. But now that the holiday is over for the time being, I can focus again.
> 
> Also note I have updated the tags!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!!

**Stiles**

Stiles is nervous. In a matter of days, he’s going into heat and he is going to spend it with Derek. It’s his first heat with any Alpha. He had always spent it in a specialized room guarded by Betas and other Omegas. Alphas were always kept away until Stiles emerged after his heat.

Stiles had finally broken down and went to see Morrell about his reproductive system, and now he now sits in her office. She had done his exam and been infinitely patient with him as he kept trying to not freak out. Deaton had tried to barge into the exam, but was swiftly removed by Morrell. Stiles thinks she deserves a freaking medal for how she reacted. Now all he has to do is wait for her return with his results.

Morrell walks in with a benign smile on her face. She sits down next to him and he starts to worry.

“How bad is it?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Please. I know that smile, it was the same one doctors used when they were trying to reassure me during bad news. Plus you sat next to me, and not at your desk.” He thinks it is all pretty apparent.

“I’m sorry to give you that impression.” She seems genuinely sorry. “I just thought you’d be more comfortable with me here, than there. As for the smile, we’re taught it in school, but it’s not always a bad thing.”

“So, then what’s the news?”

“You’re in good health, all around. Nothing surprising. The drug you took hasn’t effected you heat wise, you are on schedule. Your hormones are a little wonky for being on your particular birth control, but a full test of those will take about a week to figure out, which won’t help you in a few days. But I am reasonably sure you should be fine.”

“Good, good.” Stiles wrings his hands a bit.

“Stiles, you know you can talk to me, confidentially. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“It’s… there’s really… I mean…” Stiles tries to organize his thoughts before continuing. Morrell gently places her hands on his and gives him a reassuring nod. “I’m worried.”

“About what?”

“Spending my heat with…”

“With Derek? Any Alpha?” Stiles nods. “You’ll be fine. I promise. Derek knows what you’ve been through, and I may not know him terribly well but I know he cares about you. In your heart, you know he cares. His instincts will be to protect you above all else. You will be fine, I promise.”

“I… I don’t doubt Derek, just, me really. I mean, I’ve never,” Stiles waves his hand vaguely, “and I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“That’s why heats are wonderful, your body already knows what it needs to do. Just, trust yourself and trust Derek, everything else will come naturally, I promise.”

Stiles nods and thinks about his next question. Typically there is a physician on hand after his heat, just to check up on him, make sure he isn’t too dehydrated and that his hormones are beginning to balance again.

“What about afterwards?” He asks her quietly.

“Afterwards?”

“You know, when it’s all done. I usually get poked and prodded a bit after my typical heat. I can’t imagine what will happen if I am actually with an Alpha.”

“Shit, I forgot they did that here. Okay, so I will talk with Deaton, make sure I am on call. It’ll be almost identical to what we did earlier. I’ll do a basic examine, make sure you are still in good health. But no more. I’ll see to it that no other physician goes near you without your permission. I will probably speak to Derek too. He’ll want nothing more than to protect you.”

“Thanks. I do appreciate it.”

“No thanks are needed. For even a progressive community, Zeilony can forget that Omegas feel things too. They all think Omegas are these docile creatures that allow anyone to touch them whenever they would like.”

“You’re pretty progressive thinking for having come from Lobo.”

“I wasn’t always there. I married young and he moved us there. When the war started he went off to fight and died.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He wasn’t the same man I married anymore. Lobo changed him for the worst. I do wish I could see him one last time, just to slap him. But he was also the one to get me into Omega medicine. I was originally just a typical physician, but then Alphas kept bringing me their injured Omegas. The more I saw, the more I knew I needed to protect them. He encouraged me to follow that passion to become the best Omega physician in Lobo, which I did.”

“For which I am thankful, and now I understand a little better. You saw the absolute worse that an Omega can go through.”

“Indeed. And I will gladly protect all Omegas from all that Alphas _and_ Betas can do to them because of some silly archaic belief that they are somehow _less_.”

“I think you will do well here.” Stiles beamed at her.

~

**Derek**

Derek knows they have a matter of days until Stiles will fall into his heat. He wanted to do something special for the brilliant man. He had gone to Scott for advice, but he wasn’t as helpful as he would have hoped.

_“Stiles won’t know what to expect.”_

_“What do you mean?” Scott had be so very cryptic so far, leaving thoughts half completed._

_“I mean, Stiles has never… you know. He’s always waited for the right person.”_

_“So he’s a virgin.”_

_“Yes.” Scott winces. “He’s got a lot of expectations from school and gossip and shit, but not any experience. He has no idea what to actually expect.”_

_“I… I don’t want to surprise him the bedroom, Scott. I want to make this a special occasion. I want to take him on a romantic dinner, maybe a show, maybe a walk in the park. I just want him to know I love him enough to want to make this special.”_

_“You know him well enough for that dude. You two have been attached at the hip since you came back. You know what he likes.” With that nugget of advice, Scott turns and leaves Derek staring._

Thankfully Ms. Burrell had come through with a fantastic idea. She promised to prepare a perfect meal for them, combining the flavors he loved from Lobo and the new flavors of Zeilony. She was even kind enough to clear out a private room for them. She had told him it was the least she could do for them, since it was their presence initially that helped her business thrive so much.

Now he is checking his tie one last time. Stiles, of course, has been ready for about five minutes. Once his tie is the best he is going to get it, he picks up a single red rose. Out in their room, Stiles is standing next to the fire, looking delicious in his suit. Derek walks over to him and gently places his hand on Stiles’ lower back. Stiles gives him a warm smile, as his eyes roam Derek’s figure.

Derek blushed slightly and held the rose out to Stiles. Stiles took it gingerly and gave the flower a quick sniff.

“You still haven’t told me what tonight is about.” Stiles states quietly.

“It’s a surprise just for you.” Derek responds. He holds out his arm for Stiles to take.

They walk out of the castle and there is a sleek limo waiting for them. Derek guided Stiles in and settled into the car next to him. He watched as Stiles started to fidget next to him.

“Relax, please? I won’t make you endure anything I know you won’t like.” Derek reaches over and covers Stiles’ hands.

“I know, I’m just nervous. This is like our third date, ever.”

“Well, you know what should happen on third dates.” Derek teases. Stiles blushes again and bites his lips nervously. “Hey, I wanted to do something special for you, that is all. I don’t expect anything else from you. Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, in advance, if I forget.” Stiles added quickly.

“You’re welcome.” Derek gently picks up Stiles’ hand and gently kisses the knuckles.

The car stops outside of Ms. Burrell’s place and Derek sees Stiles grinning widely.

“Did she help you plan this?”

“She gave some ideas, is all. She was way more helpful than Scott.” That makes Stiles snort.

“You should have known better than to ask him. He only knows how to be gooey about girls.”

Ms. Burrell walked out of the restaurant and greeted them as they exited the car.

“Come along boys! I have your table all set up.”

She leads them through the busy restaurant, the other patrons falling silent as they pass. The noise slowly rises and Derek can hear small snippets. Most people seem surprised that they were there and so dressed up. They usually wear more comfortable, approachable, clothes.

Ms. Burrell opens the doors to a private room, and ushers them inside. Derek and Stiles both stop as they take in the scene. Ms. Burrell has gone all out for them, including candle light, a tasteful number of roses and privacy. She leads the to the table, making sure both are seated. She pours them each a glass of wine.

“I’ll send out your appetizers right away.”

After she has disappeared, Stiles lands his gaze on Derek.

“You have to tell me what this is all about. I don’t think you’ll purpose, since we are already married. So, what’s the deal?” He asks, studying him.

“I just wanted to do something special for you. Show you how much you mean to me. I may be great with words when it comes to politics, but emotions, you also know I tend to stick my foot in my mouth. I… I just want you to understand how much you mean to me.” Derek watches as Stiles seems to melt a little.

“You are such a sap. I already know Derek, you show me every day in the way you look at me.”

“You now sound like a sap.”

“Such a mood killer. And here I thought we were getting somewhere.” Stiles sticks his tongue out at him.

“So mature.” Comes Derek’s dry reply, including him also sticking out his tongue.

Their meal comes out and Derek is pleased to see a combination of their two countries foods. Stiles looks pleased and makes some very intriguing noises as he eats. Their meal passes pleasantly, with both men praising the dishes. Ms. Burrell is taking care of them by herself, not allowing any of her staff into the room. The only person she allows in is a violinist to play music for them. The young man knew to keep everything he saw and heard a secret. Derek had found him through one of the charities and approached him for the job. He had seemed sincere in his promise to keep their night private.

When their dessert is finished, Stiles set down his spoon and worried his lip until Derek thought he was going to chew through it.

“What’s wrong?” He tries to sound optimistic, though he is worried.

“Nothing, I swear.” Stiles reassures him. “I just… Thank you, for tonight.” Stiles sighs.

Derek holds out his hand and Stiles willingly takes it. Derek leads him to an open space in the room and the violinist plays a little louder. Derek pulls Stiles into his arms and begins to move with him slowly.

“Thank you, for giving me a chance. For staying with me when my family put you through hell.” Derek admits to him, nudging his nose against Stiles’.

“I don’t think I could have left you. You have been my parachute, keeping me safe whenever I fell; my life vest, keeping me from drowning.” He gently kisses Derek. “You make me believe in the idea of true mates.”

Derek kisses Stiles, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. The fact that Stiles believes that they could possibly be true mates, something incredibly rare that it has taken on a mythical quality, is astounding to Derek. True mates are compatible on every level and truly mate for life. Sometimes bonded pairs can separate if both parties want it, but true mates can never be separated, and many die together.  

“I would be honored to be your true mate. You will never get rid of me regardless.”

They continue to sway to the music, nuzzling against each other and just enjoying the atmosphere.

~

**Stiles**

Stiles knew this feeling well. His skin began prickling early in the morning and he immediately sent Derek out to go find Morrell and have her come to the castle. Of course, he had no idea his heat would progress as fast as it has. Normally, he would have a day of the prickling, but instead he had moved on within a half hour of Derek leaving. The heat was taking hold, spreading liquid fire through his veins. His thighs are already soaked with his natural slick. He is also rock hard, and writhing around, trying to find Derek, who’s scent surrounded him.

Thankfully Derek returns, looking wild eyed. Stiles is sure his scent is pervading the hallways and making the staff crazy. Derek pauses at the sight of Stiles. He approaches the bed slowly and sits on the edge. Stiles immediately reaches for him.

“Derek.” He whines, trying to bring him closer.

Thankfully his heat hasn’t reached the next staged, where he is in pain from the lack of touch from an Alpha. Derek gently takes his hand and kisses his knuckles.

“This is your last chance for me to walk out of here. If you have any doubt, tell me now, we’ll wait a few more months.”

“No, don’t leave me!” Stiles nearly shouts. Just the thought of Derek leaving him scares him. “Please.” He begs his Alpha. Derek leans down and kisses him, pushing him towards the bed.

Derek’s hand gently caress his sides, his hands smoothing over his skin. Stiles clutches at Derek, wanting him closer. He starts to pull at Derek’s shirt, trying to get at his skin. Stiles whines as Derek pulls back, but he is shushed as Derek removes his clothing. He hums in pleasure as Derek settles in the V of his legs, skin to skin. Derek starts sucking at Stiles neck. Stiles tilts his head back, giving him more access to the skin.

Derek moves down his body, settling molten heat down where ever his lips land. He continues to move down, stopping to lick a stripe up Stiles’ dick. Stiles bucks his hips and he feels Derek throw an arm over him to hold him down.

“Derek, please.” He pleads. He feels like he is about to burst into flames.

“Tell me want you want.”

“You, just you please.” Derek nods and moves back up.

“Roll over.” Derek husks into his ear. He starts to try to help him turn over but Stiles shakes his head fervently.

“No, need to see you, please Derek.” Derek nods quickly and runs calming hands down his sides.

“Okay, okay, whatever you want.”

Derek settles back in and double checks Stiles’ readiness. Stiles whines as Derek probes his slick opening. Derek starts kissing Stiles, distracting him from whatever he was doing to his body. He is surprised when he feels pressure at his entrance just before he feels Derek in him for the first time. He gasps in surprise.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks worriedly.

“Oh yeah, just surprised me is all.” Stiles squeezes Derek closer using his legs. It’s Derek’s turn to gasp in surprise.

Derek didn’t move for a few moments and Stiles starts feeling impatient. He whines loudly unable to think clearly enough to form words. Derek gives a low growl in return before thrusting roughly. Stiles throws his head back and lets out a grunt. Derek sets up a quick pace, thrusting deep and quick, overwhelming Stiles with sensations.

“That’s it Stiles.” Derek encourages him, his voice low and gravely. “Are you ready?”

Stiles, unable to answer, pulls Derek tighter against him. He needs the relief of a knot. His mind starts to lose all conscious thoughts, just a chant for his Alpha, the knot, relief.

He feels the knot expanding and he is surprised by his own orgasm. He feels teeth clamping down on his neck, and he feels a tingling in his mind at the formation of the new bond. He hears Derek grunt just before he stills. Derek collapses on him and Stiles allows himself to float.

~

**Derek**

He rolls them gently so that Stiles can lay on top of him instead of being squished. He notes that Stiles is still blissed out. He rubs his hand up and down his back, trying to comfort his Omega. He still can’t believe he is now bonded to this amazing man. The heat will progress for a few more days and Derek will continue to renew his bonding mark, deepening their connection.

Stiles starts to surface and try to move about. Derek shushes hum and tells him to rest and relax while he can. Stiles gives a minute nod before settling back against Derek. Derek continues to rub his back until he is sure Stiles is asleep. He really wants to clean them up and take care of his mate, but that will have to wait for them to be separated.

Finally thirty minutes later, Derek feels his knot has deflated enough he can move without harming Stiles. He rolls them again and as gently as he can, he removes himself from Stiles. This causes Stiles to awaken and reach for him.

“Shhh, I’ll be right back. I need to clean us up a little.” He continues to shush Stiles until he is able to extract himself.

He gets them a warm, damp washcloth and as gently as he can he wipes down Stiles, removing the sweat and excess come. He quickly wipes himself down. Before returning to bed, he grabs some water to try and make Stiles drink, to keep hydrated.

At first Stiles refuses the water, but Derek gently coaxes him into drinking it. Just before he can lay down next to his mate, a gentle knock comes from the door.

Derek moves so the door will block most of his nudity and isn’t surprised to see a maid there, holding a tray of small bits of morsels for them. It is known that Omegas hate to eat and drink throughout their heat, but they can be coaxed into small, bite sized amounts of food and small amounts of water.

“Sir, I have brought some things for you and his Highness. Food, a restorative iced tea,  and an elixir for his Highness to help even out his hormones and help with his energy level. I have been instructed to tell you to give him the elixir every time he eats or drinks.”

Derek takes the tray one handedly, and nods to the young servant girl. She gives one more curtsey before walking off. He closes the door and takes a handful of meat cubes and the elixir over to Stiles. He coaxes the elixir down Stiles throat for a few gulps before Stiles pushes it away. Derek tries the meat next and is able to get stiles to eat three cubes before he pushes those away as well.

Derek is able to eat several pieces of the different foods sent to them and drinks an entire glass of the tea before finally settling down next to Stiles.

It’s going to be a long couple of days, but Derek can’t imagine a better person to spend them with. His Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not terribly thrilled with this chapter. I wrote, rewrote, and re-rewrote this thing. I may come back to it later and fix everything I am not happy with, but for now, I am moving on because the next part of the story has been bouncing around my head the whole time I was writing this, and I really want to get it out.


	16. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking from the heat, the boys discover old foes attacking them again and new surprising challenges pop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the continued love! This story has become such a beast! I keep thinking I am getting closer to the end, then I end up writing a ton of stuff for an idea, extending it more. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments! You all really are the best!  
> Extra special thanks to one of my wonderful readers who caught I had repeated a chapter! I probably would have never caught it myself. But deleting it deleted your comments so I could not thank you directly, but thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

**Stiles**

Waking up, feeling clear headed for the first time in four days was a relief. As much as he has enjoyed his heat, he enjoys being able to properly communicate and eat. He stretches languidly and his hand brushes against warm skin. He looks over and see Derek awake, and watching him.

“Hey,” he starts quietly. He’s unsure how they should proceed. He feels affection flood their new bond and Stiles has to pause.

He’s bonded now, he is bonded to his Alpha. The thought kind of blows his mind a bit. Derek leans over him and gives him a beautiful smile.

“Hey, you back with me?” He asks warmly. Stiles just hums in response. “Anything I can get you right now?”

“Hmm, water is a good start, maybe some food.” Derek nods and rolls out of their bed.

He tinkers about a bit before coming back with a glass of water and a small plate of cubed fruits and meats. Stiles makes grabby hands at the water and he chugs half the glass before taking the plate. Derek rubs neck, where their bond mark is before turning and grabbing the house phone. Stiles listens as Derek asks for food to be sent up as well as Morrell to check Stiles over. Stiles doesn’t protest to having Morrell there so soon after his heat has passed. He would rather get it over with as soon as possible, than have it looming over his head.

He eats the entire plate of food without tasting much, just needing to get something in his stomach. Derek comes back and gives him a second glass of water before settling back down next to him.

“So we’re bonded now.” Stiles meant for it to come out as a question, but it became a statement.

“We are. A strong bond too. I renewed the bite several times.”

“You okay being stuck with this then?” He asks, gesturing to himself.

Derek frowns for a moment, which causes Stiles to panic a bit. He had meant it as a joke, not for Derek to take it seriously.

“I don’t mind in the least.” He finally states. “You are perfect, perfect for me. I thought you would be so different but you are just so amazing. I hate that you think so little of yourself.” He admits softly.

“A lifetime habit really. If you hear it enough, it becomes easier to believe.”

“You are beautiful and perfect, and if people can’t see that then they are complete idiots.” Derek says with such conviction that Stiles has to blush. Derek gently kisses his cheek before lounging back a bit.

Stiles smiles at his husband and mate, before lounging back as well so they can remain eye level. He leans in and kisses Derek gently.

“Thank you, for taking such good care of me.”

“It was my honor.” Stiles has to roll his eyes at that line.

“It shouldn’t be an _honor_. I love you, I wanted you to be with me out of love.” He says with a frown. The idea of mating with an Omega as an honor was a very old tradition where the Alpha would literally win the honor of being with an Omega during a heat through contests. The method was so out dated that Stiles is surprised Derek would say such a thing. Though, Stiles can see, and hear, Derek slightly freak out for a second.

“No Stiles, no! I didn’t mean anything by that, I just meant… shit, I’m terrible at this… I _do_ love you, more than anything or anyone. I just meant that I am thrilled to have you pick me to do this with. We could have waited another four or five months for you next heat, but instead, you let me be here with you, because you _do_ love me and I _do_ love you. Okay?” Derek seems extremely flustered, trying to find the right words.

Stiles takes a moment to soak in his words. He knows his husband has a terrible habit of putting his foot in his mouth in non-political situations. It’s one of the things Stiles finds so endearing, that he isn’t perfect and that he bumbles a bit with his words, especially when it comes to feelings. He knows he needs to calm Derek down before he gives himself a heart attack.

“Okay, okay, I understand now. I’m sorry I mistook your words. I do love you very much, poor communication and all.” Stiles kisses Derek gently, to try to help sooth any lingering doubts.

A soft knock at the door breaks them apart and Derek moves and slides on some sleep pants before answering it. Stiles covers himself, just in case. He can see a servant, Marie if remembers right, at the door with a try and just behind her is Morrell. Derek takes the tray and thanks Marie by name before nodding Morrell in and dismissing Marie.

Morrell stops and looks at Stiles a moment, while Derek sets the tray down. Stiles can see a high protein meal waiting for him, but he has an inkling Derek will withhold food until Morrell sees to him. Morrell finally moves and sets a physician’s bag on the side table.

“Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?” She asks as she starts to take out basic instruments.

“Pretty good, considering. I’m sore, of course, oh don’t give me that look.” He shoots to Derek when he looks alarmed at his comments. “We had a lot of sex and I was a virgin. Most experienced Omegas are sore afterwards, so don’t even.” He turns his attention back to Morrell. “I’m also tired, but that’s to be expected, but I’m not as tired as I usually am.”

Morrell hums and sticks a thermometer under his tongue.

“That makes perfect sense. You’ve bonded successfully and through the bond, you can receive energy from your partner, usually without a second thought. It’s usually during heats that the transfers occur, so don’t worry about sucking up all of Derek’s, or vice versa, energy. Plus you were able to find true release, and not a half release like a heat without a partner.” Morrell explains as the thermometer beeps and she notes his temperature with a nod. “You temperature is good. Were you able to take the medicine I asked to be sent along?” She questions as she pulls out a stethoscope. Stiles has to look to Derek because he has no idea what it was all about.

“Yes, here is the extra. He had some with every meal or water break.” Derek hands her an ornate looking bottle and she studies is for a moment.

“It shouldn’t be an issue as long as he had some regularly. I give the rest back to Deaton.”

“What was it?” Stiles has to know what he was ingesting.

“Well, your hormone levels came back right after I as informed you were in heat. Whatever was given to you in Lobo messed with your birth control and hormone levels than I had previously thought. This was to help guarantee you didn’t become pregnant since I knew that was a wish of yours.” Morrell checks his breathing as she speaks, before nodding again. “Okay, I need to check one more place, you know where. Would you like Derek to stay?” Stiles knows exactly where she needs to check and he freaks for a moment. Derek is by his side in an instant.

“I can stay here, distract you.” He offers.

“As long as you don’t growl at her. Because it is either her or Deaton, and I 100% prefer her to Deaton.”

Derek thinks for a moment before nodding. Stiles in turn nods to Morrell. She instructs him to lie on his back. Once he is comfortable, he grips Derek’s hand tightly. Derek starts talking to him about some new show he thinks Stiles would like to watch. Stiles can feel Morrell probing his entrance and he winces, as his flesh is tender and swollen. He can hear Morrell assure Derek of whatever she is doing.  She pokes him a few more times as Derek keeps trying to distract him, though as his body makes it known her presence is not wanted, he starts to squirm. He starts to panic because he starts getting flashes of the healers in Lobo. Derek tries to anchor him even as he feels Morrell move away from him. He can hear Derek telling him to breath, to try to relax. Stiles finally calms himself enough, but curls into Derek, seeking comfort and safety. He really is starting to hate anything medically relevant to his ass now.

“I’m sorry Stiles. I was hoping Derek could keep the memories at bay.” He hears Morrell apologize. He is just too tired now to deal with this. He doesn’t even think food can rouse his interest now. “You are fine though, and in good health. I don’t doubt there should be any complications now. You should both rest and relax for the rest of the day and Derek, you should make sure he eats. He needs his energy now that the heat is over and your bond won’t supply him with it anymore.” He hears her pack away her things and the door shut softly.

Derek doesn’t try to speak for a while before rubbing his back a little vigorously.

“Think you can eat?” Derek asks softly. Stiles can only tuck his face farther into Derek’s body. He just wants to stay right here.

~

**Derek**

He’s worried about Stiles’ reaction to the last examination. They had had no problems during his heat, and before the examination started Stiles seemed excited for food, but now he didn’t seem to want to move at all. Derek knows about fighting inner Demons and it seems Stiles’ demons about what the healers had done to him were continuing to haunt him. He doesn’t want to push but he knows he needs to get Stiles to eat. He is slightly scared at the emotions coming from Stiles through their bond. He wouldn’t call it terror, but the panic is cloying.

He tries to extricate himself from Stiles’ grip but Stiles doesn’t seem to want to allow it. He rubs Stiles back again.

“I know you don’t want me to leave, and I am not. I’m going to go get our food and drinks and bring them over. I promise to be right back here in your arms.” He can feel that Stiles wants him near, but his main concern is keeping his mate from getting sick because he didn’t eat or drink.

Stiles finally relents and loosens his hold. Derek quickly slips out of bed and hastily moves the tray to the bed. He is able to keep it level as he settles back next to Stiles. Stiles turns his face away the first few times Derek offers him a piece of meat.

Derek tries gently caressing Stiles’ cheek and he finally accepts. Once he has chewed the piece, Derek rewards him with a kiss. This method seems to be working. Stiles eats, Derek rewards him. He can see Stiles starting to relax and take food, rather than wait for it to be offered. They eat in silence, though it is not weighted like it was. It was comfortable, their bond open and feelings passing easily between them. Once their plates are empty, Derek drags Stiles into the bathroom with him.

He turns on the water in the shower and adjusts the temperature. He turns back and gently pulls Stiles with him into the spray. His instincts want him to be close to his mate right now, and his heart does as well. This was supposed to be a relaxed morning, connecting with each other, not having him mate be reminded of the horrors of Lobo. He almost wants to go slap Morrell. He knows she meant well and she could have continued the exam even after Stiles started freaking out, instead she backed off immediately. But she should have known Stiles could freak out. He still has no idea what all the healers did to him, but the fact that Stiles freaks anytime anyone want a more thorough exam, he can guess and it makes him want to kill every single one of them, even though he knows they each received lengthy prison sentences and revocations of their licenses to practice.

He tries to channel all his anger into caring for his mate, who is finally relaxing and leaning into him out of love and not fear. He even gets to se his playful side as the shower continues.

Once out of the shower, they change into comfortable cloths and read to each other. They probably should check the news, see how the world is fairing, but neither seems inclined to break out of their little world.

Of course, that solitude is broken by Scott, who bursts into their room.

“Dude!” Stiles exclaims. Scott is usually better than this, waiting for a reply.

“Sorry, but you both need to see this.” He quickly turns on the TV and they are greeted by an image of Erica and Boyd.

Derek snarls a little at the TV. The banner at the bottom of the screen says _New Developments in the Lobo Case_. Erica is being interviewed by some reporter and Boyd is standing behind her in support.

_“So, what you’re saying Miss Reyes is that all claims against the Hale family are false and the current ‘occupation’ as you call it is unlawful?”_ The reporter asks, tilting the microphone back to Erica.

_“Yes! Prince Stillinski was welcomed into the court, and by us, Prince Derek’s close friends._ He _was the one to turn up his nose at us. I am not surprised at all he made up blatant lies to gain control and power over a former enemy. He probably just wanted to make an example of Lobo, since we have our own laws about Omegas that he doesn’t like.”_

_“So you honestly believe Prince Stillinski went to Lobo in order to bring down Lobo?”_

_“Of course! The princes never loved each other, their marriage was that of an arranged marriage. King Stillinski offered up his own son to appease our Queen, but the truth is, he wanted a spy in her court.”_

_“So you’re saying the men have no feelings for each other?”_

_“None whatsoever. Prince Derek wanted to marry me, but the Queen felt the match with Prince Stillinski was more… advantageous.”_

“That lying bitch!” Stiles yells. He is already getting out of bed and pulling on his robe.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Derek asks as he follows suit. He has a good idea where Stiles is going, but he would prefer his mate rest and not work himself up any more.

“Where do you think? I need to talk to my dad immediately. Maybe even Parrish. The fact that the reporters aren’t even vetting her is outrageous!” Stiles storms out of the room and Derek glances back at the TV when Scott grabs his arm and points at it.

_“At this point, there has been no comment from the Royal family about these allegations. Of course, we have just heard them for the first time. We can only assume that we will be hearing from them shortly. If the allegations are true, the King himself could be facing jail time for selling his son’s bond.”_ The report shifts back to the people in the studio and Derek finally turns to leave.

“Call Lydia down. I’m sure she’ll have some ideas on controlling this nonsense.” Derek threw over his shoulder as he Followed his husband out of the room.

~

**John**

Thankfully Parrish was already on top of all of these lies as the reporter started interviewing this ‘inside source’ from Lobo. John had no idea if she had ever even met his son. He and Parrish, along with each of their aides, were already starting to plan a statement when his son bursts into the room, wearing a robe and his pajamas. He blinks a few times trying to figure out what is going on.

He knew Stiles was through his heat and fully bonded to Derek, his bond mark clear on Stiles’ neck. He would have thought they would lay in bed for the rest of the day at least. He frowns when he realizes Scott must have told him after John said not to.

“Son, we are working on this.”

“She is a lying bitch and I want to see to it we discredit her and the news station that thought it was a good idea to air her lies to our kingdom.”

“Isn’t that a little rash?”

“She thinks I am just supposed to be a broodmare for Derek and that he should marry a Beta to raise _my_ children.” He takers a deep breath. John studies him for a moment.

“How could she possibly know about the treaty?” He asks his son. He knows Stiles had not even told Scott, so there was a very small chance that he told some random Beta.

“My guess, Peter. We still haven’t caught him yet. He was a part of the treaty negotiations, my drugging and torture, and he would benefit from having his arrest warrant revoked; His family name restored. He has the most to gain if we are seen as the traitors and aggressors.” Stiles states, finally finding a seat on the love seat. Derek promptly enters and moves to sit next to Stiles’ side.

“Did you hear his thoughts?” John asks Derek. He knows Derek’s senses are strong and in tuned with his son.

“Yes, and I agree. Peter has some of the greatest knowledge of the treaty. Everyone else who would know are currently locked up in your prison. So unless one of them were able to smuggle out this plan to Erica, it had to be Peter.” John nods. He knows that no one in his prison smuggled out anything as everything going out is inspected by six different sets of guards and workers, most of whom he knows are loyal to the Stillinskis.

“So where do we go from here. I am guessing you have actually met this Miss Reyes?” Parrish addresses them all from his seat at the table

“We have. She was a former friend. She met Stiles all of once. After she behaved the way she did towards him, I cut all ties from her and her boyfriend, Vernon Boyd. I spoke little to my friend and valet for the summit, Isaac Lahey, since then. I had no desire to speak to those who saw my husband as less than them.” Derek explains, looking to Stiles, who strokes arm in cmfort.

“We need to go public, lay everything out there.” Stiles says, surprising John.

“And how would we do that. Even you accused me of selling your bond in the treaty.” John remembers with a jab of pain.

“I was angry dad. I didn’t think you were hearing my objections. You demanded this marriage without my true consent. But, I did meet Derek, and I gave him my bond willingly. You wrote in there the clause about a year, never truly selling it off, more of an opportunity for happiness. Talia and Peter were the ones to break that.” Stiles doesn’t even look at him, rather looks to Derek, as if explaining himself to his mate. “Without you, this treaty, I would never have met this amazing man who sits beside us. The man I love more than anyone else. The public cannot crucify you for giving me a loving Alpha, who loves me for me, and not for my reproductive capabilities.” John watches as Derek kisses his son’s knuckles in acknowledgement of his words.

John wishes the circumstances were better because he would love to just sit and talk to the pair, who seem so delirious with love and affection, reminding himself of his love for Claudia.

“We can muddle the truth a bit if you two had met before.” Parrish mumbles to himself, which Derek caught.

“We did. At a rally. Stiles informed me my views of him were old fashioned and because of him I sought to better myself. It is because of him I saw the errors in my upbringing. It was because of him I was able to open myself up enough to welcome in my heart.” Derek pronounces as he stares at Stiles.

“Ugh, get a room you two.” John says as he goes to sit next to Parrish. “Can we use all of this?” He asks his PR advisor.

“Oh yes. All of this coupled with what we know about Miss Reyes means her story will have nothing to stand upon once I am done with her.”

John Smiles to himself. Perhaps they can salvage their image after Miss Erica Reyes opened her mouth. The station that first reported her story is well known for its anti-Omega leanings. The Journalism Board of Integrity for reporting false news six times this year had already cited them. He was happy to see everyone pay for their comments. He was also happy to see that Stiles finally understood everything he had done for him in the treaty.

“What do we need to do then?” John asks Parrish.

“Stiles and Derek should do at least one interview, but three or four would be best. They go, tell their story, tell what they experienced. They can address Miss Reyes comment directly and call her out on her bullshit.” Stiles walks over to the table as Parrish is talking, Derek following at a few feet distance.

Parrish draws in the pair and starts laying out his game plan, their heads ducked together. Stiles and Derek start throwing out details and John tries to listen but he is feeling distracted, looking at Stiles’ bonding mark. He knows the boys love each other, and since coming home from Lobo, their relationship has blossomed. He saw all of the news articles after their date night several days ago, and he was happy to see Derek trying to continue to woo his son.

He is pulled out of his thoughts when a harried knock comes to the door. Before he can call them to enter the physician Stiles’ likes and Deaton both appear in the doorway.

“We have an emergency.” Deaton says. “We need to speak to the boys.”

“One emergency at a time!” Stiles practically yells. “Derek, could you go deal with that crisis and I will deal with this one.” He says after John smacks him on the back of the head.

John focuses himself back onto the task of discrediting that girl as Derek moves off to talk to the physicians.

Stiles is filling in Parrish on what Erica had said during their only meeting. John tried not to lose his temper hearing how someone who was supposedly Derek’s friend could say such things.

John starts taking notes as Stiles and Parrish make decisions on what should be addressed in an interview. He wants to talk to Stiles privately about some of these things, but he trusts Parrish to steer clear of anything that will make them look bad.

“So if you talk about the treaty just like you did now, I can’t see anyone saying your dad sold your bond.” Stiles nods along with Parrish. “Here is what we found out about Miss Reyes past. She doesn’t have the greatest track record of integrity. This is a copy, so I’ll give it to you to study so you can insert it into the conversation easier.” Parrish hands Stiles a packet of information.

“So my basic job will be to reassure that Dad is a good king, and Erica is a evil lying bitch. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

~

**Derek**

Derek goes and stands in front of the physicians, waiting for them to speak.

“We really should talk to both of you.” Deaton tries.

“Well, we have a lot on our plate right now, what with some old acquaintance trying to stir up trouble and get John thrown in jail. Stiles is dealing with that while I am dealing with this.”Derek explains irritably.  

“Fine, we can ask you some questions then.” Morrell placates both men. “Do you recognize this?” She asks holding up the bottle that was given to Derek the first day of Stiles’ heat.

“Sure. That held Stiles’ medicine for his heat.”

“It was supposed to. Who gave it to you?”

“Marie. The same girl who brought us food the whole time.” Derek clenched out. He was sick of this line of questioning.

“If you could read this description, and tell me if he sounds familiar.” Morrell handed him a piece of paper.

_‘Beta male, average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, smarmy, tried to portray himself as an Alpha despite his designation, commanding presence, entitled_ ’the paper read. He searched his memory and could only think of one person who fit this perfectly.

“Jackson Whittemore, my Uncle Peter’s personal assistant. He is the only person I know that fits all of these.” Derek hands back the paper.

Both Morrell and Deaton look troubled at his proclamation. He can see an unspoken conversation pass between the two.

“What? What has that leech done?” He demands.

“Stiles’ medicine was switched. This young man came to me to collect the actual medicine and brought a similar bottle to the servant seeing to you and Stiles during his heat.”

“It wasn’t the same bottle? Are you sure?”

“100% positive. My bottles have the Stillinski crest, as well as my own, the bottle you gave back to Morrell only had the Stillinski crest. The medicine was completely different as well.”

“Different how?” Derek growls out. He absolutely hates that Deaton will not just _say_ what is going on he has to be cryptic.

“Rather than leveling out Stiles’ hormones to ensure he would not get pregnant, the medicine you were giving him heightened his hormones. Stiles could very well be pregnant now.”

“Why the hell would Jackson sneak into the Stillinski home and trade out medicine to ensure Stiles got pregnant?” Derek knows his eyes are flashing red.

“We have no idea. He could have been acting on orders of your uncle. The pair are both still wanted for imprisonment, and perhaps this has something to do with your uncles plans for Stiles during your stay in Lobo.” Morrell murmurs, head bowed in deference to Derek, trying to placate his Alpha side.

“We need to examine Stiles again, see if his hormones levels are where they should be or if they are out of sorts.”

“You can ask him, but as I have mentioned, we have other crises to deal with. As Stiles put it so succinctly, one emergency at a time.”

“Derek he needs to be examined immediately!” Deaton tries to force.

“No!” Derek growls out. “Morrell examine this morning was unpleasant enough for him. It took me twenty minutes to get him to calm down enough to even think about food. I will not put him through another round of pokes and prods to satisfy you. We cannot know if he is even pregnant for two weeks. It will wait. That is my final decision.” Derek tacks on seeing Deaton wanting to argue more. “If you truly care for his wellbeing, you will figure out how Jackson was able to enter the castle and get Stiles’ medicine from _you_ without ever being capture.” Derek turns back to Stiles and his father, dismissing the physicians by his lack of response. He will talk to Stiles once Stiles seems confident in their plans for dealing with Erica’s deception.

They all had enough to deal with at the moment. Between traitorous former friends, manipulative uncles, and the uncertainty his mate may be pregnant, Derek really had enough to deal with.

~

**Laura**

Laura flips off the TV as soon as Erica’s interview is over. She knows her uncle had something to do with this. She knows her time spent being idle is over. She needs to stand up for her brother and brother-in-law. Laura knows the rumors of Erica. She had ignored them when she was her brother’s friend, thinking he had seen some goodness in her but once he had ended the friendship, she knew he had finally seen her true colors.

She moves quickly down the halls towards King John chambers. She waits for his assistant to speak to him before she is ushered through. She sees Stiles, Derek, King John, and his PR manager standing around the table. She gives the group a curtsey.

“I wish to offer my assistance and knowledge.”

“Did you tell Erica any of the things she knew from our closed door negotiations?” King John asks her forcefully.

“No, not at all. She could have heard it from the Yukimuras, though I highly doubt that. My main guesses are the Argents, as they are unhappy with the current occupation of Lobo, or my Uncle, wishing to be restored in Lobo.” John nods.

“We have thought the same. The Yukimuras have already assured us they have let no leaks out, and are preparing a statement condemning her words. Since they were present at the negotiations, their words will have more weight.” The PR man said. “I have spoken with Chris Argent, since he seems to be the most rational next to his daughter, but he was unwilling to give me much beyond the standard comments. Off the record, assured me he was at least looking into it. The Argents were allowed into Lobo’s territories for various minerals. If they did leak this, they would forfeit that particular right. It still could be them, but I would bet money on Peter being involved.”

“I agree, he has the most to gain.” King John says with a nod. “Now, come over here, Laura. We can use your advice on the interview the boys will be giving in response to Erica’s claims.”

Laura approaches the group and sees all the men studying her in different ways. King John and his PR man both seem to be more critical, where Derek and Stiles are more curious.  She squares her shoulders and goes to the table, ready to defend this honorable family that has taken her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interview is next, as well as Derek telling Stiles about the medicine switch!


	17. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go through the paces in their interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really ran away from me. I had a frustrating week at work and that bled into Stiles' frustration with the media. 
> 
> I'll give everyone a heads up as I probably won't post until after the holidays are done. Getting ready has delayed me a lot with chapter. If I get a chance I'll update during the holiday, but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> I didn't get a chance to address everyone's questions/comments about various characters in this chapter, but I have heard you and I will be addressing them soon!
> 
> As always comments are welcomed!

**Stiles**

Derek and Stiles sat on a comfortable couch in their wing in the castle. Derek and Stiles are curled up together on the couch to help sell the idea that they are in love, and the fact they couldn’t seem to stop touching each other, reaffirming their affections. The camera crew had set up three cameras to help catch the best angles. Their interviewer was one of the more serious journalists from the evening news. The King had hoped that scheduling a serious journalist would keep the invasive and non-relevant questions to a minimum. 

Stiles watches her closely. She is a bit too perky for his liking. She titters a bit a whatever Parrish is telling her. He privately hopes it is all the topics to steer clear of, let them guide the discussion. This may have been his idea, but he has no desire to delve into every gory detail of his time in Lobo. 

Stiles watches her for a moment, before she seats her self in a chair across from them. Their mic check was done almost twenty minutes ago and they have been waiting solely on her. Stiles sends Parrish a look that he hopes convey that the wait was all on him. She gathers her notes and turns to the pair, waiting for the signal that they are filming.

"Ready?" She asks them in that same perky tone. 

"You bet." Stiles answers dryly. She either doesn't notice or care about his tone. 

They get the countdown letting them know when they start filming. Once the countdown ends, the reporter looks to the camera. 

"Thank you for joining me, Sarah McNelson, for this special report. I have with me Prince Genim Stillinski and Prince Derek Hale to talk about the controversy surrounding them. Thank you both for being here."

"Thank you for having us. We're happy to be here to clear the air." Stiles says genuinely. 

“Yes, we just want to help everyone understand the circumstances that brought us together and answer the accusations made by Miss Erica Reyes.” Derek rumbles out.

The reporter seems surprised that Derek answered as well, but she quickly moves on.

“You two have missing from the public eye for quite some time. There have been sightings, but this is the first interview you have given since returning, is that correct?”

“Yes, as Mr. Parrish explained, we need time to rest, relax, and heal from our time in Lobo.” Stiles answers strongly. “I know many have speculated about that, but the physicians truly wanted us to have time for healing before jumping back into our lives. We have been taking baby steps into our roles here in Zeilony.”

“We’ve been seeing small bits of your deft hand in the groups you work with, Prince Genim. And Prince Derek, we have been hearing you are going to be working with nonprofit groups around the city. Are you excited for that?”

“Extremely. The decision on what to work has been a wonderful experience. I had never had the opportunity to choose what I worked on, so being able to see all the great work being done here was a joy.”

“Have you chosen which groups you will be working with?”

“I have, but I will wait for their boards to announce my involvement before speaking publically about my choices. I don’t want get any hopes up if anything falls through.”

“Wonderful. Now for the real reason we are here. What can you tell us about the allegations that yours was an arranged marriage, and that your bond Prince Genim was sold for peace." The reporter asks, not even trying to sugar coat it.

"It is 90% lies. Prince Derek and I had met previously, and when we met again during the conference, our parents had noted our chemistry. It was indeed put into the treaty that we would wed to strengthen then treaty, _but_ my father put provisions in place to safe guard me. Derek and I had one year to get to really know each other and bond of our own free will. If the time elapsed without a bond, the marriage would be dissolved. Talia, in her infinite wisdom, decided it would be best to void that part and tried to drug us into mating and bonding. Thankfully, Derek acted quickly and sought out a physician before that could happen. My father never sold my bond for peace. He is very happy that Derek and I love each other and that we decided to bond and mate of our own free will."

"And when did this occur?" The reporter leans forward, happy for the extra scoop. 

"About a week ago. Once we returned home, we were able to truly get to know each other and fall in love. I chose to do this, along with Derek. No one else told us we had to, no one even talked to us about it. It was truly our decision, as it should be. Derek was even prepared to spend my heat away from me. So while, yes, our marriage was arranged, my bond was never sold. Before we were ever married, Derek and I made a pact to treat our marriage as more of a friendship, so if nothing else we could leave the marriage with new allies and friends.”

“And what of Miss Reyes accusations, more recently made, that she and Prince Derek are in love and that your marriage took place regardless.”

“Complete and utter lies.” Derek says. “Miss Reyes is a notorious manipulator. She has been mated and pre mated to at least a dozen Alphas, all dumped when another, more advantageous Alpha came along, though she always went back to her longtime partner, a Beta named Vernon Boyd. I never felt a thing for her, other than a bond of friendship. She made her… wishes known for us to marry, now that I was married to my husband, who happened to be an Omega, like the marriages of old. I told her then what I will tell you now, I will only marry once, and that is to my beloved husband.” Derek’s face is flushed with emotions and it takes Stiles’ breath away.

He looks back to her and waits for the question he knows is coming.

“Do either of you care to comment on your time in Lobo?” Derek looks to Stiles, looking to him for guidance.

“I won’t go into detail, but the former queen, Talia Hale, gave the court, her family, her _country_ , the green light to make my life hell on earth. I was verbally degraded daily by members of the Hale clan, I was drugged, I was beaten, I was even molested by the healers who were more curious about my biology than my wellbeing. My time there was unimaginable and I am not sure I would have survived if we had stayed much longer.”

“My family manipulated every situation for their own plans. No matter how hard we tried to get away, there were always barriers in our way. I would not trust sources from Lobo unless you thoroughly check them, which I am sure no one did with Miss Reyes. They probably took her at her word and thought it was good enough. Every reporter and journalist has a duty to tell the whole story and not just the ones that sell. Sure, you all might not have sold many papers if Miss Reyes was discredited sooner, but your integrity would be intact. As far as I am concerned, all news organizations here in Zeilony are just as bad as in Lobo.” Derek pronounces.

“Excuse me, Prince Derek, but are you suggesting our integrity as journalists and reporters is that of the level of gossip magazines, like those who call themselves papers in Lobo.”

“Yes.” Short, sweet, to the point.

“Now wait a minute-” The reporter looks like she is winding up to fight with Derek.

“Stop.” Stiles commands, he knows what his husband is saying and he wants clarification before they try to destroy them. “You must understand how this situation looks to us. Not a single network has done any homework on the claims Miss Reyes has made. You all have run with her story. We, at the palace, have answered many questions, yet you call our answers vague. We are bound by international law to keep silence on certain subjects until official charges can be made in the international courts. But that matters not to you all, who’s only goal at the end of the day is to sell papers, not the news. None of you have taken into consideration what would happen if every word out of Miss Reyes’ mouth is a lie, and now you must all pay the consequences. Erica Reyes is a liar, a con artist, and a black mailer. I hope you all can live with yourselves, knowing you have made a millionaire out of a woman who would gladly _kill_ me, to get at my husband, who would gladly destroy this country to gain a little fame. Not one of you have even concerned yourself with this one question: If the negotiations were closed door and the parts of the treaty containing our marriage is still sealed, how exactly did Miss Reyes find out? Could it be the fugitive, Peter Hale, who has the most to gain from the destruction of our kingdom. This is a question we are currently trying to answer, yet all of your focus is on some silly girl who would rather manipulate the truth than standup to it.” Stiles finishes his tirade and Stands and offers his hand to Derek.

“We thank you for the opportunity to speak.” With that, Stiles drags Derek, not only off camera, but out of the castle entirely. He leads him to the garden. They walk in silence for a few minutes, both of them calming themselves. Stiles can feel some of the frustration from Derek coming through their bond. They find a bench and sit next to each other.

“That could have been worse.” Stiles tries. Derek shoots him a small smirk.

“True, we could still be in there. I can only imagine the networks now scrambling to answer your accusations.”

“Good, they deserve to. Just running with her shit pisses me off. Everyone made off their mind before ever speaking to us.”

Derek nods and pulls him into an embrace.

“Don’t worry about it too much, things will untangle themselves.”

~

**Derek**

After the first interviewed was aired, Derek and Stiles were flooded with requests for another. Many news stations were issuing statements about their research into the claims of Miss Reyes and answering the concerns that Stiles brought up. Many issued apologies for misleading the public without all the facts. Their second interview was a little better. The well-known reporter was kind and funny and took no nonsense. He was also a renowned Omega Right's activist and was especially gentle with Stiles concerning questions about the abuses he faced in Lobo. Stiles was a little more open about what he went through, explaining the aftermath and what he has had to heal from. He still refused to say what Peter had done to him, but Derek knew that would come in time. 

Now Derek and Stiles are waiting to go on their third talk show. It is more of a debate talk show, with five hosts, two with a conservative point of view, two with a liberal point of view, and a host/moderate point of view, and all mixed statuses and genders. Derek is nervous about it. It is their first time interviewing in front of an audience and their first time interviewing with more than one person. He is also concerned because in the days leading up to the interview, the conservative two, a male and female Alpha, made their opinions known about Stiles and what he had gone through. The gist was that he should simply get over it and let Lobo run itself and stop sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

The group was currently talking about the latest headlines of the day, which was pictures of Erica and Boyd out on a romantic date, calling into question her statements that she and Derek were in love and wanting to wed. The liberals, a male Beta and female Omega, as well as the moderate female Alpha were all in agreement that it definitely supported Stiles' claims that Erica was a lying liar who lies. The two conservatives were trying to argue that maybe she was simply moving on in the face of the marriage between the princes. The discussion is riling up the audience, which is probably their intent. Once the two men are introduced, the audience nearly roars in excitement. 

Derek allows Stiles to lead the way, saying more with his actions from the looks the conservatives give him. They take their seats in the middle of the group on the kidney shaped couch. 

"Thank you both for coming today. The world has simply been a buzz since your return."

"Thank you for having us. Since returning our world has been buzzing." Stiles staid banally. They knew not to give the Alphas anything they can use against them just yet.

"So, Genim, what have you been up to since your return?" The male conservative Alpha prods with a slimy smirk. 

"As Prince," Stiles starts, emphasizing his title, "I have much work to do, within the country, as well as the charity work, set forth by my mother, the late Queen Claudia." The male Alpha slightly huffs and sits back slightly sensing any further questions would smear the name of the late queen, who the public view like a martyr. 

"And you , Prince Derek, we hear you have sought to work with charities." The female asks, flipping her hair gently over her shoulder and letting off some pheromones. Derek shares a quick look with Stiles, but chooses to ignore her antics.

"Yes, his Majesty was kind enough to grant me a position within the community outreach. I also have a few other duties within the country, thanks to his Majesty's kindness." Derek says with a nod. 

"Let's skip the rest of the pleasantries, shall we?" The female alpha pushes. "Now, about all these claims by Miss Reyes, are you saying, with 100% conviction, she is lying." 

"Of course. Are you calling me a liar?" Stiles asked dangerously. Derek gently squeezed his leg, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"Of course not, your Highness." The moderate Beta soothed. "I think that Ms. Valhenkauff is just asking if there is any truth to anything Miss Reyes has said."

"The only thing she got right is that we've met once. We did not get along, I never saw her again." Stiles focuses his gaze on the two conservatives. "Now I am wondering though, why is it every one is _still_ trying to defend this girl, even though proper research shows her to be a manipulative liar, who seems to know classified secrets. You are more than willing to jump to say she is right, while you turn around and call _me_ a liar. I think that truly shows how far _some_ people have come when looking at Omega rights. I must be wrong, because I am an Omega, and she must be right because she is a Beta trying to pass as an Alpha, despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary. You are still basing all of your decisions on Statuses." 

Once the diatribe finishes, Derek chooses to address them as well. 

"Honestly, I'm still confused as to why you all invited us here. You've all made your opinions crystal clear, not only today, but in the days leading up to today. I know we can't change everyone's minds, but I would think if you invited a guest to come on your show, you would be opened minded about what they had to say, even if it contrary to your beliefs. The only reason I can think that we would be here is shock value. Why not invite a prince Omega onto the show and verbally abuse him on camera, see what outlandish things we can get him to say on camera. You don't care about the facts, the physical and emotional _torture_ my mate and husband went through, you only care about being right. So I must ask all of you, why are we here really?" 

They all shift around uncomfortably. The liberals and moderate start staring at the conservatives until the female sighs.

"We apologize, Alpha. We have brought you here for other purposes. Bring her out!" She yells off stage and the two princes turn to see Erica flounce out on stage, looking bright and happy. She waves at the audience, who thankfully are only clapping politely. She tries to maneuver herself next to Derek, but her snarls at her. She quickly moves to the other side of the conservative hosts as everyone shuffles about a bit. 

"Prince Derek, Prince Genim, you both remember Miss Erica Reyes." One of them introduces, but Derek is not paying proper attention, his entire focus on Erica, who is now seeming to realize coming was not a bright idea.

"Hard to forget a supremacist like her." Stiles answers vaguely, and Derek turns and sees him staring at her as well. "Tell me Erica, were you in on any of the plots to kill me, or Derek? Got cozy with the old hag at all?" The audience seems stunned at Stiles' question. Erica too seems stunned, her mouth gaping a bit.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about." She finally gets out.

"Oh, so you weren't trying to get me into a polygamous relationship, against my wishes?" Derek asks her. "Despite my constant and adamant refusals, I know you were working closely with my grandmother to marry me. Were you a part of the plot to get me to rape my own husband? What am I asking, I'm sure you were." The audience starts hissing at that and start chanting 'bitch'. 

The male conservative host actually stands to calm the audience, waving his arms about. Derek thinks, unkindly, that he looks like he is trying to either land a plane, or become a goose in flight. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we don't know if what they say is true! Calm down so that we might hear the truth! Calm down now! Let us talk about this! Calm down _now_!" The last part was forced out in an Alpha's roar, calming the audience, but the turned their venom on him. He quickly steps back towards the couch and sits again, eyes averted from the crowd. Derek wouldn't be surprised if he was removed from the show.

"Miss Reyes," the moderate tried, "do you have anything to say to that?"

"Well, I know I loved Derek, and I had always hoped we would be married. When his grandmother approached me about a plan to marry him to a Beta, I jumped at the opportunity because I thought he wanted it."

"That's bullshit Reyes and you know it. I told you for three freaking years I had absolutely no desire to be anything more than friendly. Why would you think I would suddenly jump at the chance to marry me if I _never_ showed a hint of interest with you?"

"I believed her." She said simply.

"And what about Tom, Serenity, Michael, John, Sam, and Jase? What happened with those betrothals and marriages? To my reckoning, those were all the people you were with for the three years you've tried to marry me, the three years we've known each other."

"I was hoping you'd get jealous?" Derek was sure she hadn't meant it to come out of as a question, but it had, throwing her entire story into question.

"How the hell did you know shit about the treaty?" Stiles asked her. 

Derek notices all the host seem to be sitting back, just watching what unfolded. The two liberals have the biggest grins on their faces and the moderate looks to be holding back her own smile. The conservatives are looking completely uncomfortable as their 'Saint of Suppressing Omegas' is full of shit. 

"Uh, someone told me." She tried.

"Who?" One of the liberals finally speaks up.

"Um, someone present for the treaty."

"We need specifics Erica. If not, you'll be arrested for revealing international secrets. We just need a name." Stiles says nastily. 

"Using threats to coerce a witness Stillinski?" The male Alpha sneers.

"Still 'Prince' to you. The King has actually been actively seeking Miss Reyes for a few weeks to answer just this question. I wouldn't be surprised if a few people are waiting backstage for her once she leaves. All she has to do is answer just one question: who was it?"

“Don’t you have other things to worry about? Like being pregnant?”

“Excuse me? Where the hell do you get off talking to me like that? Should I ask you how many abortions you’ve had to guarantee an annulment?” Erica blushes deeply and finally chooses to not reply.

Derek had spoken to Stiles about the possibility of pregnancy. The mixture given to him was a basic fertility drug, the opposite of what they should have received. There was a chance it wouldn’t work since they hadn’t been building it up in his system and he had his birth control still in his system. They weren’t going to worry or think about it until the two weeks had passed and they could do a proper test.

Erica’s comment could have been innocent, or she could have found out from whoever told her about the treaty. It was looking more and more like it was indeed Peter.

“Erica, why don’t you finally admit that you and I never had anything between us and you are just doing this for a nice shiny pay check from the various networks? It  would make things so much easier on everybody.”

“But I loved you Derek.” She tries again.

“But I never loved you. And you showed me, through your own actions, that you never truly loved me. You love Boyd, just marry and mate with him finally.” Derek can see he is getting to her, she is shaking herself from the meekness she just displayed and starting to get angry.

“But I need an Alpha, you need a Beta. You have your Omega. I don’t care if you two share a bed, as long as you marry me.”

“No, I love my husband and him alone. I want to be married to him and him alone. Go be with Boyd.” This seemed to be the last straw for her. Derek can see her winding herself up.

“No! Omegas don’t deserve to have Alphas all to themselves. Their place in this world is to be subservient, not equals! They are meant to have the children so we don’t have to! It’s not like they are even attached to them. They are happy to give up their children!” The audience starts to hiss at her again and she turns her anger towards them. “I am right and you know it. Omegas deserve no freedoms, they need care takers to make decisions for them. They can’t be trusted and certainly not trusted to run a country.” The two conservatives move to be in front of Erica and start to escort her to the wings. “They are our servants! They don’t have the brain power to make decisions! They need to be shown their place in this world!” She continues to yell, uncaring that the audience is on their feet trying to get to the stage. The security workers are doing a good job keeping them away from her.

Once Erica’s yells are silenced, the audience finds their seats again, their grumbling still loud. The liberals are able to motion them into silence.

“I think I can safely say, Miss Reyes has made her viewpoints well known. I think we all have learned some things today. I personally want to apologize to our two princes for putting them through that.” The female says, looking sincere. Derek gives her a nod, but Stiles bites his lip.

“While I thank you for your kind words, and I do excuse you personally, I cannot excuse this show. You all should be ashamed that you would allow this to happen. I know you want ratings but this is so beyond rude that I actually have no words.” Stiles looks regal and the host looks genuinely chastised.

The two conservatives come back and sit down. The audience has fallen into complete silence and it seems to unsettle them.

“Well, that was exciting.” The female Alpha tries to lighten the mood.

When no one responds, the male Alpha tries his own hand at crowd control.

“We need to remember we are all allowed to believe whatever we would like. It is not a crime to have certain views.”

“Unless those views feed into the groups trying to kill me, like they did my mother.” Stiles responds coldly.

“Oh please. It’s time the Stillinski household stops playing the dead mom card. She’s dead, we get it. Get over it.” Unnoticing, or uncaring, to the tension in the room, the man just has to continue. “Boo hoo, my mom’s dead. We should never talk badly about some dead queen. Please, the bullet wasn’t even meant for her. So can we finally move on from this.” The entire room freezes for a moment, no one even breathes. Then chaos.

The audience is on their feet again, this time, breaking through the line of security guards. Derek grabs Stiles and leads him towards the wings. He maneuvers Stiles in front of him as they approach Scott and the rest of their security.  They are rushed to their car and sped away from the building. Stiles clings to Derek the entire ride back, though Derek can tell he is seething in anger.

He wonders idly if Erica has helped the nation overcome their last bit of bigotry allowing the dissent to fester and grow into the extremist groups.

He looks out the window of their car, as the scenery flies by. He hopes that now the rumors with Erica will be put to rest and they can finally focus on their next problem, Stiles potential pregnancy.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me over at [tumblr](glampenny.tumblr.com)! I'll probably be posting writing updates over the holidays.


	18. Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief catch up to the boys lives as everyone adjusts to new rules and the upcoming trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!! I hope everyone had wonderful holidays and wonderful celebrations! This chapter is a bit short, but I'm getting back in the swing of things. Just a quick catch up to what the boys have been up to.
> 
> Please point out any mistakes, I wrote this in a hurry, wanting to get things out and I know its not my best work. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed!!!

**Derek**

It was amazing all of the things that can change in a short amount of time. He could never guess where he would be now after the disaster of a talk show just three weeks earlier.

Just hours after their interview and emergency exit, the conservative host who spoke about the queen was fired. He tried to go on air and apologize but he had put his foot in his mouth again. He had been arrested by police shortly after for a few unpaid tickets and found himself in front of John. He apparently hadn’t handled the situation well and wound up receiving two options, work a ridiculous amount of community service in an Omega center, working for Omegas, or finding a new country to live in. Not surprising to anyone, he chose to leave the country within a week.

A few politicians tried to rile up the public about abuses of power, but they quickly found the public in general felt the punishment was a little too light. Those who tried to side with him were quickly quieted. Smarter politicians were able to pass laws within a couple days, stating outright that Omega supremacists were now considered terrorists if they met in groups more than five and had armament beyond reasonable self-protection, three handguns. Derek remembered a memorable interview between the two leading politicians in Parliament, one from each party, where the more liberal one was trying to explain the true situation to the conservative.

_The two men sat across from each other, with a small table in between them. They were each equipped with a coffee cup, pen, and paper. They had wanted it to look more like two old friends chatting than two opponents going after each other’s throats.  They were both dressed in suits, but Derek could tell they were each trying to seem casual by losing their ties._

_They had forgone the pleasantries fairly quickly, wanting to get to the issues at hand._

_“Listen Sam,” The liberal, Michael, starts, “We aren’t trying to step on anyone’s rights. We have to walk a fine line right now. If we allow these groups to continue to build their arsenals and let their hatred continue to grow, we will have some sort of attack. If they don’t succeed, then the backlash against those who are like minded will be the most extreme we’ve seen since the late Queen was murdered. If the do succeed, do you honestly think they will continue to allow anyone who disagrees with them to have any sort of rights? No. They would propel us back 100 years, we would become the worst of the worst.”_

_“But deeming them terrorists is too extreme. You have already taken away their rights of free thought. We need to find another compromise.”_

_“I would first like to point out that we worded that bill very carefully. Limiting it to group size and arsenal size. We didn’t say all who feel that way are automatically terrorists. No. We worded so these groups cannot grow. And we would absolutely love to compromise with them. We have invited them, several times, to meet with us, the King’s advisors, and even the King himself to try to find compromises.”_

_“We are just concerned that this will get out of hand and that our rights will slowly be whittled away until any thought that the King does not like will be seen as terroristic.”_

_“I promise you, that will not happen. We just want to curb those who want to take things into their own hands, make this government their own. I know, in my gut, that if they succeed, all of our freedoms will be suspended. We just want to make sure people can go on believing what they would like without stepping on any toes. Unless you want a different government put in place and King John gone?”_

After the special, the conservative calmed down, as they saw that fighting to stop it would look like they were for the over throw of their King. For the most part, even the groups that fell under the new laws felt they were reasonable enough. They wanted to be free to think as they would like in exchange for smaller groups.

Erica had been arrested shortly after the show. He had not heard more about her, other than the same networks who had believed her now renouncing her, calling her a crazy supremacist trying to blackmail the royal family. Derek knew she was being interrogated, but still has not been debriefed on anything she has said. Members from the international community had even shown up to ask her questions since she had revealed secrets from private, classified meetings. The implications are serious enough that they want answers. If it is the doing of Peter, all meetings had with him are now up for being leaked. If it was someone else, other measures may need to be taken.

Stiles’ blood test had come back and they were both relieved to learn that he was not pregnant. However, the drug had done something to his cycles and for the next 3 to 4 months, Stiles could have a heat per month until his body reregulated itself. Morrell was confident that they would go back to quarterly rather than monthly.

Stiles had been hailed for his composure and tact in dealing with Erica. Derek also received praise for how he dealt with her. People were starting to look for them everywhere and their trips to Ms. Burrell’s shop had to start being arranged and in private rooms as people began to swarm them when they went.

John had finally suggested the pair take a real honeymoon to escape the fervor. They first went to visit the British Isles, where Liam met them, taking a break from his guardianship. They would meet Kira in her country after a week in the Isles, when Liam returned and she got her break. The Isles were beautiful. Liam parents were both welcoming and charming. They threw a small ball in honor of their arrival, but stayed back and allowed Liam to show them around his country. Derek was in love with the landscape and pace of their capitol. The citizens were all extremely pleasant, even the most conservative politicians were more polite than many he had ever met. Liam’s parents welcomed them completely and treated them like family. They did their duties as royals and followed the ceremonies, but once all of that was completed, they suggested places for them to visit and also teased them about how cute they were together. Stiles always blushed so prettily. The king and queen even went as far to recommend a few romantic spots for them. They somehow managed to get their whole country behind the romance as Derek and Stiles were often gifted with roses and chocolates and the people ask them to kiss for them.

Derek took advantage of the romantic advice and was granted stay in one of the smaller manors out in the country side for a small portion of their trip, and tried to let Stiles relax and romance the crap out of him. They hadn't really had any time for any sexy activities since their mating, always too tired at the end of the day or terrible timing when they could find the time, as some new information came in for them to deal with. Derek made sure to fix that. Many times. In many different positions. Stiles had taken advantage of this new found peace to walk around naked in their room whenever he could, teasing Derek with his body. Derek never imagined his life would be like this. He just assumed he would allow his mother to choose some vapid girl for him to marry and mate with, his happiness never thought of. Sure she tried with Stiles, but they were lucky to find that there was a true connection there.

After their stay at the manor, they sat down with Liam, his parents, and Scott to hammer out so additional trade agreements. Derek and Stiles knew what his dad wanted and even said if anything interesting was offered to go with their guts. He wanted to start handing over some duties to them so he could retire in a few years. Scott wanted to set up a cross training exchange program for the knights and security. The King and Queen were more than willing to John’s trade terms, which were beneficial to everyone involved. They also signed declarations of support in military conflicts, as well as a more familiar agreement for more friendship between the kingdoms. The King and Queen welcomed Scott’s suggestion for an exchange program to help diversify their training.

After all the formal paperwork was signed, the Queen rang for refreshments, which was some tasty whiskey. They all grabbed a glass and the families spoke more about everything happening with the Hales. The trial was set for just after Derek and Stiles return to Zeilony. Derek told them that John was aiming to put Laura into power once everything was settled.

“I’m not sure the international community is all for that.” The king murmured.

“Sir?” Derek was confused. To his knowledge, this was going to happen.

“It’s nothing against your sister, there is just some doubt about her leadership skills. Since the reveal to the world as a whole what all has happened, Laura has done very little in public. She has given just one interview and to say it was short is gracious. She has stayed hidden away from the public eye for far too long. She has made no inquiries about the state of Lobo now, nor has she been involved in anything since the reveal. There are talks of Lobo being divided up into sections and distributed to surrounding kingdoms.”

“That will never work. I’m sure that idea came from the Argent family, who have never hidden their disgust at Lobo. They would drive their portion into the ground, probably try with neighboring portions as well. Plus the people of Lobo don’t deserve to be torn apart because my family made huge mistakes. It should fall under a single ruler, Laura. She has been raised her whole life to rule.”

“Under the same ruler who made those ‘huge mistakes’. I agree that Lobo should not be torn apart, but who would it go to then? If you truly wish for Laura to take over, she had better start stepping up and taking interest in the happenings of her country. Otherwise, the fate of Lobo is up in the air as the only other remaining heir, you, is tied to Zeilony. It certainly won’t be going to Peter, Talia, or anyone else facing charges.”

Derek gives a brief nod. He hadn’t realized Lobo was in such a state. He feels a pang of guilt knowing he hadn’t really seen Laura since they landed in Zeilony. He had been more focused on Stiles and everything they needed to do as a couple and the heirs to the throne in Zeilony. He assumed she was asking and receiving the updates on Lobo he was. He would send her a quick message once their meeting was over. Stiles slides his hand on top of Derek’s, after he had gotten lost in his head.

“It’ll be okay, Der. Lobo will be taken care of. It needs a lot of love and time to repair after the war.” Stiles gives him a small, encouraging smile.

“I know. I just worry. Not everyone in Lobo is crazy. There are some decent people there.”

“We understand that Derek. I’ll make a statement to the council that the people deserve the best, and breaking up the country is the last thing they need right now. They need to rediscover their identity.”

“Thank you sir, that means a lot to me.”

“Anytime.”

After a few more days of sightseeing, they finally moved onto Kira’s country. Kira met them at the airport and filled Stiles and him on the goings on in Lobo. The people were weary of the new guardians, but were rebuilding and adapting well to the change. She also talked a bit to Scott about the changes to the cabin that he and Stiles loved so much. Derek kept nudging Stiles and gesturing to Kira and Scott when they brushed hands or made doe eyes at each other. He could feel Stiles shaking but neither laughed aloud.

At the Yukimuras’ palace, they immediately dispensed of the formalities, pulling both Stiles and Derek into bear hugs. Formal titles were waved off and even the typical respectful ‘mister’ and “misses’ were brushed away. Mrs. Yukimura, ‘call me Noshiko’, ushered them into a warm parlor while her husband, Ken, double checked with the kitchens on refreshments. 

Noshiko asked about their trip to the British Isles and reminisced about her favorite sights. Kira piped in with her input from her own visits and things Liam had said. They talked very little about official things, but Ken steered them away from the talk, saying that their honeymoon should not consist of work, even if they had already done so with Liam’s family.

They did a little sightseeing in the capitol, but the Yukimuras insisted they can come back whenever to do more sightseeing. They encouraged them to go up to the cabin and enjoy the last leg of their honeymoon.

The cabin was wonderful, though calling it a cabin was a bit hyperbolic. It was more of a ranch home, sprawling out with several rooms for large gatherings, a pool, a barbeque area, and sauna. Scott was given a room in the middle of the home, with Kira’s on side, and Stiles and Derek’s on the other. The group took swims and a few meals together, but Scott and Kira left Stiles and Derek alone for the most part. Stiles mentioned that Scott needed time to woo Kira, especially now that he was an official knight and could marry her, though he always could but now was more acceptable in some circles.

Stiles’ heat hit in the middle of their stay at the cabin. They decided to take extra precautions, just in case. Stiles has been taking oral contraceptives daily, rather than the usual three month shot, and Derek wore an Alpha condom. The condoms only worked 50% of the time, as they tended to break, but they decided to try anyway because there was still a chance they could work and they would rather be safe than sorry.

Scott and Kira let them be, only dropping off food outside their door for Derek to retrieve when he had a chance.

They mainly hung out around the house, and did not do as much sightseeing as they did in the Isles. Kira was a wonderful host to them and she and Derek continued to bond. Derek kept catching Stiles’ smiling at him when he teased Kira. He also continued to bond with Scott, treating him more like a little brother, especially when he caught him and Kira making out in the library. He ragged on him until he thought his head would explode from blushing so hard. Stiles even hopped in on the teasing, causing Scott to blush and punch him in the arm.

Their return to Zeilony started to loom over their head. Derek wanted to return to their life, deal with his family’s drama, and truly start his life in Zeilony, but he also was dreading their return. He was so happy just being with Stiles, seeing him so relaxed and happy, being able to have to for themselves and not deal with all this crap. Stiles was in the same boat, talking quickly about all the things they needed to do when they returned or theorizing about the outcome of the trail, then turning around and lamenting the loss of the solitude and their quiet time at the cabin.

Derek just hoped that nothing else would pop up when they return and ruin everything.

~

**Peter**

He is pissed, beyond pissed. Erica had one fucking job, blackmail the royal family, turn over a story about the arranged marriage, and make sure there was enough dissent in the country for his plans. Instead, she went and blabbed to the first reporter who would listen to her and got her entire story disproved. Plus she got herself fucking _arrested_. He knew it was only a matter of time until she gave him up for telling her about the arranged marriage. He should have never trusted the bitch with any details. She was always more concerned with fame and fortune than actual political maneuvering. 

His nephew and his bitch of a mate made themselves out to be the victims of her stories and the country had rallied around them. They had gone so far as to pass laws to disband the same groups Peter needed in the end. The next hit came when his spies in the palace told him that the stupid prince was not pregnant. Trying to pick up the pieces he called up all his contact that he knew were dealing with the trial. Only one would actually talk to him and it had not gone the way he wanted. He was threatened that if ever spoke to him again, they would trace his call and turn him over. He had no idea what that low Omega had said in his report to make them turn against him.

Peter suddenly throws his glass of scotch against the wall, watching it smash into a thousand pieces. He presses a fist against the table, mind swirling. He knew he still has options. He can still salvage everything.

A thought popped into his head. His spies mentioned the Omega prince had his own manor not far from the capitol, perhaps a thirty minute drive, and he would probably move out there once the trial was over. If he worked quickly and diligently, he could still work on part of his plan. He stand quickly searching for Jackson. He had a phone call to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me over at my [tumblr](glampenny.tumblr.com).


	19. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The testimonies for Hale trials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra long delay. This chapter was a beast. I did a lot of research for this one, including the ICC, various studies that have influenced me over time (you'll understand once you read and can parse the studies I am copying), wrote half, lost my job, computer died, had to rewrite half and then finish. 
> 
> It has been a long month. I can't promise quick updates until I get a reliable computer, I am mainly handwriting and using my brother's when I can. 
> 
> Please point out mistakes, I know there may be some since I wasn't able to used yo normal writing program. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!

**Stiles**

Looking around the opulent room, Stiles wipes his palms against his thighs. He is nervous as hell. Today he is going in front of the International community to give his statement about his trip in Lobo. He has only told Derek and Morrell everything that happened. The trial had started three days prior. Talia, her mother Eleanor, and the head of security in the castle were the ones on trial. Each were technically separate trials, but because so much of the evidence over lapped, the council decided to hold all of the trials at the same time. Each of them got their own lawyer and there was three prosecutors, though the trio seemed to default to the most experienced, Mr. Eld. Stiles had met him and the other prosecutors, Mr. Hess and Mrs. Mack, several times in the weeks leading up to the trials. Mr. Eld was a soft spoken man, but he had the presence of a person you knew you needed to listen to. He was gentle with Stiles when he struggled talking about everything, but tough when Stiles would evade. Hess and Mack took a lot of notes, asked questions, and helped Eld build their case.

He also met with the defense lawyers. Talia’s was a nasty man, Mr. Grummel, who seemed to be aiming to discredit Stiles because he was an Omega. Eleanor’s lawyer seemed to be worse, Mr. Alvarez had to be escorted from one of their depositions because of the questions he was asking. Eld had been in attendance for that meeting and informed all the lawyers that Alvarez’s conduct would not be allowed in the trials. Mr. Gulley, the security guard’s lawyer, seemed the nicest to Stiles, but he had a slimy quality. Stiles always thought he was after some dirt, but playing the nice card.

Derek had been by his side every chance they got. When they returned from their honeymoon, and his dad had informed him of the trial date and sent them straight off to the Netherlands. Derek had been asked to give testimony as well. When Stiles wasn’t being asked for depositions, Derek was, or they had free time. The press was swarming all over. Derek and Stiles rarely gave statements, but their pictures flooded the papers, usually next to stock photos of the Hales. Stiles knew the papers in Zeilony were printing a lot of the pictures with them holding hands for eating dinner, or just being a couple. There was little discussion of the facts of the trial about to happen. His dad tried to talk about what was being said on talk shows, but Stiles told his dad he really didn’t care right now. His focus was on his testimony, not keeping everyone happy back home.

Derek was his rock. He calmed him down when Stiles starts to panic, he cheers him up when his memories start to weigh him down, he distracts him when he focuses on the trial more than himself. Stiles tried to repay the favor, but Derek didn’t need it as much.

“How can you be so calm right now?” Stiles ponders out loud as they relax on their hotel bed.

“I guess I just channel my anger differently. Rather than want justice, I’ve just wanted to stop loving them. I had to reconcile the idea that the women that raised me wanted to kill me.” Derek sighs and looks out the window. Stiles slides his hand over Derek’s to comfort him. “Honestly, I don’t care about the justice. I just want them gone. I just want my life to continue with you.”

“Der…” Stiles was at a loss. He has no idea if this lack luster attitude towards justice is healthy, or a coping mechanism for his family’s betrayal.

Laura arrived the night before the trials began. They decided to have dinner together, but it felt awkward and the conversation was stilted. Stiles finally excused himself, hoping Derek could talk to Laura and get her more comfortable. Derek had returned to their room about an hour later saying Laura was an idiot and nervous for no reason. He wouldn’t elaborate further so Stiles let it drop.

The first day of the trial was mostly opening arguments, and the defense lawyers trying to throw out as much testimony and evidence as they could. They didn't succeed with much as most of the evidence and testimony were certified by independent professions upon the defense's requests. Stiles watched the first day on one of the stations broadcasting the trial live. Talia and her mother were dressed nicely, in business attire. None of the defendants made any noise the whole time.

The second day was testimony from other sources who spoke of the plans they either heard of or were participants in. Many of the participants had been given reduced sentences in exchange for testifying. The defense tried to focus on that, rather than the claims being made. One memorable man Stiles hardly remembered from his visit had given the reporters the best sound bite so far.

"Is it true you are testifying against our clients in exchange for a lighter sentence?" Alvarez asked. The man looked unimpressed with Alvarez's question.

"Yes. Although I would do it without the reduction. It was just a nice gesture on part of the prosecutors."

"Because of this exchange, how can we know you are speaking the truth and not some lie given to you by the prosecution?"

"Had you been listening to my response you would already know this. I would be here regardless. I've had a lot of time to think while imprisoned, which I think is the point of prison. While my motives for getting involved were to gain favor in order to raise in the hierarchy, theirs was terrible. They wished to kill a family member, a traveling Prince, because they would not bow to their will. They were willing to destroy lives because people wouldn't listen to them. I will admit I was involved, but had I gone through with the plans, I would not have been able to live with myself. The real reason you should listen to me is you had some interrogator come and grill me for twelve hours. My story never changed and he certified my testimony."

Alvarez was smart not to question the man any further. Allowing one of the other lawyers take over but they hadn't gotten much further.

Courtiers and servants paraded in and out of the courtroom. Stiles was stunned at the depth of the plans and the amount. He hadn’t asked his father for details on everything, but apparently his dad left out the small fact that there were over a dozen different plots to kill Stiles and 7 or 8 to kill Derek. There was even several plots to try and drug them again. They only had brought in one person so far to testify against the head of security. He stated that he had been commanded to ignore certain safety protocols concerning the princes and to upgrade others. Inside the castle, their personal safety was almost nonexistent, but they were to be constantly monitored for escapes.

His dad was going to testify too, but since he had a country to rule, he had been given special treatment. Most of his depositions were given via web conference. He finally flew in the day before his testimony, the second day of the trials.

They had dinner together when he arrived and Stiles filled him in a little on the happenings of the trial. They were all to testify the next day; his dad, the Derek, then himself with very short breaks in between. Stiles knows that he could have to wait even longer, if his dad'so or Derek's testimony runs over on time. It hadn't happened yet, but he knows their testimony will weigh the most and the defense is going to go after them.

His dad and Derek spend most of dinner discussing a new committee he had set up for artists who were working for a single sponsor to help protect them from inhumane conditions and demands. The only stipulation was that the artist must have a permanent residence in Zeilony or be a citizen. Since the committee started, waves of artists from around the world have petitioned the government for residence, which was bringing many art enthusiasts as well, to be closer to the artists. His dad praised Derek for his thinking and Stiles watched as Derek blushed and shrugged.

"They shouldn't be abused because someone wants to have exclusive rights to their works." He mumbled.

After dinner, his dad hangs around and suggests a movie. News is all focused on the trials and his dad thinks they need a break. The next day they were all to testify, Laura, then his dad, then Derek, then finally himself. His dad thinks relaxation is in order.

Stiles ends up falling asleep halfway through the movie, feeling safe and warm with his dad and Derek close by. He wakes in the morning in his own bed, Derek spooned behind him. They dressed somberly, adjusting clothing when needed. A car comes to their hotel and picks them up.

Now Stiles finds himself waiting. No one is allowed to hear the others testimony for the day until after they testify. Stiles isn't sure about the reasoning but he isn't about to argue with the people trying to get him justice. All he could do is wait.

~

**Laura**

Lawyers were awful. Her testimony was supposed to be easy. She was just supposed to talk about what she had witnessed and why she ended up contact King John. Now instead she has to listen to the lawyers defending her mother say that Laura had somehow orchestrated this whole thing so that she may come to power over her mother. That she had worked closely with Peter to torture Prince Genim and only sent the anonymous emails to safe her own ass.

"Is it true you are now in line to rule Lobo?" He pressed.

"No." She says yet again. She can see even the prosecution is getting sick of this circular questioning. "As I have stated, repeatedly, the Hales currently have no claim to the throne of Lobo. That is what is to be decided by the presiding committee. I currently do not even hold a title other than former princess."

"But your brother has retained his title. Explain that."

"He married another prince prior to my mother's machinations."

"Does he deserve to have them stripped like you did?"

"Hell no." She knows she needs to try and stay formal, but this guy has talked himself in circles for half an hour. "He did everything he could to protect his husband. If my family wasn't full of manipulators, he may have succeeded in getting him our of the country sooner."

"Do you think he now deserves the throne of Lobo over you?"

"Honestly? Yes. He is a kind and good man who thinks about both sides and can decide fairly. He has done much for those in Lobo since returning to Zeilony, more than I as I have been trying to stay out of the spotlight and let things run their course. But Derek also has his husband to think about, who will be the ruler of Zeilony one day. Being apart to rule their countries will never work. Those two love each other way too much to live apart."

"I see."

This continued for several more questions until finally the prosecutor asked the panel to reign in the defense as they have asked the same questions for fifteen minutes. The panelists agreed and told the defense that their questions had been answered, repeatedly. The entire defense team stepped down and chose to not not continue questioning her.

The prosecutor had a few follow up questions, just clarifying her role in the events that her family was on trial for. She was asked to step down.

She moves off, not sparing a glance to her family. She knows that their fate is pretty much sealed. No one tried to be careful about their plans because they never thought they would be caught.

She goes to one of the side rooms, with lush chairs and couches for people to relax and watch the proceedings after they testify or to relax and wait to testify. She plops down on a couch with a sigh. She had been worried that the defense would try and focus on her lack of effort to stop the events from happening and hid behind the anonymous sender rather than standing up. But of course, since it was her mother and grandmother, they made sure to focus on her quest for power. Laura never saw herself as power hungry. She always thought she was more eager to better her country, wanting to get it away from the clutches of her grandmother.

She decides to turn on the TV. King John, Derek, and Stiles were all to testify today and she knew it would not be something to miss.

~

**Derek**

John had just finished testifying, and even though he hadn't been able to watch, John walked towards him smug and happy. He squeezed Derek's arm in passing but refrained from saying anything that could sway the panelists from throwing out his testimony. He walked in when called, head held high, knowing the world was watching and that nothing could truly fix the damage done by his mother and grandmother.

He sits in the witness' chair and nods to the panelists and prosecutor, but not the defense team. They ask him if he swears his testimony is wholly true until penalty, thankfully taking out any mention of deities. Derek swears and awaits the onslaught.

The prosecutor is kind and walks him through his life prior to the negotiations, the negotiates themselves, and all that transpired after they returned to Lobo. Derek was frank in his accounts, talking about the wonder he felt in meeting the people of Zeilony, who welcomed him without a second thought and their treatment of Stiles. He had a hard time talking about trying to escape from Lobo, how every avenue seemed blocked over ridiculous reasons, seeing Stiles injured, and the physical manifestations of Stiles' stress. He talked about their escape and how they have thrived as individuals and as a couple since returning to Zeilony. The prosecutor thanked him and his mother's defense attorney stood. Derek knew he was taking point for the defense.

"Mr. Hale-"

"Prince Hale. I kept my titles through my marriage to Prince Genim."

"Apologies. Prince Hale, what made you agree to marry Prince Genim?"

"Originally? By my mother's request. She said it would unify our two countries. I later realized I loved him deeply, and I am proud to call him my husband. We plan to renew our vows on our anniversary, to show we are truly in this marriage out of love and not obligations."

"If your mother had not requested it, do you think you would love him as much as you do?"

"Perhaps not as fast as we have, but I now know in our hearts that we are True Mates. We would have found each other through the peace our parents forged. I know we were Meant To Be."

"So if your mother now challenged your bond-"

"My mother has absolutely no say over my bond. She is in enough trouble after allowing my husband and myself to be drugged, to mate us against our consent, or allowing all of these plans to kill Prince Genim or myself to fester and grow. She can challenge it all she likes, but she has no say in my life any more. I was breaking away from my family because of her actions."

"And if the defense demanded your claim to True Mates be examined by a doctor?"

"Objection! Prince Hale and his bond are not on trial, rather the matriarchs of the Hale clan. This demand is out of the inquiry of this panel." The prosecutor stands. The panelist lean in for a quick discussion.

"Agreed Prosecution. The time to verify Prince Hales's claims will come at a later date. The witness will disregard such questions." Says one of the panelists. Derek bows his head in thanks.

He knows his claims are controversial. A True Mate bond hasn't been verified in over 75 years.

"Very well." The defense starts. He looks down at his notes. "As an Alpha," he starts, "isn't it your job to ensure the impregnation of your Omega upon marriage? Yet you have been married for almost 8 months with no happy announcements."

"As an Alpha of this generation it is my duty to be a partner with my husband, which includes children. Prince Genim and I want children, just not right now. We will when we are ready as a couple. And, while yes, we have been officially married for almost 8 months, the first three were extremely difficult for both of us, and since then, our goal has been to be with each other no learn about each other. Had my mother never interfered, who knows, there may be children, or there may not as that is a private decision between spouses."

"So your saying you have never used your Alpha influence over your Omega?"

"First of all, my Omega is a Prince and should be addressed as one. Second, just once, and I regret that time. I can never make it up to my husband. I had been manipulated by my uncle. I had allowed him into my head and took it out on Prince Genim. He knows how sorry I am. Our relationship is of equals."

"How new age of you. But the Prince is still an Omega. That relationship dynamic just doesn't work."

"It does. Prince Genim is incredibly smart, thoughtful, and can use sarcasm to diffuse any situation, which studies show is a sign of a very smart mind." Derek has to ring in his anger. He knows that is what they are going for. "Studies also show that oppressing Omegas and trying to fit them in a singular box does not work. Several countries now allow Omega freedoms and have seen a boost in productivity, gross revenue, and happiness amongst the citizens. We can see that Omegas are equals to Betas and Alphas, just with a few extra quirks."

"Some studies also show that some Omegas hate to be put into positions of equality." The prosecutor tries.

"Oh, you mean the studies funded by the Alpha's First group? Those studies that have been discredited as false as the group had blatantly ignored a majority of Omegas, only cherry picking a few who did indeed like to stay at home, taking care of pups? Or are you talking about the study done by a man who has stepped up saying he falsified the entire study to get money from backers? Which should I address?"

"Just because some have some dubious backgrounds does not mean they are incorrect." The defense tries.

"Actually, to be seen as scientifically accurate, the studies need to be peer reviewed, published, and be able to be recreated in other tests. Every single study showing that Omegas are inferior, or hate equality have never been peer reviewed and the academic communities do not even acknowledge them as actual studies. Just propaganda."

"And what about the Weis study? Claiming there are great disparities in families where Omegas are treated as equals and ones where the Omegas are not."

"That is just an Alpha Supremacist ideology taking facts and twisting them. Weis study five different types of family structures, looking at seven different families in each structure. She stated that there were differences but not any negative differences, just differences. The Alpha Supermacists got their hands on it and twisted it saying that the homes where Omegas were treated as equals, the children suffered, which was a blatant lie. In those instances, the child in these homes had a better sense of self worth. If you don't want to believe in the studies, how about just looking at the countries that treat Omegas as true equals. Better GDP, better quality of life, and less major crimes."

Derek sits back and waits, he knows he threw the defense through a loop. Derek knew all the reading he did are his first meeting with Stiles would come in handy.

The defense looks down at his papers, looking a a note Talia quickly hands him, nodding.

"If Omegas are truly equal, then why are all the Alphas testifying before the Omega Prince?"

"While we have all been effected by my mother and grandmother's plots, Prince Genim has been harmed the worst. He was degraded, drugged, suffered sleepless nights, lost extreme amounts of weight, was beaten, and physically violated by healers. His testimony holds the biggest impact, while ours helps set the stage. We are indeed, playing second fiddle to him in this instance."

"I see." More paper shuffling. "Tell us about your romance with Kate Argent."

"I don't see why you don't pull up the transcript from her trial, but fine. She was another political alliance my mother came up with. Kate was allowed to stay with us for quite some time and she and I did indeed date. Then, about four months in, Kate set fire to my parents wing of the palace. My mother was out of the room, on a rendezvous with her lover while my father slept. She killed him, and several servants in the blaze. She was put on trial and banished from all but four kingdoms in the world. My mother promised to never meddle again. We see where that got us."

"But you thought you loved Kate, the same way you think you love Genim."

"What I have with Prince Genim is nothing like what I had with her." He says vehemently. "What she did destroyed me. The fact she felt no remorse allowed me to see she was only ever using me and all that I had ever felt for her was infatuation. I've been through even more with Prince Genim and I love him more for that and for you to even question how I feel tells me you don't actually care, you just want to rile me up."

"I can rile you up, show your true character. For all we know, this is one big conspiracy to dethrone a wonderful queen and jail her ailing mother. Are you apart of Laura's plans to get into power?"

"Laura's plans? To my knowledge, Laura was perfectly content with the way things were. My mother was not a great queen. She led her people into a pointless war, took away their basic liberties, took away all able bodied men, and took what ever possessions she liked. The people of Lobo generally very happy she is gone and they get to live private lives again. We are here because my mother and grandmother decided that international law didn't apply to them when they drugged and planned on murdering a diplomatic official. We are here because their own ambitions were worth more than someone's life."

Derek finally looks at the defense table. He can see his mother and grandmother fuming. He doesn't care. They tried to destroy him in more than one way. He has no idea what he would have become if Stiles had died.

The defense lawyers all quickly talk to each other and the slimy one stands again.

"We have no more questions at this time." Derek was thankful. He knew their plan was to try and get him to lash out, but he had gotten all of his volatile anger out during physical training sessions with Scott. Sure he had a lot more anger to deal with, but he knew he wouldn't lash out. That was done.

Derek is directed to leave. He stands and makes his way to the doors. He sees Stiles waiting in the hallway and squeezing his hand and kissing his temple as he passes. He goes into the waiting room filled with John and Laura. Both greet him with hugs and fish about his testimony. Before they can talk to him more, they all turn to the TV to watch Stiles. Derek knows just by looking at him, Stiles is nervous as hell.

~

**Stiles**

The prosecutor is nice, it is to be expected. He walked him through all that happened, being gentle when it came to what the healers did and what Peter did. He walked Stiles through his mental ordeal, trying to find a way out diplomatically while being treated like shit. The prosecutor prods him into telling all of the details he had been leaving out. Stiles is proud that he never cried once, but he knows he is shaking.

Then the defense gets up. He knows this man plans to be brutal to him.

"You can drop all the acts now, your highness."

"Excuse me?"

"This mentally damaged act. You've made television appearances where you never once shook or bit back tears. You know that during your time in Lobo, you were treated like royalty."

"If tht is how they treat royalty, I'd hate to see how they treat people of lower classes. They hurt me while I was there. Sometimes for their own sick pleasure and sometimes out of curiosity. So excuse me if reliving every detail makes me have a physical response. If you actually watched any of the interviews, you would know I refused to go in depth because it hurt too much."

"You claim that you were never really welcomed in Lobo."

"Besides a few insincere phrases by the queen, I was never welcomed in the court or by the family. Laura tried, but she was weighted down by her mother and grandmother. Everyone made it clear that I was not a fitting choice to be wed to Derek, as he would be my equal in my kingdom, not my superior."

"So all of these of so terrible things were happening to you, why not leave?"

"Do you think we did not try? Over and over again we tried to escape. Talia, or perhaps Peter, had all our forms of communication shut down. They tried breaking into an official Zeilony laptop to place a virus to track my every move on it. We were kept in Lobo for asinine reasons with no real explanation."

"The terror threat was very high-"

"According to who? To my knowledge the Lobo government has been completely unable to produce a single shred of evidence to back up that claim. They imprisoned me for weeks and allowed their healers to violate me daily!"

"You are an Omega, they were curious-"

"So that gives them the right to put their disgusting unwashed hands where ever they like, despite my adamant dissent. I'm sure, if they thought Derek wouldn't have killed them, they would have raped me, out of curiosity's sake."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating. You're very emotional."

"Of course I am emotional. I trusted Talia Hale to keep her word and protect me. Instead I was a science experiment to breed with her son and gain her more power. I trusted that I would be safe in her kingdom and I was treated like filth. I was treated probably just like you treat your Omega, even though it goes against international law because you're an Alpha and think you are above it all."

"I am an Alpha and you will give me the respect that title commands!" The lawyer bursts out. He probably didn't like being called out like that.

"And I am a Prince and you will give me the respect that title commands. I am no meek peon and you cannot just throw your weight around."

"Your Graces, the witness is obviously overly emotional. I move that we strike-"

"Again, of course I am emotional. I was put through hell on earth. If you think I wanted any of that... We need to seriously look at your definition of consent. You must also be of mindset that Omegas can't be raped, because our bodies self lubricate. That's like saying, I come at you with a weapon and your claws come out, you must want a fight. It's a natural reaction to protect ones self."

"I move for an immediate sticking of this Omegas testimony from all records! He is now obviously lying!"

The courtroom is filled with tense silence. Stiles looks to the prosecutor who is smirking. He can see their faces better, so Stiles feels okay with the decision.

The silence is broken by a snort. Stiles looks to the noise and sees a very old Alpha. He recognizes him as a very traditionalist Alpha who has been making waves lately.

"You must be joking. He is expressing his personal opinion, which has been backed by science over the last five years, hence the new humanitarian laws stating that consent is given verbally and any Alpha who disregards it in favor of biological cues shall be imprisoned as a rapist. You, sir, need to reign in your anger. He is a Prince and you are a lowly attorney paid by the hour. Status mean nothing here." Stiles now sees the waves.

The defense huffs and actually stomps his foot like a petulant child. The other attorneys quickly look away when he gazes at them.

"Fine. No more questions for the Omega." He sits down in a huff and Stiles is asked to step down, extra emphasis placed on his title.

Stiles is shocked as he moves towards the waiting room. The defense did nothing to actually defend. They tried to make him out to be weak and overly emotional, so his testimony must be lies. He wonders if the others faced similar cross examination.

He felt the weight of testifying lift as he moved to the waiting room. He's greeted but hugs and kisses and coos of joy. Apparently he put that Alpha in his place. They all move to the couches and talk about their varying testimonies.

The consensus is that their strategy is to say there is a conspiracy to remove Talia from power and give it to the Stillinski clan or Laura. His dad talked about how they only focused on what the broken treaty would mean for Zeilony.

"War, duh! It would never mean I would get Lobo."

Laura and Derek recounted how they tried to play it off as Laura's grab for power.

"I just wanted that old bat out of politics. If she still wanted to run the damn country she shouldn't have given it up!"

They decide that was the plan for Stiles too, but he had distracted the defense with anger.

"But it was an epic distraction. I think the world is going to go crazy over it." Laura gushes. Derek agrees with her.

Only tomorrow will show what will happen. There is still one more day of testimony, then deliberation. Stiles has no idea where they will be in just one week.


	20. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Court decides the fate of the Hales and their kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! 
> 
> This chapter will hopefully answer some of your concerns/questions that have been in the comments.
> 
> As Always: Kudos and Comments are always welcomed

**Lydia**

Sitting in the large court room, Lydia sat next to Parrish and Mr. Beltzer. The panelists overseeing the trials were going to be discussing sentencing and what to do with Lobo now that the Hales were pretty much out of the picture. Lydia was sitting in as Stiles and Derek’s voice. No one who had testified was allowed to sit in on this part, so that they could not unjustly influence the decision. Parrish was sitting in for the King and Mr. Beltzer was sitting in for the Stillinski Kingdom. Mr. Beltzer was also the attorney for the Stillinski clan and was there  to speak on behalf of the family if something legal came up. A separate attorney was brought in to speak on behalf of Talia and her mother for sentencing.

The panelists were all sitting down, one of the more aged ones calling to order their session. The rest all settle in. Lydia doesn’t know any of them personally, but she knows of all of their reputation, having done her research when the list of panelists was announced. Parrish had been kind to her the days leading up to the trial. The boys had made her life easy, by not demanding anything. They really were the easiest people to be a personal assistant for. They rarely required reminding of tasks and rarely asked for crazy things. She would feel bad for taking their money for a job she rarely has to do, but then again, the boys do seem to get themselves into a pickle now and then, which calls for her to put in extra hours.

The panelists finally start talking about the issue at hand, drawing her from her thoughts.

“Before we begin discussing sentencing, Mr. Victor has struck a deal with the prosecution for a five year sentence and a permanent international criminal record. He has submitted a testimony that you all received last night for you to look over.” Lydia was not at all surprised. “Now, I think we all agree Talia and Eleanor are guilty. We’ve heard and seen more than enough evidence. Agreed?” The older man, Ambassador Lacha starts. The rest of the panelist nod solemnly.  Lydia didn’t see this going any other way.

“Excellent. Now comes the decision of what to do with these ladies.”

“I say we lock them both up and throw away the key.” Says a lady crossing her arms determinedly.

“Your Graces,” the lawyer for Talia and Eleanor stands, “If I may, while I agree the guilty parties should be punished, Eleanor Hale is an elderly woman. She should receive a punishment befitting a woman of her age. Perhaps a house arrest for the rest of her days.”

“That would be fine,” Mr. Beltzer stands, “but just because Eleanor Hale is elderly does not mean she is incapable of playing attacks. She was elderly when she planned the murder of her own grandson and his husband. Age is no deterrent for her. She will continue to plan and scheme. I agree her age should be taken into consideration, but she should not receive a slap on the wrist for regicide. She can be place in a prison that can help her in her old age.”

“Thank you, Mr. Beltzer.” Ambassador Lacha nods. He turns to his co-panelists. “Thoughts?”

“I agree with both men, Eleanor is elderly and should be treated as such, but I also agree with Mr. Beltzer that she will continue to scheme if we allow her the luxury of a home arrest. Perhaps neutral ground? A home not owned by the Hales, guarded by real prison guards, and her communications monitored. That way she can receive some comfort, but we all would feel a little more comfortable with her being monitored.” A younger ambassador states. The rest seem to nod.

“Attorneys, any protests?” Mr. Beltzer turns to them and Lydia shrugs slightly. She can see potential problems, but she also knows that this has to be a compromise. She’ll warn the boys, but the international community will keep their eyes on her.

Neither attorney had any complaints. And they moved onto Talia.

“Any complaints about where she should stay?” Lacha asks and no one says a word. “Perfect. Now time. How long does she deserve for all she has done?”

“Ten Years!”

“Life!”

“Twenty-Five Years!”

“Slow down. Now remember, she can be granted parole, so do we want to account for that?”

“Thoughts from the Stillinskis?” Lydia stands as does Parrish. He gestures for her to go first.

“Your Graces, Talia has harmed both Derek and Genim beyond words. Though they both appear strong and well over their ordeal, but the scars run deep. I wish both women to know that they are indeed paying for their crimes. That is why I will accept no less than twenty-five years for either woman.” Lydia sits and allows Parrish to speak.

“I must agree with Ms. Martin. The damage done by both Hale women is irreparable. She has destroy the trust of the people in what the monarchs are capable of. She allowed her family to run amuck and physically and emotionally harm a traveling prince. She encouraged her healers to embrace their curiosity over Omegas, against highly vocal protests. Who knows what she will do when freed. While I would like a long, lengthy sentence, I would allow a minimum of twenty-five years, in concurrence with Miss Martin.” Parrish sat down as well and nodded to Lydia. She blushed slightly at the look of admiration on his face.

One woman on the panel raised her hand.

“Yes, Ambassador Lee?”

“While I agree that what Talia Hale has done should be punished harshly, do we really want to throw her in jail for the majority of the rest of her life? She did not kill anyone.”

“While I respect your opinion Ambassador, and I can see your point,” one of the younger panelists started, “Talia Hale was a part of at least one, if not more plans to kill Prince Genim and Prince Derek. Just because she didn’t kill them does not make her crimes less appalling. I say we take the family’s advice and make a minimum of twenty-five years and a maximum of fifty. That way she can still se the light of day. I also suggest we offer parole at the twenty-five or thirty year mark, so that she can be reintroduced into society if she truly has changed.”

“Well said, young man.” Ambassador Lacha nodded at him. “All of those in favor of Ambassador Turner punishment?” Hands went up at different speeds but Lydia counted a majority. “Excellent. Talia Hale will receive twenty-five to fifty years with a possibility of parole at twenty-five years.” Everyone nodded in acceptance. “Now for the truly fun portion, What shall we do with Lobo?”

“We could break it up into sections and allow the surrounding nations control different sections.” One man offered.

Lydia narrowed her eyes. The Stillinskis were worried that this may come up as it has been a goal of the Argents for longer than the controversy of Stiles visit. She wondered how much the man was paid to bring it up.

“That can be an option, as no one nation is favored over another.”

“Excuse me.” Lydia stood and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt. Ambassador Lacha waved at her. “While I can understand the thought of non-favoritism, the Argent kingdom has been trying to get this very offer approved by the Council of Nations for the last ten years. The Argents have made no qualms about letting people know that they intend to drive their portion of Lobo into the ground and taking over other sections at their discretion.” She paused to let that sink in and watched the faces of several panelists change and stare at the young man who offered the suggestion. “Added onto that thought, looking at history and what happened to the kingdom of Bloem after they lost a war and were divided. It caused a huge uproar amongst the citizens and led to a second war that was even bloodier as they fought for a unified country.”

Lydia sits and Parrish pats her knee nodding at her. She knew that they would probably not allow Lobo to be cut up now.

“Then we need a second suggestion.” Ambassador Lacha says, definitely shelving the previous idea.

“What about the remaining, un-incarcerated Hales. Laura and Prince Derek. Peter is obviously out, as he will face a trial the second he emerges from his hiding place, leaving Laura and Derek.”

“Laura would be a fine choice. She has been raised her whole life to rule Lobo. She is the best candidate.”

“While I can agree with the education, Laura Hale showed no true desire to step up and lead through this whole debacle. Even after the princes’ return to Zeilony, she remained in the shadows. She has shown very little leadership. Perhaps Prince Derek instead? He has shown remarkable leadership and has not backed down from this problem, facing it head on.”

 “While I think Prince Derek is the better choice, he is married to Prince Genim. He cannot live in Zeilony and rule in Lobo and I certainly will not ask the pair to separate. He also has never received any education on running a country. He was raised as a second heir, not the first. He has no background for this.” Lydia finds herself nodding along.

“Can anyone offer other suggestions then?”

Parrish raises his hand and waits to be called upon before standing.

“Perhaps a compromise can be reached. Name Prince Derek as the ruler, but have Laura be his Regent. This way Prince Derek can still intercede if something goes wrong, but Laura can have a chance to prove herself. If she cannot in, let’s say three years, we can come back here and look for new solutions. Also Derek will not be directly ruling, there is no concern her does not have the knowledge to rule in her place.” Parrish nods when he has finished and sits back down.

The panelists all continue to argue, disparaging Laura and Derek a little more before finally settling the argument, deciding to go with Parrish’s idea, but extending the time to five years, to truly let her find her stride. They also tag on a clause about heirs and who would rule in the Stillinski-Hale household. There would need to be at least two children to split the countries, or the crowns of both would fall to a single heir if Derek never stepped down as rightful ruler of Lobo.

Lydia wasn’t too sure about how things would work, since some of the panelists were uncertain about Laura, but she hoped things would work out. The boys had had enough drama to last a lifetime.

~

**Derek**

Sitting in the courtroom, Derek held Stiles’ hand as the decision was read. He kept his face unreadable as he listened as his mother and grandmother received practically life sentences. Sure they could live beyond their sentences, but he knew his grandmother wouldn’t. Though, he was livid she was receiving such cushy accommodations. She didn’t deserve to be any freer than his mother. Stiles squeezed his hand to help ground him when he realized Derek had started to drift.

Derek felt his jaw drop when he heard he was being given Lobo. He didn’t want to rule Lobo. He had his hands full with his duties in Zeilony and his life with Stiles. He was doubly surprised that they were also giving Regency to Laura on a trial basis. She would gain back her title of Princess during her Regency.

Derek could see the positive with the arrangement. He would not be in charge of the day-to-day decisions, but he would have final say on larger decisions. This way if Laura wasn’t as trustworthy as he hoped, because he now knew that no one was truly trustworthy in his family, he could step in and fix it.

He also knows he will not have to leave Stiles’ side. He’s not sure he could if they told him he had to. He would have probably walked away immediately. His life with Stiles has just begun, they have finally found their stride as a couple and he wouldn’t just leave his mate now. They’ve even started talking about a family. Derek will always go with the flow of Stiles as he won’t be the one to carry the child and if Stiles wants to wait, they’ll wait, but if he wants to start soon, they will. As long as he has Stiles by his side, he will be happy.

Once the court adjourned, Stiles grabbed his hand and led him from the courtroom. The press was outside, cameras flashing away as Stiles and Derek made their way past them. Questions were being yelled out to the both of them, some lost in the chaos of other voices, others shouted loud enough right in his ear. He ignored them all, but especially the rude ones that were obviously trying to get a rise out of him. Derek knew Parrish had arranged a press conference in about ten minutes and reporters had been given strict instructions that only four questions could be asked.

They move off to a suite connected to the room they would have the press conference in. Water was waiting for them as well as a few snacks if they felt hungry. Stiles pulled Derek to a corner and looked his husband in the eyes.

“Are you okay Der?” The look of sincerity on his face made Derek want to kiss him for caring so much.

“As best as I can. They are gone now. We can finally move on and start our lives together.” Stiles gave him a smile and kissed him chastely.

“Are you okay with Lobo?”

“I guess. I don’t really want it. I left and devoted my life to you and your country. I’ll always care about those who reside there, but it isn’t for me anymore. My life shouldn’t include it anymore. It was never meant to be mine.”

“It’s not really though. Laura will be in charge. If she can prove herself, then you can step down and she can fully take over. You’re just there as a safety net, that’s all.” Derek nods. He leans in and kisses his husband again.

“I’m just glad everything is over. Maybe when we get back, we just spend another week in bed?”

“Done and done.” Stiles smiles at him. Parrish comes into the room to let them know that it is time for the press conference. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Derek says with a shrug.

They walk out hand and hand to face the vultures known as the press. The press seemed to try and get around the four question rule. The first girl asked about six questions. Stiles had laughed and said she and just taken everyone else’s questions and the rest of the reporters seemed to hiss at her. She quickly apologized and asked just one of her questions. The next reporter tried to ask three questions and Derek decided he had had enough of the game. He answered all three, most of them about their plans now and the True Mates thing, and once he had answered all three he nodded to Parrish. Parrish called an end to the conference, stating four questions were asked and answered, cutting off the complaints. Derek Led Stiles off, ignoring the reporters who decide to shout out questions. Once in the adjoining room Derek sat down and pulled Stiles down onto his lap. Laura flops down next to them about five minutes and gives him a small smile. She just finished her own press conference. Everything was finally over and his life can finally truly start


	21. Life Moves On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek start the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bear to write. It just didn't want to come together at all. It fought me for weeks with just zero ideas of how to go forward. So my sincerest apologies for the wait.
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed!

**Stiles**

The past few weeks had been insane. The aftermath of the trial was definitely a roller coaster. Every news outlet and international country denounced the Hale matriarchy for their actions, calling them the worst types of rulers. Sure, there were a few countries here and there supporting the Hales, as their decisions were those of monarchs and above scrutiny. Those countries were usually under sanctions or investigation from the international tribunal, so no one took them at their word. Stiles was weary though. Some countries speaking in support of the ruling were notoriously anti-Omega, and were probably just hopping on the bandwagon to not seem like they were supporting the felons. 

Neither Derek or Laura were crowned as king/queen, as Derek really wanted to see what Laura could accomplish and Laura just didn't have the legal right. Stiles knew Derek was watching her closely, unsure of her motivations still. They had watched the other testimonies they hadn't been allowed to see, but Derek still carried his doubts. His sister had been far too quiet in the events and her testimony was short, with the prosecution cutting off the defense's tries at poking holes in it. Of course the defense never changed tactics, badgering the same question. 

After they had returned to the capitol, Scott had pulled Stiles aside and blushed as he asked Stiles for some vacation time to go visit Kira. Stiles made sure to give him a hard time before Scott’s puppy dog eyes got the best of him. He allowed his friend to go and called Kira to give her a heads up, before reminding her to look surprised when Scott showed up. Scott had been worried about leaving Stiles as he went off to his duchy, but reminded his friend that his mentor, Bobby Finstock, was in charge of security in his duchy. Scott whined a little about not getting to spend time with Finstock, but Stiles reminded him he had years to hang out with the crazy man.

Stiles happily took Derek to Sen, the Duchy he controls until he receives the crown. It isn't far from the Capitol, a quick forty-five minute drive away. There he introduced him to his main staff, including Marvin the house manager, and showed him around their home. His dad really wanted him to embrace his Duchy and further prepare for his roles as king. Stiles loved Sen, the people were awesome and it really was a laid back place. The biggest fight he had to break up was over water rights, which was an easy fix. The manor in Sen was decorated by his dad and mom. They had lived there for a few years before his dad was crowned. Stiles was actually born here and he loved to visit when he could. His dad promised their work in Zeilony would continue and updates would be sent to them. Lydia has frowned at him when he expressed concern about his charities, telling him he would still be deeply involved.

Stiles and Derek had a mutual meeting room between their offices so that they could still have lunches together and have meetings as well. Marvin introduced Derek to those who would be bringing them food and the workers to talk to if he needed anything. Derek’s office was set up identically as Stiles, which made him smile. Stiles got him settled with his new assistant before heading to his own to catch up on paper work.

He worked for about an hour when there was a knock at his door. He called in whoever it was and looked up to see Lydia in the doorway, lips in a thin line.

“Sir, a staff member is insisting on meeting you.” Stiles waves her in, thinking it was an old member of the staff who wanted to come by and say hi. It wasn’t. It was a younger woman, brown hair, average height. She gave him a smile. Stiles made a small gesture to Lydia to stay.

“This is Ms. Blake, sir.” Lydia said through clenched teeth. Stiles knew he probably wouldn’t like this woman based on Lydia’s reaction to her.

“Healer Blake actually. Jennifer Blake, Your Highness. It is an honor to meet you.” She reached her hand out, and despite not wanting to, he knew it was only polite to shake her hand. She tugged him forward and Stiles winced at her enthusiasm. “I would love to set up a time for me to examine you.”

“Oh. Marvin hadn’t told me he had hired a new healer. I have already sent for my physician Morrell, she will be arriving in a few hours, I believe.”

“That’s fine.” Blake chirped. “Healers are meant to work with physicians. I would still like to do a base examine with you so I can add that to my records.” The smile she gave him didn’t quite reach her eyes and Stiles did not like her insistence.

“While I admire your enthusiasm, I would prefer Morrell to be my only physician or healer. I trust her completely. Nothing against you, Ms. Blake, but I have a hard time trusting healers. If that is all, I do have a lot to catch up on since my last visit.” Blake frowned for a second before nodding.

“I’ll speak with your Morrell when they arrive and see what assistance I can give them.” Before Stiles can tell her otherwise, she turns on her heel and leaves. Stiles gives Lydia a look.

“Already talked to Danny, he’s doing an in depth look at her. We’ll know everything about her by the end of the week.”

“Thanks Lyds. There is something off about her.”

“Agreed. When she wouldn’t take no for an answer, I sent Danny the email.”

“And that is why you are the absolute best.”

“I know. Anything else right now?”

“Not now. Thanks.”

She gives him a small nod before turning on heel and leaving the room. He refocuses on his work, hoping to catch up and continue running his duchy the way he knows he needs to.

~

**Derek**

Sen was beautiful. The land was a perfect. He learned that Sen was the land used on many of the travel brochures, besides pictures from the capitol. He was enjoying the new aspect of his life, running a duchy. He had had one in Lobo, but the capitol was so far away that Derek rarely ever went there and his mother simply ran it for him. Stiles had gleefully told him they could share the duties, and Lydia reminded Stiles that he was going to spilt the duties fairly and not give Derek all the duties he found tedious. Derek held back a grin as Stiles deflated a little, mumbling out a ‘fine’.

He spent his first days trying to remember staff names, though Marvin had told him not to worry, the names would stick eventually. Hours in between Stiles and Lydia taught him about the various duties he would be taking over. He understood why some of the duties Stiles had found tedious; they were indeed tedious but necessary. When their offices were finished, Stiles showed him around and introduced him to his new assistant, Tara Graeme, a maternal figure/friend to Stiles. Lydia would become Stiles main assistant, but remain both of their personal assistant, keeping track of their appointments in the press. Tara was his administrative assistant, mainly helping with the small day-to-day duties. She was also Marvin’s right hand woman when it came to running the household and duchy in Stiles’ absence. Tara was an amazing woman who didn’t pull any punches. She told him outright to not be an ass to people, or smack him if he sassed her. He definitely knew why Stiles adored her.

Derek didn’t like leaving his work in the capitol, but the board of advisors he worked with were very flexible. Derek wrote up some press releases for Tara to look over, as well as small entries to add to their websites. He checked the time and was surprised. His day was just about over before he and Stiles were meeting up for dinner. They had had lunch together, but Derek still missed him. He never realized how much time they spent together until they had to focus on their work, in separate offices. He was happy for the work though. He needed something to distract him while the world’s leaders calmed down about the decisions made at the trial.

Tara gave a gentle knock at the door, and Derek called her in absently.

“Tara, I just emailed you some press releases and blog entries. Could you look over them for me please?”

“Sure thing boss. You… ah… you have a staff member asking to speak with you.” She said tentatively, looking over her shoulder for a second.

“Who is it?” Most of the staff had been giving him space, letting him get settled. He knows Stiles has been getting more visits from the staff, but they were all mother hens to him, so Derek was definitely not jealous.

“A healer, Blake’s the name.” Derek frowned a bit. Marvin never mentioned a healer being employed and Derek knew Morrell had already been asked to join them.

“I guess I’ll see her, but double check with Stiles and Marvin about it.” She nods and moves aside to allow the healer in. Derek stands and moves around the desk to properly meet this person.

She was a tall, beautiful brunette woman. Derek noted she sniffed the air delicately, and her hip popped out slightly to one side. She gave him a salacious smile.

“Prince Derek Hale, it is an honor to meet you.” She sashayed over to him, hand held out. Derek briefly took it before dropping her hand.

“And you are?”

“Healer Jennifer Blake. I am charged with the health of the Sen Manor and town. I wanted to come and introduce myself and set up an appointment to do a basic examination, though a cursory look tells me you are a fine specimen.” Derek frowned even as he felt his cheeks heat slightly.

“Thank you for your consideration, but I already have someone to look after my health. Physician Marin Morrell. She should be arriving shortly. I am sure you can offer her assistance, but she is my, and my husband’s, only health care provider.”

“Perhaps I could offer other services to you?” She moved right into his space, tilting her head alluringly.

Thankfully Derek was saved from having to shove her away when the door banged open and Morrell sauntered in.

“Derek! So wonderful to see you again! Is this the healer I’ve heard so little, yet so much about?” The healer, Blake took a quick step back.

“Ms. Morrell, an honor to meet you. I am Healer Blake. I would love to team up with you and work with the Hale-Stillinski clan.”

“That’s nice, but not necessary. I have been treating them since their time in Lobo and I have managed on my own. I’m sure if I require any assistance I’ll call, but I am far more qualified to treat the royal family than you are.”

She gave Blake a super fake smile and gestured for her to leave. Blake stuttered a bit, threw Derek a look he couldn’t decipher, before leaving in a huff. Derek waves off Tara from where she’s perched in the door way. She closes the door and Derek turns to Morrell.

“You have the best timing ever.”

“More like your husband sent me over here after complaining about that woman. He talked to your assistant and she let me in. Stiles ran off to talk to the House Manager about her.”

“Poor Marvin, he’s about to get an earful.” Morrell just snorted.

“I’ll try to keep her at bay. It shouldn’t be too difficult, I’ll just have security keep her away.”

“Thanks Morrell.”

“Anytime. Now, I didn’t get a chance to talk to Stiles as much, but anything new I should be aware of?”

“Um, nothing crazy. Oh, we are thinking of trying for a family soon but Stiles wanted to talk to you more about that and what he should do about his birth control.”

“Well, congratulations. I’ll talk to him about his options and I’ll want to run some tests before, to make sure that the elixir they gave the two of you didn’t negatively affect the two of you.”

“Just let me know when, and I’ll be there with bells on.” Morrell smiled at his antics before waving and leaving him to his work.

Derek walked out of his office and found Tara typing on her computer, trying to look busy.

“Any idea on where my wayward husband disappeared too?”

“His office. He called up Marvin.”

“Let Lydia know I’m on my way? I know you two are chatting online.” He raised an eyebrow at her but she wouldn’t be cowed by him.

“Of course.” She doesn’t even acknowledge him leaving. He walks across their communal meeting room and into his office proper. Lydia barely glances at him just waving her hand at him to go on in. Derek would think twice about his decision to allow Lydia in their lives, but he knows she is truly amazing at helping them out and keeping them in line with he no nonsense attitude.

He walks into his husband’s office with barely a knock and sees Marvin looking distressed and Stiles looking more flustered than angry.

“Sir, my apologies at that healer’s attitude.” Marvin rushes over to him, hands held out pleadingly. “I had no idea she would be so brash.”

“It’s fine Marvin, Ms. Morrell came and saved my virtue. I assume you never gave her any idea that she would be our primary health provider.”

“The opposite in fact, sir. I made it clear to her you both were bringing in your own physician and that she could help, but her primary areas would be in the town and outlying village. I swear sirs, I would never have told her to come near you without your permission.” Derek could see Marvin was working himself into a fit.

“Marvin, it is fine. We know that you would never put us in danger. She was just… aggressive about her introduction and put us all on edge.” He looks to Stiles who seems to be looking more ashamed now.

“My apologies Marvin.” Stiles looks at his old friend pleadingly. “I was just so upset. I know that you would never do anything like I accused you of. I am so very, very sorry old friend.” Marvin looked relieved and his features softened.

“It is alright Stiles. I’ll figure out why she misunderstood me and I will get with your physician to allocate any time for her to be in the manor.”

“Thanks Marv.” Stiles sighed. Marvin frowned at the nickname, but shrugged.

“If nothing else right now sir, I’ll get right on that.”

“That’s it Marvin. Thanks again.”

Marvin gave Stiles and then Derek a nod before heading out of the room.

“Do I want to know what you accused him of before I got here?”

“Nope. Not a bit of it. You’ll think less of me for a single word. Hell you probably think less of me knowing I accused a family friend of something they didn’t do.”

“I hate to destroy what fragile world you live in where I would judge you for something like that after everything we have been through, but I don’t think any less of you. I know you’re still stressed and she was crazy. Not a good combination.” Derek pulls Stiles into his arms and kisses his temple. He feels Stiles arms slowly go around him and his body relax.

“God, I was such an ass to him.”

“And he’ll forgive you. I think he forgave you as soon as you apologized. Just be extra nice to him, give him a few extra weekends off and a nice bonus at the end of the year.” Stiles gave a chuckle.

“That sounds fair. Ugh, Morrell wanted to talk to me about shit and I was freaking out about that woman.”

“I talked to her a little. She just wants to check in with you. I mentioned we may try for a family soon. She says it shouldn’t be too hard. We just need to do a quick blood test and you and her need to talk options.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Stiles didn’t sound too enthused about it.

“Hey, if you don’t want to try now we can always wait. Please don’t feel pressured by me.”

“It’s not that. Not at all. I want to have a family with you, more than anything. I just wish we could do it without all the medical crap getting in the way.”

“I know, me too. This is just to make sure we are both healthy enough for kids. As much as we both want them, I would rather wiat six months if need be, than lose you to a high risk pregnancy.”

“You sure are a sweet talker. Okay I’ll talk to her about the tests.”

“Thank you.”

“When do you think you want to try? This month or next?”

“You are such a one track minded Alpha.” Stiles kisses his flaming cheek. “This month if we can swing it.”

“Good. I want that too.”

“You just want me full of our pups.”

“Don’t tease me.” Derek playfully growls.

“You love it and you know it.”

“Well I love you. Does that count?”

“Definitely. I love you too.”

 

[tumblr](glampenny.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have questions or want to encourage me to post another chapter? Hit me up on [tumblr](glampenny.tumblr.com).


	22. Lunch and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys start talking about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super quick update. I needed to set up the next chapter that I hadn't set up in the previous chapter. Hopefully this will tide you over because I know the next one will take me a while. Hopefully this can tide you over!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed!!

**Stiles**

Stiles sits at the conference table, waiting for Derek to come join him so they can have lunch and touch base on a few things. But he was just looking forward to talking with his husband. He had sat down with Morrell that morning to discuss what he needed to do for their future. She had taken a few blood tests and disappeared for several hours before reappearing so they could talk options. He wanted to share the plan with Derek so that they could get a move on.

The main door opens from the hall and Stiles doesn’t even bother looking up, expecting Duncan or Kat to be bringing in their meal. The person set the tray down but doesn’t move back or leave like they normally do. He glances up and sees a young girl about his age with brown hair and brown eyes. She was biting her lips nervously and staring intently at him.

“You’re not Kat, or Duncan.” Stiles states. They had to upgrade their procedures about food, since Stiles was still paranoid about being drugged again and would probably stay paranoid until Peter was in custody.

“No, I asked to bring up your food today. I’m new and I want to learn all the different routines of the household.” Stiles frowns because he knows this isn’t how people are trained here. It never has been.

“How long have you been here?”

“About three weeks sir.” She bites her lip again before looking back at him. “Is it true what they say sir?”

“About what?”

“About what you said at that trial. That you exaggerated to gain Lobo?”

“Hell no. I said 100 percent of the truth. And I didn’t gain Lobo. My husband did but he doesn’t want it. He wants to hand it over to his sister once her probationary period is over.” Stiles leaned back and stared hard at the young girl, feeling rage bubble up inside him. He should not have to defend himself in his own home.

“Apologies sir. I’m sure you know how rumors morph. I just wanted to make sure.” She seemed to squirm a little.

“Why would you care? Are you from Lobo?”

“Yeah, out on the southern border, in a small village.”

“I assure you, as soon as Princess Laura proves herself, she will receive Lobo.” Stiles saw that she was still nervous, like she had more questions but feared asking them, or that his answer worried her. “What’s your name?”

Suddenly Marvin bursts in. He glares at the girl to the point that Stiles wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end.

“I explicitly told you not to touch his Highness’ food. Get back to the kitchen before I fire you on the spot.”

She nods meekly and scurries out of the room. Marvin turns to him.

“Apologies, sir. I clearly told her to go wash dishes and she took it upon herself to bring up your food.”

“It’s fine Marvin. Just see to it she is watched, _closely_. She defies orders too easily and she asked me a few eyebrow raising questions.”

“Of course, sir.” He turns to leave.

“What’s her name? I want to do some research.”

“Tate, sir. Malia Tate.”

~

**Derek**

Derek tries to finish the last email so he can go to lunch with his husband. He knows he talked with Morrell that morning. She had stopped by to take some of his blood and fill him in before disappearing. He hadn’t talked to her since, so he was eager to talk to Stiles. He Quickly shuts down his computer, making a note to finish one project when he got back. Tara doesn’t even blink as he walks out. It’s not like he’s going too far away. He settles down next to Stiles, kissing him gently and pulling their food closer. Stiles scribbled something down on a scratch piece of paper before turning to him, and snagging his plate from the tray.

“How was your morning?” Stiles asks him, examining his food before digging in.

“The usual. Paperwork, emails, sending out work orders, getting my blood drawn. Typical stuff really.” He let his voice stay dry and Stiles snorted a bit.

“Well, that does sound fairly typical. So I guess we should talk about what Morrell said.”

“I would like to know if you know something.”

“Well, our blood work is good, no extra medicine needed. Morrell gave us the go ahead to try for kids whenever we chose. I just need to stop the birth control now if we want to try during the next heat.” Stiles doesn’t really look at him which is slightly worrisome, but not terribly so. He knows Stiles is still worried about being turned down or made fun of. Derek lays his hand over Stiles’.

“Whenever you want. I told you that I am with you 100% on whatever you chose. You want to try next heat, let’s try. You want to wait six more months, we’ll wait. Would like to try next heat?” He asks gently.

“I really would actually. I want to carry our pups, expand our familial pack. Feels right.”

“Then we’ll try. And until then, we’ll continue to have fun and continue to work.” Stiles gives him a small, relieved smile. Derek squeezes his hand before turning to their meal.

“Did Morrell say what she was doing with that healer?”

“Yup. She told her she can care for the village and any member of the household who goes to her, but she has been told not to come to the house unless she is explicitly asked to by Morrell, Marvin, or us.”

“Excellent.”

“And Lydia talked Danny into looking into her past and combing through every detail. She really shouldn’t have been as aggressive as she was. She could have been allowed to keep her secrets.”

“Remind me to never piss you off.” He chuckles. They both dig into their meal and move onto topics of the duchy and the various requests that have come through.


	23. Feeling the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles finally decide on children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys!! I definitely want to keep writing for you!!
> 
> This chapter took forever because of the sex scene. I'm not thrilled with it, but I hope you enjoy it! I totally suck at explicit scenes. It's not as long as usual, but I need to do some world building to get to the next part. 
> 
> As always, Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated.

**Derek**

Stiles heat is approaching. They were prepared. Marvin and senior staff members were made aware of routines specifically for the heat: who was allowed to prepare the food and who was allowed to bring it to them, which guards were allowed to watch their room, Morrell was the only one allowed in their room in case of emergencies, and all questions and concerns about the estate were to be taken to Lydia to be discussed with Marvin and Tara. Derek made sure to drill it into their heads because if he caught scent of _anyone_ who wasn’t approved near them or their food, he would retaliate either in an attack or imprisonment. He didn’t care what the senior staffers told their underlings about the heat regulations as long as they were followed. He hadn’t worried when they stayed with Kira because they had more people he trusted on their side and Kira had promised severe retribution to any staff member violating him or his mate. With Scott being absent and the lack of other higher authority figures, Derek was nervous. They already had one crazy healer trying to get way too personal with them and Stiles told him about the strange servant girl. Derek mentioned there weren’t any terribly small towns on the southern border, but they weren’t huge either. He listed off three he knew, which Stiles forwarded to Danny to help narrow his search. They were still waiting for the complete over view of her and the healer.

Because of the elixir given to them had forced Stiles to go into monthly heats, they were able to narrow down the week they would be out a lot easier than the quarterly heats that would come naturally once he overcame all the side effects of the elixir. Derek was maneuvering everything into place so that he could miss a week without there being a catastrophe. He made sure to check in with his sister, asking for an update and if Lobo needed anything that they couldn’t produce fast enough, like food or shelter. She had given him a sarcastic response layered with true contempt causing Derek to email her back immediately, threatening a visit not only from him but a few of the panelists from the trial. He was simply trying to do his part and keep his homeland afloat and all she wanted to do was fight him on it every step of the way. He was still waiting for a response, but he knew it would be a dozy. Laura wasn’t particularly happy about her baby brother checking up on her and her ruling ability. Derek just shrugged it off because he never asked for the responsibility, it was thrust on him and he would be an idiot to say no. Stiles had tried to help Derek understand her anger, _‘she can’t be angry at the courts, she’d lose everything, so instead it’s easier to be mad at you’_ , but that hadn’t helped as much. He still wonders if she is as innocent as she has been portraying to everyone, or if her goal all along was to dethrone her mother and get rid of the matriarchy in the kingdom to rule in her own way.

Derek sighed as he leaned back and simply reminded himself he just had to survive a few more days, then he would get a week that was just him and Stiles. While they tried to always make time for one another, running the duchy had led to many meals ate alone, emergencies cutting into their alone time, and caused a few fights. Nothing serious, but Derek knew for sure that Stiles was no pushover. If he thought Derek made a bad call, he would yell at him and try to fix it. He was able to be vindicated a few times when his solution was the best, but he tried not to be smug. A little old lady in the village had told him ‘a happy Omega was a kept Omega’, which at the time Derek assumed she had meant sex, as most quips about Omegas are about sex, but he now understood that it also meant emotionally. Stiles took such pride in caring for everyone that being unable was emotionally traumatic to him. So Derek had tried to go to him if he thought he would disagree with a solution, but that couldn’t always happen as some problems weren’t brought to his attention until he toured a section of the duchy and villagers came to him with problems. All of that aside though, he knew they had a happy marriage and Stiles was happy as well. He could feel it through their bond. He knew they wouldn’t be thinking of adding children to the mix if Stiles was unhappy at all, and he knew Stiles wasn’t feeling pressured because he still asked him enough. Stiles usually just rolled his eyes and answered honestly, knowing his Alpha needed to hear the answer because he cared.

~

**Stiles**

 It feels like there is a fire under his skin. His senses are muddled. The only thing he can focus on is his sense of smell, specifically Derek’s scent.

He feels a glass pressed against his lips. He tries to push it away and the reaches for Derek with a soft whine. His hands are stopped and he is shushed gently as the glass is pushed against his lips again. He allows it this time, opening his mouth and allows the cool liquid flow into his mouth. He keeps trying to reach for Derek every few sips, but he keeps getting gently rebuffed.

He finally finishes the glass pushing it away and lets his fingers twine in Derek’s shirt. He pulls him in for a kiss but Derek refuses to deepen it. He whines again as Derek places something knew against his lips. Sticking his tongue out, he tastes beef. He allows Derek to push it into his mouth and he’s rewarded with a small kiss. This continues a piece of food, usually beef, Stiles accepts it, and Derek rewards him with a kiss. Eventually the food is gone. Stiles knows, intellectually, that it wasn’t a lot of food, but he feels overly full. He pulls Derek close and tucks his nose into Derek’s neck, seeking his calming scent as he tries to make his stomach settle. Derek must understand this through their connection because he gently rubs his back. Stiles feels a glint of guilt coming through their connection. Stiles won’t let Derek feel guilty for taking care of him and kisses his neck in thanks and pushes the warm fuzzy feelings through their connection.

Stiles’ stomach lets him know that it feels better the fire to taking hold again. He moans lowly and starts to mouth at Derek’s throat, seeking a physical connection with his Alpha. Derek rumbles and slowly lays him down on the bed. He kisses Stiles slowly, not allowing Stiles to heat up their kisses too quickly. Stiles starts to paw and push at the clothing Derek is wearing. This is not the time for clothes and he gives a small growl at the offending items.

Derek moves away and Stiles whines because he doesn’t want his Alpha that far away. Derek gently shushes him again and talks to him. Stiles can’t focus on what is being said, but he knows that tone and he knows Derek is trying to keep him calm. This heat is so much more intense than any other he experienced. Morrell had warned him that going off the birth control could cause this, but he wasn’t expecting just how extreme it would feel.

He starts to whine to Derek, But he is shushed again as Derek takes him into his arms. Stiles is delighted to note Derek is as naked as him. Derek kisses him for a few moments, trailing his hand down Stiles chest. He moves his lips, and stubble, to his neck as Stiles spreads his legs, allowing Derek access to his entrance.

Stiles knows he’s wet enough but Derek still fingers him for a moment, testing his resistance. Stiles whines for his Alpha again, feeling like he will die if his Alpha prolongs it any further.

Derek kisses him again to silence his whine and moves his body into position, dick kissing his entrance. Stiles grips Derek’s shoulders and tries to pull him forward and getting what he craves so much. Derek finally, _finally_ , relents and enters stiles in one swift movement.

“Alpha.” Stiles whines, wanting his knot more than anything.

Derek shushes him again gently and begins to move slowly. Stiles grips his waist with his legs and tries to encourage a faster rhythm. Derek seems to finally get the message that slow and sweet aren’t going to work this round and speeds up his thrusts.

“Stiles, fuck, so wet, perfect for me. I’m going to fill you up, pup you up. Fill you with our pups, our babies.” Derek pants against his lips.

“Want… want that. Give me your pups… give it to me.” Stiles pants out. Derek increases his thrusts until he is pounding into Stiles.

Electricity runs through Stiles’ veins and suddenly he arches, coming onto Derek’s perfect abs with a cry.

Derek stops thrusting and starts grinding into Stiles, letting his knot grow. Stiles whines at the pressure.

“That’s it sweetheart.” Derek breathes as he starts to come inside of Stiles.

 Stiles pants as Derek continues to come inside of him and looks into his husbands eyes. All he can see is love, and lust, as Derek continues to pant and moan with each orgasm.

“Do… do you think it worked?”

“If it didn’t, we have three more days to make it work.” Derek breathes. Stiles smiles at his husband, happy he isn’t expect instant result. His heat recedes with each gush from his husband but he knows it will crest again.

“I love you.” He breathes.

“I love you too. Rest now.” Derek says as he relaxes against him.

Stiles hums and allows himself to fall into his exhaustion, knowing his heat had just begun.

~

Derek is amazing the rest of his heat. He allows makes sure he is eating and drinking enough to get them through the heat safely. He has lost count the number of times they have knotted, but he knows, in his gut, that they have conceived. He’ll have to wait three or four weeks before tests can be done to confirm, but he has already cut out caffeine and alcohol from his diet. Morrell had suggested it as a precaution to conceiving, so he would be used to the routine. She would allow him only certain amounts of caffeine per day and no alcohol if he were to become pregnant. The best test would come time to his next heat. If it didn’t start as it could in a month (thank you Talia for that parting gift), he could, _could be¸_ pregnant, or his cycles have finally evened out, hence a test.

He hopes that they can have children. It had never been a priority,  and he knows Derek isn’t expecting Stiles to pop out kiddies, but his biological clock wants kids more than anything. Especially Derek’s children. Derek has been so wonderful to him, allowing him to fall in love with him, that he wants to give him the family he deserves.

He can only hope and wait. Three weeks cannot come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](glampenny.tumblr.com). I'm on there occasionally and I sometimes post about issues I'm having if you ever have any advice.


	24. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek try to find out if their family is about to expand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO sorry for the delay folks! Thanks for hanging in there!!!
> 
> This happens EVERY. DAMN. TIME. I write a long story. I start to run out of ideas/steam. I have things planned but I struggle sometimes with getting everything to be cohesive. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated!

**Stiles**

Three weeks have passed since his heat hit. It lasted a day longer than usual but Morrell told him not to worry at his post heat checkup. Today he was meeting with her again to do a pregnancy test. It would be the earliest they could do the test for any kind of result. Derek had kept Stiles from panicking the past three weeks, when he would focus too much on the results, both positive and negative. Part of him was unsure whether or not they were really ready to be parents, but another part of him wanting nothing more than a family with Derek. The waffling feeling was stressing him out further, making Derek clingier. They were working more in their joined meeting room, staying close, driving Lydia and Tara crazy. They were able to still get their respective work done and meetings were still held in their offices, but for the most part, they were attached at the hip.

They are sitting at the table going over some budgeting for an outlying part of town and the repairs needed when Lydia walked in waving a folder at them.

“Information on one Healer Blake and servant Malia.” She announced, getting both of their undivided attention. She opened the folder and started to give them a summary of information without having to be prompted. “Blake comes from a small village near the border of Lobo, moved to the Capitol when she was sixteen, learned under a handful of different healers, was certified four years later and has been bouncing around various villages, never staying anywhere for more than two years. Everything Danny can dig up is extremely clean.”

“That’s good?” Derek tried, but the look on Lydia’s face said otherwise.

“It’s too clean. Danny says there are traces of information being expunged nut it will take him a while to dig it all up.” Both of them nod and Stiles squeezes his hand. “He suggests not acting differently around her as he wants to be able to arrest her if need be.”

“And Malia?”

“She’s lived most of her life off of the grid. Danny was able to dig up a birth certificate from a town called Travan, but he says that there is something off with the seal so it’s probably forged. Meaning anything he was able to dig up may be forged as well. But what he could find is small blips from schools and moving records, but until a year ago she didn’t have an email or cell phone or even a society media site. Since then, nothing suspicious.”

“Hmm, that seems pretty shady. See that Maria in the kitchen gets you a set of her fingerprints from something she touched and run a further check.” Stiles decided with a nod. He has to be cautious with Peter Hale still out there.

“Aye, aye captain.” Lydia gave his a salute, her expression filled with sarcasm. Stiles knows she probably already had done that, but he needs to feel like he’s in control.

“Anything else for us?” Derek asked, frowning slightly at his notepad. It was times like these Stiles really wish he could read his husband’s mind. Too many emotions were flickering across his face and too rapidly for Stiles to get a good read on the situation.

“At the moment, no. I’ll keep you both updated. Don’t forget your appointment with Morrell at four.”

“Like we could possibly forget that.”

~

**Derek**

Stiles sits on a couch, waiting for Morrell. Derek sits in a chair nearby, watching his husband fidget and shift every few seconds.

“Everything will be fine.” He tries to sooth his mate.

“I know. Its just… what is we’re not?”

“Then we keep trying. I’m not going to stop simply because we didn’t manage to create a pup once.” Stiles huffs at him but gives Derek a small smile. He’s worried a lack of pregnancy may be too much for his husband’s desire for kids. Stiles has had so many viewpoints shoved down his throat his whole life dealing with being an Omega and the desires they have with having families. One side had always told him he didn’t need a family, pups, to live a fulfilled life, while others told him it was integral to his mental health. It has been difficult for Derek to help his husband come to terms with what he wants versus what he needs.

Stiles could very well decide he doesn’t _actually_ need a family, he simply wanted one. It would crush Derek, but he knows he will always support his husband and maybe they can try again later.

Morrell chooses to come sweeping into the room at that moment, as Derek has talked himself into being okay without a family for a while. She waves a pregnancy stick at Stiles. She had asked him to pee on it as a formality, for documentation purposes. It must have come back with a result.

“Alright, so far, so good. The test came back positive.” She beamed at them. Derek saw Stiles visibly relax. “Now for the even more fun part.” The dry tone let them know it was not going to be nearly as much fun. “I’ll need to draw some blood, then I want to do a quick physical examination, to see if I can give you a more definitive answer today, otherwise, the blood test will come back in three days.” She first looked to Stiles who nodded and then she directed a glance to Derek. He just rolled his eyes and nodded. His acquiescence was more for the comfort of his mate than his own need to know today.

Morrell nodded and went to get the materials needed for the blood draw.  Derek moved to Stiles’ side, knowing he hated needles, hoping to distract him while Morrell did her magic. She tied the tourniquet around his arm and started to thump at the crease in his elbow to get a vein to bulge out enough that she would have to go digging for a vein. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and started to ramble on about a project he was working on with some townspeople, asking for advice from Stiles. Stiles took the bait and focused on Derek and didn’t even wince when Morrell found a vein and started her blood draw. Stiles didn’t even seem to notice anything until Morrell was removing the tourniquet and pressing a piece of gauze to the pinprick wound, and bending his arm towards himself. Stiles actually looked a bit surprised at the events. He turned to Derek.

“You’re coming to all of my appointments involving needles.” He told Derek seriously.

“Anything you need.” Derek nodded.

“Alright Stiles. I need you to change into a dressing gown. Would you like Derek to stay for the physical?”

“Yes, please.” Stiles  had paled slightly, causing Morrell to grab a cookie nearby and shoving it into his hands.

“I don’t care if that paling was caused by thoughts of a physical, I will not have you faint. Derek, make sure he eats that before letting him stand up. I’ll be outside. Derek, come and get me once he’s changed.” Derek gave another nod and waited for her to leave.

Stiles tried to stand, but Derek placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, and gave him a glare. Stiles just huffed and ate his cookie dutifully. Once it was gone Derek allowed him to stand and start changing.

Once Stiles was in the gown, Derek went to the door to fetch Morrell and heard raised voices. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but he knew for sure one voice was Morrell’s. He finally cracked open the door and saw Morrell seemed to be alone. He gestured for her to come in and started towards Stiles. Before Derek could move to his side there was a knock at the door and Derek went to answer it. Blocking the potential view he cracked open the door again and saw the healer, Blake.

“Can I help you?” He asks coldly.

“I hope so, sweetie. I was under the impression Stiles had a doctor’s appointment today, and I was hoping to sit in and help out.” She purred, thrusting her cleavage at him.

“I’m not sure where you got such an impression, since our calendars are not subject to being released, but you are not welcomed here right now. Stiles does not wish you to come near him, and he’s made his wishes to you very clear. You need to leave or I will black ball you across this kingdom. Anyone who hires you will be under investigation in seconds. Am I clear?”

“Grrr. Big strong Alpha, protecting his Omega. I get it, no worries. I’ll check in with Morrell later.” She practically skips off and Derek finally shuts and locks the door before moving to Stiles’ side.

Morrell gives him a signal to start distracting his mate as she examines him. He is able to for the most part, talking about some new comedy duo taking Zeilony by storm, but he catches a few winces. He keeps talking to Stiles as he tries to not give Morrell the evil eye for harming Stiles. She finally pulls away, allowing Stiles to close his legs with a pat.

“Alright boys. From what I can tell, yes indeed you are with pups.” She gives them a smile. “I’ll have it confirmed with the blood test. But because I am so awesome, I’m going to have Stiles start his prenatal vitamins right away. Congrats boys. You’re going to be great parents.” She starts to turn for her medication pad, to write Stiles a prescription. “I’ll set an appointment with Lydia in three days for the blood test results. We can simply do an office meeting, nothing invasive for you Stiles. I’ll also set up with her the monthly appointments for your checkups.” She turns back around and stares at Stiles who is staring at his stomach.

“Pregnant?!?” He asks, still in a daze. Derek shifts his gaze to him.

“Yes darling.” He hears Morrell answer. “I bet my life on it.” Derek gently places his hand on Stiles flat stomach and kisses his temple. He hears Morrell huff. “I’ll just get in touch with Lydia and work out the details. I’m done for now. I‘ll leave you two to celebrate.”  She quickly gathers her items and scurries out of the room. Derek studies Stiles and sees both the joy and fear in his eyes.

“We did it.” He breathes out. He kisses Stiles, but he seems distracted. “Are you okay with this?” He asks suddenly worried Stiles already has changed his mind.

“Am I... Of course I am! Oh my gods, Derek! We’re going to be parents!” He throws his arms around Derek’s neck and hugs him tightly.

Derek sighs in relief before returning Stiles’ bone crushing hug.

“When should we tell my dad?” Stiles nearly starts bouncing, “What about the rest of the country?”

“We’ll go into the capitol once the blood test is back and have dinner with your dad and tell him.” Derek gets a brief nod from Stiles before continuing. “The country… let’s wait until just before you start really showing. Two months from now?”

“Perfect. Everything sounds perfect.” Stiles pulls Derek into a deep kiss. He couldn’t see his life getting much better than this. Perhaps once their child is in his arms… but this feels pretty damn perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to help me by cheerleading/being a slave, PM me on [Tumblr](glampenny.tumblr.com). Sometimes I just need a sounding board or even new ideas to get those creative juices flowing! Perhaps even in the comments below tell me what you want to see happen.


	25. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek receive news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry for the ridiculous delay on this. It has been just crazy. 
> 
> I've been stuck on this chapter for so long. I know how the story is going to end, my struggle right now is to get it set up and to get there. It may be a while again until the next chapter while I try to get things in order. Suggestions are always welcome, you never know what will inspire the next part.

**Derek**

Sitting in on the town hall meetings was common for Derek. Traditionally, it was one or the other spouse, usually non-Alphas but he and Stiles agreed to attend together or switch off if their schedules were too full. They want to portray a marriage of equals rather than the typical Alpha-Omega one. The people were intrigued by the dynamic and his first few town halls were packed to the gills with mostly spectators rather than people needing assistance.

It was a tradition started by Stiles grandfather where the people in his Duchy came to the home and either listed grievances with neighbors or asked for assistance on projects or to repair damage caused by natural forces. It had helped his grandfather win over the people, starting in the Duchy then the capital when he became king, stave off a few coups and cement his legacy in the kingdom. John followed suit, gaining further support from the people and was able to make many of the changes to the kingdom regarding Status rights because of the people’s support.  Derek could see many of the folks truly loved the Stillinskis.

He had been tested after the people got over the shock of his presence. He knew they were testing him, giving him things to solve that had obvious Alpha-Omega implications, like an Alpha farmer accusing an Omega farmer of ‘using his wiles’ against the Alpha’s Beta and stealing from their land. Derek almost laughed at the Alpha, but listened intently at the terribly constructed story. In the end he called for there to be a search of the Alpha’s property after the man’s child implicated the Alpha simply hid the items in order to get money from the Duchy instead. The other big test was an Omega came forward with claims that an Alpha had imprisoned him against his will and was keeping him in order to take a second Omega, even though the Omega was engaged to a different Alpha and awaiting their union to create a full bond. Derek ended up having Stiles come and help him with it because the implications were unbelievable. If the Omega’s story were true, the captor Alpha would receive jail time and potentially castration depending on the severity of the situation. In the end, they gave the case over to the police and attorneys to deal with after it became clear that the Omega was telling the truth and it wasn’t the first time this Alpha had done this.

Today, the problems were all around a recent storm that had flooded some homes and some fields. Most of the requests were about roofs and bridges. He was alone today as Stiles was busy trying to clear his calendar so they could go and visit his father and seeing Morrell to get the blood work confirming the pregnancy smell Derek had detected a few days prior.

_They had been lying in bed reading and Derek had caught a hint of the intoxicating scent. He rolled towards Stiles and buried his nose in Stiles stomach, the source of the scent._

_“Whoa! Hey there, cowboy! What are you doing?”_

_“You smell so good.” He mumbled into Stiles’ stomach._

_“I’d say thanks, but you’ve never acted this way before.” Stiles started petting his head. “What do I smell like?”_

_“Mmmm, you smell like you, and a bit of me, and,” Derek inhaled deeply when the scent finally made sense, “and pregnancy.” He said with awe._

_“Guess we don’t really need the blood test huh?” Stiles sounded distracted slightly._

_“Well remember, others won’t be able to smell it for a few weeks, you’ll just smell more like me. Since I’m your mate, I can already smell it.” Derek dug his nose into Stiles’ abdomen further._

_“You are such a dork.”_

Derek had just a few more to go, as many stepped down after he called for all bridges to be inspected for damage so that everyone is safe. Several people ducked out after hearing that, leaving a few remaining with roof damage. He was glad to promise inspector to go to their homes and help them with some of the costs. Many were simply happy to have the Duchy behind them, to ensure proper work at a fair price and most of the time they didn’t need much assistance paying.

Looking around the room, double-checking that the last few people are still hanging around, he spots her. She has been lurking around him lately, usually in the back of a room or in doorways around the castle. Jennifer Blake was getting on his last nerve. After Morrell made it crystal clear she was not going to be involved in Stiles’ care, she had shifted her focus to Derek. She had tried to get various samples of blood, urine, and even semen in one case, but being a Beta meant that Derek simple had to exert his Alpha pheromones and she would back off, though never deterred. The requests only stopped after Derek threatened to have her thrown out of the Duchy and potentially the country. The threat of black listing her did nothing, and the servants had also turned from her care, leaving her more time to skulk around. The townsfolk still gave her enough of an excuse to be around, a lot of medicinal herbs were grown on the grounds and she had every right to go and harvest what she needed. But that didn’t mean she didn’t wander about a bit too much. Many of the guards knew to keep an eye on her and even the servants had gotten in on it, keeping her away from him and Stiles, but they weren’t always successful. Lydia was having her followed and while she never did anything outwardly suspicious to garner an arrest or even questioning, she acted suspiciously enough that they decided to keep an eye on her for the time being. When she catches Derek staring now, she blows him a kiss before disappearing out the open door.

He knows for sure she wants something from him, she only ever shows when he is away from Stiles. Perhaps a few of the threats pertaining to Stiles had gotten through, but Derek doesn’t think that is it. She was far too focused on Stiles to simply give up and now is seeking a secondary way in through him.

~

**Stiles**

Stiles exhales deeply as shuts down his computer. His work isn’t completely done, but he got it to the point it could wait a few days. He makes sure to lock up all the drawers in his desk. There had been a few instances that someone got in his office, but they obviously didn’t know where he kept sensitive things as they most seem to go through random drawers filled with blank note pads, or his pen drawer. They had taken prints but the quality wasn’t good enough for a match, even a partial, as the surfaces in his office were textured. The person didn’t know that all the most classified materials were kept in a hidden wall safe that had so much security that even Danny thought it was overkill. Stiles knew he was acting paranoid, but everything that has happened since the end of the war he just didn’t want to take any chances. He still worries about Peter, since he still hasn’t been found. Plus the weirdness of certain staff members, like Jennifer and Malia, have kept him from feeling completely at ease. Derek helps a lot with the problem, but he can’t shake the feeling that something big is on the horizon, and he does not want to see what it will be.

Gathering the last bits of paperwork he head out to see Lydia slowly cleaning up her own desk.

“Can you tuck these away for now? They’re now terribly important but I think I’ll just mix them up with other projects.” Lydia gives him a look to let him know she is not impressed but takes them anyway. She understood what he wasn’t saying. It was bait for the person rifling through his office.

“These are for you.” She said, handing him a small stack of paper. He opened his mouth to tell her no, he’s off for a few days, but she sees it coming. “They’re from your dad. Some negotiations or something. He knows you’re coming to just visit, but he would like your thoughts.” She gave him a pointed look.

“Fine. I’ll read them on the way there.” He tucks them under his arm. “You sure you and Tara can hold down the fort while we’re away?”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t just ask me that.” Stiles just smiles at her. “We’ll be fine. You should go finish packing and then head off to Morrell. You’ll only have about twenty minutes with her before you’ll have to head to the airport.”

“Yes ma’am.” Stiles gave her a cheeky salute. “Be safe while I’m gone.” He turns and heads off to his room. Most of his things had been packed, but he liked to double check and pack any last minute things.

Once he double-checked all his things, Stiles heads to see Morrell. He knows it’s more of a formality since Derek scented the change but it was nice to make everything official. Derek is there, waiting for him. He greets Derek with a quick kiss before knocking on Morrell’s door.

“Ah, Stiles and Derek! Right on time. Come in.” She gestures for them to end and they sit in the small lounge Morrell uses. There’s tea set out as well as a few snacks. Morrell double-checks her file before sitting down across from them.

“As I’m sure you are aware, you are indeed pregnant.” She says with a smile. Stiles matches it before looking to Derek, who is also smiling. “Everything should be straight forward going forward. I have some pre-natal vitamins for you to take and we’ll do checkups every other week for now.”

“Why so often?” Stiles hadn’t heard of them being so often, usually 3 weeks at most.

“Simply because we are going to roll some normal, non-baby checkups in there too. Plus it’s your first child and in my experience, first time parents are more likely to worry over nothing, so additional checkups will help keep your stress down if you think something is worn.” Stiles nods in understanding. He can see himself freaking out over normal things.

“Thank you, Morrell. We will be informing the king this evening of this and I expect a formal announcement will happen in a few weeks’ time. I’m sure Lydia will be coming to you for a formal declaration of my pregnancy for the press.”

“I understand. I’ll have one ready for her when the time comes.” She quickly scribbles a note and slaps it on file folder. “If you don’t have any other questions, here are the vitamins I want you to start taking, once in the morning and once in the evening for now. I’ll reduce it in a few months.” She hands Stiles a bottle pills, which he exams for a moment before turning his attention back to her. “I’ll let you go and see your father now. Stay out of trouble.” She smirks and stands before leading them out. Stiles and Derek start towards the entrance of the home to their awaiting car.

“Is everything okay? You didn’t say much in there.” Stiles asks Derek, aiming for nonchalant.

“Of course. Was there more to ask when we already knew the results?”

“I don’t know. You just seem quiet.” Stiles felt defensive. Derek seemed lost in his mind and not in the moment.

“There wasn’t much to say. As long as you and our baby are healthy, I don’t see the point in asking pointless questions.” Stiles stops in tracks and frowns at Derek. Derek lets out a great sigh before looking at Stiles. “I’m sorry. She was at the community meeting and I just can’t shake the idea she is up to something. I am distracted. I apologize.” Stiles is still frowning.

“Of course She’s up to something. The best we can do is ignore her. She’s trying to get in your head, and you’re letting her in. Note when you see Her, let security know, then forget her.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. So on our way to dad’s, you are going to get Her out of your head.” Stiles approaches Derek and plays with the lapels of his jacket. “We have some great news to tell him and I want you 100% there. Understood?”

“Yes sir. I promise to be 100% there.”

“Good, c’mon, let’s go tell dad the good news.”

~

**Derek**

The ride to the Capital palace was only a couple of hours. Stiles kept him engaged and pulled him away from any lingering thoughts about Blake. Stiles was very good at distracting him, plus the scent of his pregnancy kept him from drifting to any other thoughts. Stiles did chatter a bit about some negotiation his wanted some advice on. Derek threw in a few comments which intrigued Stiles. He knew Stiles would bring up his points to his dad.

John personally greeted them as they drove up and hugged his son hard. It was one of the longer periods they had gone without physically seeing each other, though they had talked on the phone and video chat at least twice a week. Derek was only slightly surprised when John pulled him into a hug as well but welcomed the embrace. A few servants ran up to grab their bags as John escorts them into the small, family dining room. There is several platters already out and the setting is more informal. They all sit and start to take selections from the various platters. Derek was thankful they rarely drank any alcohol at the informal dinners, so they wouldn’t need to explain Stiles turning it down. John asked about how things were going back in Lobo, things with Laura, and things back in the Duchy. Derek filled him in the best he could with Stiles practically vibrating. John, of course, notices but let Stiles sweat until dessert.

When the dessert was finally served, John turned towards his son.

“Stiles, what is it?”

“What’s what?”

“Son, there’s no way you can lie to me. You want to tell me something. So, tell me.”

Derek suppressed a smirk as his husband gaped slightly, before rushing out “You’regoingtobeagrandfather.” He had to hide his laugh behind a cough as John froze.

“Come again. Slower this time.” Stiles took a deep breath and Derek placed a calming hand on his leg.

“Dad, congratulations, you’re going to be a grandfather.”

“You mean you’re-“

“Yep. I’m pregnant! It was made official this morning.” John pushed back from the time and swept Stiles into his arms. After a giant bear hug, John pulled back enough to motion Derek into the hug as well.

“I’m so happy for the both of you. You’re going to make wonderful parents.” He kisses Stiles forehead. “Your mom would be so proud of you.” John calls for champagne, but then switches the order to sparkling cider.

John offered a brief toast to the baby before rapidly asking questions they could and couldn’t answer. When Derek first knew, any names picked out, the due date, the gender of the baby, and so forth.

“Dad, you know we won’t know anything about the gender for several more weeks. We’re not even thinking about names yet.”

“We’ll know by the time of the announcement.” Derek points out.

They decide to hold the announcement when Stiles starts to show so that he won’t have to hide his growing stomach. By the end of the evening, John was a little misty eyed as he saw them off. Stiles curled up in his arms as they headed back home. Derek realizes he hadn’t thought of Blake once since arriving. He realizes he doesn’t care about what she may want, as long as she stays far away from his growing family. Burrowing his nose into his husband’s neck and loses himself in the scent of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are always welcomed!


	26. The Harvest Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek celebrate the Harvest Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still lives! Hi Everybody! Hopefully you'll like this chapter. It was lost when my computer crashed so I had to rewrite it. PLEASE let me know if anything doesn't make sense, I think I got everything back in the chapter, but so much was floating around in my head that I might have missed something.

**Derek**

Stiles and Derek sat at the conference table in their offices. They were pouring over details for their official announcement of the pregnancy. Derek had been a bit shocked to learn that it was custom that the parents arrange the announcement, and they do so in secrecy. Luckily, Stiles' father was coming down for the harvest festival, so there was already going to be cameras, security, and festivities, they won't be needing to be secret in having things arranged. Stiles had been able to hire a local bakery to make a specialized dessert, saying it was a surprise for his dad. They had bought it and made sure not to speak of it. Derek and Stiles were just trying to find the right time to add their announcement, going over the day's events, and trying to find just the right time. They didn't want it to early, to distract from the festivities nor did they want it so late that everyone was too tired to celebrate. Stiles was aiming for just after lunch, when he was to give a speech about how things had changed since the last festival. Derek was worried after lunch, people might be tired from the food and heat, and that the speech had been agreed upon to talk about their marriage and the alliance. 

"Listen Der, I think it'll be perfect time." 

"And what about the original speech planned? The Advisory Council was very clear we need to show our strength as a couple and our commitment to the arrangement." 

"What better way to show those things than announce a baby? We’ve never been stronger and we're in this for the long haul. We're adding to our family, how is that not strength?" 

"I think it does, I'm just worried. Some of the Advisors say we're not as accepted on the other side of the country and since this is going to be televised, we're going to be seen out there, where we rarely go." 

"How about... I add to the end of the speech. Read what they wrote and add on to it how we're excited to announce the addition of our family."  

Derek sighed. He knew it was the best place to add the announcement. While the loyalty of the people in the duchy was solid, he knew that there were people out there who still doubted their union. He knew if they put it off, it would be much more difficult to make the announcement and celebration happen in secret.  

~~ 

**Stiles**

Stiles was pouring over last minute documents for the festival, which was in just a few days, as well as reports from other parts of the duchy. There were a few concerning reports of theft and vandalism from the far edges, the damage increasing with each incident. He set them aside to discuss with Derek and some of the security advisors and the sheriffs from the areas affected. Pulling instead the pile of documents for the festival and pushing away the reports choosing to focus on something different. The many vendors and local shops sent over final numbers of items brought as well as number of samples to be offered. He honestly has no idea why the numbers were sent over. He had tried asking his dad during their last phone call but his dad simply laughed and hung up on Stiles.

A loud bang and a surprised shout from Lydia caused Stiles to bounce to his feet and move towards the door. Lydia hadn’t hit the panic button, so Stiles knew whomever was out there hadn’t come in guns blazing. He heard Lydia berating whomever was out there, but he couldn’t make out the words, he simply knew that tone all too well.

A knock sounded at the door, and Lydia’s voice floated through. “Some is here to see you. I have already properly chastised him.” Stiles was curious so he called to let them enter.

In walked Scott, head slightly down, looking like a scolded puppy.

“Dude!” Stiles exclaimed and practically jumped on his friend. Scott caught his friend and hugged him tightly. “How’ve you been?”

“So good man!” Scott finally pulled back and looked at his friend. “Sorry I’ve been so… incommunicado. Been busy trying to prove I’m worthy of Kira.”

“Oh really. C’mon, have a seat.” He gestured to a chair close to his own, though not Derek’s normal chair. He poked his head out to the main reception room. “Hey Lyds, can we get some snacks and drinks?” She blinked at him, then narrowed her eyes, before finally nodding when he pulled out the pout.

He turned back to Scott and sat down. “So you and Kira, trying to make things official?”

“Trying. Her folks are cool about it, but their advisors aren’t very excited and claim she could do better, or there’s more politically advantageous marriages available, or they don’t want more of a connection with Lobo.”

“Lobo?”

“Yeah, I’m connected to you, you’re married to Derek, heir to the throne of Lobo. They never liked Derek’s grandmother or uncle. They have tried to stayed politically close enough to remain friendly but far enough away to break ties quickly if needed.”

“They’re idiots.” Lydia bustles in with a tray of healthy snack foods and the organic juice Stiles has become addicted to since his pregnancy cravings kicked in. There was some soda for Scott as well. “But things with her are good?”

“Yeah. She’s just perfect. So smart, and beautiful, and she doesn’t need protecting but she lets me anyway.” Stiles snorts a bit. Scott reaches for the soda and looks over the food. Stiles has already grabbed a handful of grapes as well as some yogurt and nuts. Scott narrows his eyes as Stiles pours himself a drink.

“How are things with Derek?” Scott finally asks.

“Great! Things are finally settled between us. He’s fitting in well.” Stiles takes a bite of yogurt.

“I see he has you eating healthier now.” Scott nods to the food and juice. Stiles blushes slightly.

“Well there’s more to it now.” Stiles knows the scent isn’t strong enough yet for visitors to notice, though more people in the castle have taken notice to the changing scent. Stiles figured it was something with proximity.

“More to what?” Scott finally asks.

“My family.” Stiles answers slowly, hoping Scott can pick it up. At first Scott looks confused then his eyes widen dramatically.

“You… What… Are you… Stiles?” He sputters. Stiles laughs at his stuttering.

“You ready to be godfather?” Stiles asks with a grin. Scott jumps up and hauls stiles with him, hugging him tightly, laughing and crying at the same time. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Stiles laughs along with him.

“How did this happen?” Scott finally asks as he pulls back.

“If I have to explain that to you Scotty, there’s way more you need to know before marrying Kira.”

“No that’s not… Stiles!” He laughs “I just meant, I didn’t even know you were trying for a family.”

“We were just ready. Plus I would have told you if you hadn’t been off wooing a foreign princess.” Stiles ends it with a smile so Scott knows there are no hard feelings.

“Ah man! Who knew I leave for several months and you end up in the family way.” Stiles gives his friend a shove.

“Asshole!” He laughs. “I am glad you’re back in time for the festival, we’re making the announcement then.” Scott beams at his friend before sitting them down and demanding more details from Stiles.

~~  

**Stiles**

The day of the festival arrived. Stiles was nervous, but he knew it would go well. His dad was being a good sport by not demanding to know exactly when Stiles was going to make the announcement and promising not to say anything to even hint at it during any of his speeches. The Harvest Festival had always been one of his favorite celebrations and he was hoping to add to the festivities and not distract. Scott and Derek both hovered just enough to annoy him but not so much to draw attention. They were both determined he not strain himself and had suddenly bonded over their need to make him safe at all times. The crowds were happily milling around, the weather just perfect, just warm enough that coats weren’t needed but not so hot that there was fears of heat stroke and dehydration. The morning had been full of more family friendly events, especially for little children. Stiles smiles at the thought that at the next harvest festival, they would have their own little one to entertain. After lunch it was finally time for Stiles’ speech. The crowd had gathered, as the official schedule was posted everywhere. He looks out at the crowd and sees many people he recognizes from all over the duchy. He takes a deep breath and steps up to the podium.

“Good afternoon everyone and thank you for joining me and my family at the annual harvest festival. We feel extremely fortunate that this year’s festival is to be hosted by my father King John and televised across our whole country. This year I have much to celebrate, not only our bountiful harvests but with the growth of my family, with my marriage to the Prince of Lobo, Prince Derek. I could not have asked for a better partner in this world as my husband supports me as a ruler and as a spouse. The people of our duchy know him to be kind a fair. To those whom have never met him and only know of rumor, let me set the record straight. He is one of the best men I have ever met. He truly listens to problems and tries to find the best outcome for everyone, he never allows any one person to dominate discussions and lets everyone have a voice, leaving no one voiceless. The rumors of his brutishness are not to be believed as the only time he raises his voice is to gain the attention of those to bull headed to hear the other side. He is not like those in Lobo that now sit in jail cells. He does not see me as simply an omega, but of as partner. I humbly ask our people to see who he is and not who they are told he is.” Stiles pauses and take a deep breath. “It is knowing how wonderful a man he is that I joyfully announce today that Prince Derek and I are expecting our first child.” The crowd’s response is a thunderous applause. On cue a caterer releases multicolor balloons. His father and Derek approach him and Derek hugs him first and then his father. Derek leans towards the microphone.

“We welcome everyone to celebrate the harvest and our growing family with treats and cakes as well as a special raffle located in the purple tent.” He says point towards the tent in question. They move towards the crowd, security clearing a path for them, but Stiles accepts handshakes and hugs as they walk through the crowd. He has never felt lighter than he does now, accepting the love from his people.

~

**Derek**

The festival was a success. After their announcement they began handing out raffle tickets. They had planned on everyone getting something, even if it was something small like a free dessert or a free slice of pizza. Everyone was very accepting of the pregnancy and many people hugged him as much as they hugged Stiles. He handed out prizes, answered questions from concerned little grandmothers who wanted to make sure Stiles would want for nothing the next several months. John Smiled the entire time, and slapping Derek on the back every 10 minutes.

The only dark spot was Blake showing up and sidling next to him, breasts pressed against him.

“Oh Derek, you must be so pleased.” She purred. “Such a prideful thing for an Alpha to be having their first cub.” Derek takes a step back.

“I believe I have asked you to call me by my title, Healer Blake. May I ask why you felt such a greeting was necessary?” His tone caught the attention of several people nearby, including his husband. He sees Stiles making his way over.

“I just wanted to share in your joy.” She tried coyly.

“Ah, Healer Blake, I see you are enjoying the Harvest Festival.” While Stiles’ words were pleasant, his body language was not.

“Yes it has been wonderful. Your words about Derek were so enjoyable to hear. He is truly a remarkable man.”

“Yes he is. I need to steal him away for a moment though.” Stiles grabbed Derek and tugged him away. Once they were in an area for the royal family only, he turned to Derek.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sadly I’m getting used to her.” Stiles pulls him close and kisses him.

“Ignore her; get her out of your head. Today is about the harvest and us.” Derek nods and pulls Stiles close for a hug.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Come one you two! It’s time to hand out the big prizes!” John Called pulling them back into the festivities.

They were distracted by the people to forget Blake had ever been around and had disappeared yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there's going to be 3-5 more chapters. Almost done!!


End file.
